Moonlight Sonata
by akane.neko
Summary: [COMPLETED] Hope everyone who read this fic will enjoy it and face whatever life throws at them with a positive attitude. Nothing is imposible if you have your friends and loved ones by your side! Enjoy~ :D R&R plz~ 10Q! =^.^=
1. Prologue Running Away

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                character's speech

            […]                  Place and or time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue – Running Away**

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?"  Her brother's voice called out softly behind her as she opened the front door.

She paused for a moment, hand resting on the door knob.  "Yes.  I've made up my mind."  She said softly with her head lowered and back facing her brother.  "I don't want to be controlled, like the way you were."

"I know.  That's why I have helped you behind tou-san and kaa-san's back.  You should be living like a normal teenager, and not be deprived of this privilege like I was."

Her brother walked up to her and held her by the shoulders.  "Take care of yourself, ok?"  His voice and face etched with concern.

She looked up at her brother as tears fell from her purple eyes, blurring her vision.  She nodded, "I will, and thank you for everything you've done for me, nii-chan."

She reached up and hugged her brother.  "I've already arranged for someone to pick you up at the airport when you arrive.  He'll bring you to your apartment and your new school."  She nodded as she hugged her brother tighter.

Letting go of each other, her brother reached out a hand and ruffled her brown hair playfully.  "Keep in touch, k?"

She nodded once more then took her luggage and walked out of the house she grew up in.  She stepped into the waiting taxi and waved at her brother as she headed for the international airport.

A tear slid down her cheeks and the warmth of the moisture fogged her black rimmed glasses.  She wiped the tear away hastily and picked up her hand luggage and walked through the boarding gates.  

After being shown to her seat by the flight attendant, she sighed silently.  It was a sigh of relief.  She sat down and buckled her seatbelt, waiting for the plane to taxi and take off.  She peered out of the small window as the plane soared through the clouds and headed in a northerly direction, perpendicular to the setting sun.  The picturesque view of the city she called home for so long disappeared under the clouds as the plane ascended to higher altitudes.  She relaxed into the leather seat as she closed her purple orbs.

Sleep soon descended upon her tired body and mind, chasing her worries away, for now at least…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Hello there minna-san!  The lazy neko is back again~ =^.^=_

_So… what do you think of the prologue??  Liked it?  Don't like it?  Or no idea??  Anyways, whatever your opinion… please tell it to little ole me by sending me a review at akane44@lycos.com pweese~~   10Q!  10Q!_

_Also…thankies to Moon Glow-san for giving me suggestions here and there on the fic!  Cheers pal~ :D_

_Okies… cyas~ =^.^=_


	2. Settling into A New Life

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**A big thank you to the reviewers!  ^_^**

**Tensaispira****:               Yeaps!  Purple eyes this time, not the silver ones  :P hehe…  Besides, don't you think silver eyes are un-human like??  O.o**

**Frozenfeamale****:          Ano…  I made the prologue short intentionally.  So… guess I got my effect after all, i.e. leaving the readers wondering what's going on.  ^_~**

**Fiery-chan:                 Don't sweat it!  You can take load on me or take out your gloominess on me anytime.  ^_~   Hey, what are friends for, right?  :D  BTW, hope you get back to normal soon and you won't have to sneak around to use your compy anymore then :)**

**Mskitsune****:                 Here's the next chappy for you, hope you'll enjoy reading.  =^.^=**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Settling into A New Life**

She exited the customs section and walked into the arrival hall of Narita International Airport, Tokyo.  Someone called her as she stepped out from the glass doors.

"Shitsuki ojyosan?" 

She looked up and saw a good looking young man dressed in tailored, grey casual suit walking her way.  The man stopped in front of her and smiled politely, then bowed in courtesy.  She bowed slightly in return.

"Shitsuki Hisae-san?"  He asked.

Hisae nodded and he continued, "Watashi wa Yamada Akahito desu.  You're brother had asked me to bring you to your new apartment and to show you to the school you're enrolled into."

"Doumo arigatou Yamada-san."  Hisae replied softly.

He flashed her a friendly smile.  "Here, let me deal with you luggage.  Our transport is waiting outside."

Hisae nodded and followed Akahito after he picked up her small suitcase and her saxophone case.

o        o        o        o        o

"I trust you had a pleasant journey Hisae-chan?"  Akahito asked as they traveled toward Kanagawa, the city which Hisae was to stay for a year.

Hisae smiled slightly.  "It wasn't too bad, thank you for asking Yamada-san."

Akahito let out a cheerful laugh.  "Please, call me Akahito.  Yamada-san makes me sounded so old.  Didn't your brother tell you that he and I used to be classmates?"

Hisae's brows crinkled slightly and gave him a questioning look.  Akahito laughed more.

"Loosen up _imouto-chan; you're in Japan now, so you don't have to worry anything anymore."  He winked at her knowingly._

Hisae relaxed a little and let a smile crept up her face.  "Arigatou Akahito-kun."

He beamed at her.  "Now that's more like it."

Seeing his playful manner, Hisae let out a short laugh.  She couldn't believe that her brother had a friend like Akahito because they had such different personalities.  Her brother was always serious and straight-faced, but Akahito was so…so…light-hearted and playful.  Wonder how they became good friends.

"Oh, are you hungry, Hisae-chan?  I almost forgot you just stepped off the plane not long ago.  Should we go and grab some breakfast?"

"It's alright, Akahito-kun.  We were served breakfast just before we landed, so I'm not hungry.  But thank you for your considerations."

Akahito raised an eyebrow to her reply.  "Ano…do you always talk like this?  I mean, so formally?"

"What do you mean, Akahito-kun?"  She asked puzzlingly.

"Man, now I can really see that you and Eien are real siblings."  He said exaggeratingly and laughingly.

"Huh?"

The expression on Hisae's face was priceless at that moment, so Akahito took the chance to laugh to his heart's content before he stopped.  That left Hisae wondering if Akahito was a bit of a wacko.

Coughing a few times to regain his composure, Akahito smiled widely at Hisae.  "Ne Hisae-chan, sumimasen…hehehe…"

Hisae shook her head.  "Iie."

"Anyways, you're sure you don't want breakfast?"

She nodded.

"K then, let's see…"  He turned to look outside the window.  "We'll be in Kanagawa in about ten minutes or so.  First thing first, we'll go to your new apartment then I'll show you to your new school."

He opened the folder he was holding and took out some documents.  "Here's your apartment's lease contract, your enrolment details, and your class schedule."

She took the papers from him and looked over them briefly.  "Kanagawa ken ritsu Shohoku koutougat-kou (1), san-nen roku-kumi (2)."

"Yeaps!  Shohoku High.  I went there during my senior high years, you know?"  He winked at Hisae.

Hisae just smiled in return.

"Although you're only seventeen, but you're placed into the third year like most transferees are."

She nodded again whilst looking at her class schedule.

"You don't like to talk, do you?"

"Huh?  What made you say that?"  She looked up and asked.

"'Cause I can count how many words you've spoken since we've met this morning."

"Gomen, demo…"

Akahito held up a hand to stop her from saying further.  "I know how you feel; you're in a whole new environment and all, right?"

"Thank you for understanding Akahito-kun."  Her voice full of appreciation.

"Hey, don't sweat it."  Akahito winked at her again.  "Besides, you can call me onii-chan if you want.  I've always wondered what it feels like to have an imouto."

Hisae let out a light, cheerful laugh.  "I don't think so Akahito-kun, you're too mischievous.  The role of an onii-san doesn't suit you."  She stuck her tongue out cutely and playfully at him.

"Hey!  I'm not immature!"  He glowered at her playfully.

"I never said you weren't."  She answered with a shrug of her shoulders, smiling.

"But you're implying that."

"No, I wasn't"

And, the little squabble continued for the rest of their journey…

o        o        o        o        o

"Well, this is it.  Your very own apartment."  Akahito announced when they entered one of the condominium situated on the top floor of Setsuge-ka En (3).

Hisae looked around and walked over to the baby grand placed next to the floor-length window.  She opened the cover and pressed a few ivory keys of the piano and smiled.

She turned around slowly and bowed at Akahito with gratitude.  "Arigatou Akahito-kun for finding such a nice apartment for me."

Akahito smiled.  "I take that you like the place and the furnishings as well?"

She ran her spectacle-framed purple eyes over the furniture in their designed settings.  "Hai, very much."

"Yokata!"  He exclaimed happily.  "You have no idea how tough it was to guess what you might like."

"Dakara, you did great Akahito-kun.  I love this setting."  She said with joy gleaming in her eyes.

"Glad that you like this place so much."  He paused then continued as he pointed to one of the rooms.  "By the way, your school uniforms are in your bedroom."

She nodded and walked to the said room.  The bedroom, her bedroom was decorated in shades of buff and cream, giving it a very warm atmosphere.  In the middle of the room was a wood-framed double bed, and two bed side tables were located on each sides of the bed with small lamps on each one.  A small sofa ensemble was put at the far corner of the room, next to two huge panes of blue-tinted glass.  A large walk-in wardrobe was situated to the right of the bed, and next to it was the en suite.  A set of JVC sound system was put on top of the chest of drawers on the left side of the bed.  All in all, the room was simple yet elegant, and cozy.

Akahito followed Hisae into the room and placed her suitcase beside her bed.

"Hisae-chan, your school uniforms, which include your summer and winter uniforms, and sports outfits are all in your wardrobe.  If the sizes don't fit, you'll have to take them to the school's administration and ask them to change them for you."

Hisae turned and nodded at him.

"OK, now if you will please follow me, I'll show you how to get to Shohoku.  Tomorrow is your first day, ne?"

"Hai."

o        o        o        o        o

Much to Hisae's surprise and delight, Shohoku was only a ten minute walk from Setsuge-ka En.  Today was a Sunday, so the main gates were closed, but the side gates were left open however.  Akahito explained that the side gates were opened for the various club members to access the school grounds for practice purposes.

"Akahito-kun, is there a saloon close by?"  Hisae asked Akahito as they were walking back to Setsuge-ka En in the mild spring breeze.  "I want to cut my hair."

Akahito looked at her in surprise.  "You're only here for a few hours and you want to cut your hair?"

She nodded.  He stopped and reached out a hand to stop her as well.  He then looked over her from head to toe.

"I don't see any reason why you'd want to cut your hair.  Besides, Shohoku allows its students to have long hair."

Hisae brushed a hand through her long brown hair and smiled weakly.  "It's not the school I'm worry about.  I…I don't want to be recognized easily."

"Aa.  I see.  You do have a point there.  OK, I'll take you to the hair dresser and have them give you a total make over then."

Hisae laughed good-humouredly.  "No need a make over, just a hair cut will do." 

"Yosh!  Let's go then."

With that, Akahito took Hisae by the arm and guided her toward the direction of a hair dressing saloon he frequented whenever he needed a hair cut.

"Yamada-san!  Irashaimasen!"  Greeted the girl at the counter of Tenga Hair Studio.

"Ohayou Echiko-san, is Nagai free today?"  Akahito asked the counter girl.

"Chotto, let me check his schedule."  Echiko quickly scanned the day's appointment schedule and smiled brightly at Akahito and Hisae.  "You're in luck, Yamada-san; Nagai-san doesn't have any appointments until this afternoon.  But he has just gone out to run an errand, so do you mind waiting for a while?"

"Sure, no problem!  Can you arrange Nagai to do a make over for my young friend here when he returns?"  He ushered Hisae to step up.

Echiko grinned at Akahito cheekily.  "Is she your new girl friend, Yamada-san?"

"How I wish, but no she is not.  She's a friend's sister."

"I see."  Echiko walked around the counter and offered a hand to Hisae.  "Konichiwa, watashi wa Okamodo Echiko desu, yoroshiku."

Hisae took her offered hand and shook it lightly.  "Yoroshiku Okamodo-san.  Watashi wa Shitsuki Hisae desu."

"You've got a nice name Hisae-chan."  Echiko said lively and beamed at Hisae.  "And, you're tall."

"Aa…ano..."  Hisae blushed not knowing what to say.

"C'mon, you can wait for Nagai-san inside." 

The shorter girl practically dragged Hisae into the saloon and seated her in one of the chairs.

"Just sit here and be comfy, I'll get Nagai-san to help you as soon as he gets back."

Echiko skipped back outside and left a bewildered Hisae sitting in her chair.  Akahito followed in behind them and sat himself down in the empty chair on Hisae's left.

A girl who was sitting at the opposite end of the saloon came up to Hisae and Akahito suddenly.

"Konichiwa, how may I help you today?"  She asked.

Hisae and Akahito looked up and saw a slim girl with yellow streaked, shoulder length brown hair standing behind Hisae.  The girl started to comb Hisae's hair with her fingers.

"Ano, we're waiting for Nagai."  Akahito said.

The girl stopped her actions.  "Oh, but Nagai sensei won't be returning until later today.  If you don't mind, I can do you hair for you, ojyosan."

Before Akahito could reply, Hisae said, "Can you cut my hair short for me please?  To about chin-length?"

The girl grinned happily.  "Sure, let's see," she started to comb Hisae's hair with her fingers again.  "How about we make it a chin-length cut with layering?  I think that'll suit you perfectly."

"OK."

The girl nodded went into a room behind the saloon.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Nagai?"  Akahito asked uncertainly as he glanced in the direction the slim girl went.  She looks too young for her job.

Hisae nodded.  Akahito raised an eyebrow.  "It's your call, but don't complain later if you're not happy with the result."

The girl returned with a trolley filled with hair dressing utensils.  She stood behind the seated Hisae and went to work with her hair.

She seems to be professional enough, but something's amiss… Akahito frowned at the scene before him.  Something didn't feel right, but he just couldn't put a finger on it.

In half an hour or so, a whole new Hisae emerged under the girl's skilled hands.  Her now chin-length, layered hair framed her face nicely and gave her a livelier look.  Akahito nodded in approval at the girl's work.  But when Hisae put her black-rimmed glasses back onto her face, Akahito frowned.

"We need to do something about that spectacle of yours."  With that, he pulled Hisae to her feet and thanked the girl as he dragged Hisae out of the saloon with him, not without paying of course.

The girl burst out laughing happily when the pair left.  

Score one for me!  Yes! She shouted mentally, grinning from ear to ear.

Echiko was confused when Akahito handed her a ¥10,000 note and told her to keep the change before he and Hisae hurried out of Tenga.

What the heck?

Then she realized something.  Her boss's daughter was there.

"Ying!"  She shouted in disbeliefs.

"Where are we going, Akahito-kun?"  Hisae said while gasping for air.

Akahito didn't reply and keep dragging her around the shopping district.  He then stopped in front of an optical boutique.

"Here we are."  He announced.

Hisae looked at the shop then at him.  "Ano, why are we here?"

He grinned then pushed the shop's door open and ushered her inside.

"Why would a person visit an optical shop?"  He asked her a question instead.

"You're not thinking…"  

"A huh."  He nodded at Hisae who was rather bewildered.

Pushing her along, they sat down on the stools in front of the spectacle showcases.  Akahito started to pick a new frame for her immediately.

"Ano, there's nothing wrong with my glasses ne, Akahito-kun."  Hisae said uncomfortably, tugging his sleeve.

Ignoring her, Akahito looked up when he found a nice frame for her and smiled at the awestruck salesgirl.  "Can we take a look at this frame here please?"

The salesgirl blushed and stuttered frantically.  "Of…of co…of course sir…"

She opened the case clumsily and took out the frame Akahito asked for.  "Here you are sir."

Akahito smiled at her which caused her to blush further.  "Doumo."

He took the frame and turned to Hisae.  "Try this on."

"Demo…"

"No buts, just try this on."  He insisted.

"Hai…"  She said weakly as she surrendered.

Hisae removed her glasses and took the frame Akahito chose and put it on.  Now, gone was the pair of old fashioned black rimmed glasses and in with a pair of rimless spectacle, which sat nicely on her nose bridge.  That made her looked younger instantly, and her face was no longer hidden by her glasses.

"That's it!"  He exclaimed jovially.  He reached across and took the frames off Hisae's face.  "Miss, how long does it take to make a pair of glasses?"

"An hour for normal single vision prescription lenses."

"OK, can you make a copy of this prescription onto the new frame?"  He asked holding Hisae's old glasses in one hand and the new frame in another.

"Of course sir, I'll just have to get her focal points and we go ahead with the job."

He nodded.  "Go ahead then."

"Hai."

The salesgirl took out a marker pen and took the new frame from Akahito. 

"Sumimasen, can you put this on for me please?"  She asked Hisae.

Hisae looked at Akahito hesitantly before taking the frame and putting them on.  The salesgirl then asked her to look at different parts of the room and marked down her focal points on the demonstration lenses the frame was fitted with.

"OK, that's fine."  She took the frame off Hisae's face and placed it on the showcase.  "Leave them with us and they should be ready in about an hour."

"Thanks.  We'll come back later."  Akahito said and he dragged Hisae off to somewhere else, to lunch.

This particular shopping area was the closest to Setsuge-ka En.  Akahito showed Hisae around the whole shopping district after they had lunch, and Hisae was able to do some grocery shopping during this time.

When they returned to the optical shop, Hisae's new glasses were done and ready for her to wear. 

The new glasses did not hide her features like her old ones did, and her purple eyes and soft features could be seen clearly through the new glasses.  Although Akahito insisted on paying for her new glasses, Hisae refused and stood her ground.  She took out a credit card and paid for the glasses herself.

"Onii-chan had opened a bank account for me here, so you don't have to worry about me having financial problems."  She smiled at him sweetly.

Akahito put his hands into the air in defeat and let her be.

When they got back to Setsuge-ka En later that day, Akahito gave her one of his name cards.

"Here, keep this.  The numbers on this card are for private use only, so you'll be able to find me when you need to.  And, don't hesitate to call me when you need help, k?"

Hisae nodded and hugged him in thanks.  "Arigatou Akahito nii-chan."

Akahito grinned stupidly at what he just heard.  "Did I just hear you call me nii-chan?"

Hisae stepped back and smiled her first true smile for the day, and a cheeky one too.  "Hai!  You did hear what you heard, and because of that, you're now doomed to take care of me and spoil me as your imouto from now on."

"That'll be just fine with me.  But don't complain about me breathing down your back or being overprotective ne."  He flashed teasing smile at her.

"Don't worry, I won't.  Ne, it's getting late and you still have to get back to Tokyo right?  You better go then."

"OK, just remember to call me."

"Yes mother hen." 

"Who are you calling a mother hen?"  He yelped and pouted, making Hisae laughed.  "I happened to be one of the finest violists in the Japan Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra ne!"

"Hai, hai.  And, you need to get yourself back to Tokyo before you get fired ne?"

"Speaking of which," Akahito glanced at his watch and flinched.  "I'm getting out of here, you take care of yourself, you hear?"

Hisae nodded and Akahito ran to the elevators.  She closed the door behind her back and smiled.

So…this is what freedom tastes like.  Hmm…not bad.

She hummed a _vivo (4) melody as she walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries she'd just bought and to unpack her luggage later._

o        o        o        o        o

It was Hisae's second day in Japan, and today's her first day at school.

She was walking to Shohoku clad in its navy colored uniform, with a red bow just below her neckline.  Just as she was going to step into the school grounds, someone tapped her shoulders.  She turned around and saw a slim girl who was slightly shorter than her but clad in the same navy uniform.  The girl had shoulder length brown hair with yellow streaks in between strands.  Her eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean blue and her skin was of the healthiest tan.  Furthermore, she was on roller blades!

"Konichiwa!"  The girl said cheerfully.  The word mischief could be seen dancing in her blue eyes.  "Remember me?!"

Hisae was startled and puzzled.  Then, her eyes widened in realization and disbelief.  "Kimi…"

"Yeaps, that's me!"  The girl said while grinning like a sly cat.

"…"  Hisae was speechless because she really didn't what to say or how to react to this seemingly hyperactive girl, who happened to be the hair dresser from yesterday.

"By the way, I'm Ying.  Zhi Ying to be exact."  Ying (5) introduced herself to Hisae in the most un-Japanese manner.  "You're a new transferee right?  You look like a gaijin, where are you from?  What class are you allocated to?"

"Ano…a…I…"  Hisae was lost for words.  She didn't know how or where to begin with Ying's questions.

"Hmm?"  Ying persisted

"You're the hair dresser from Tenga Hair Studio!"  Hisae gasped.

"Yes, I am.  But that's not the point.  My questions!  Answer them for me please?"  Ying blinked mischievously.

After taking a deep breath, Hisae spoke slowly.

"Watashi wa Shitsuki Hisae desu, doumo yoroshiku Ying-san."  She bowed slightly then continued, "Yes, I'm a transferee, and I'm a gaijin from Australia.  I've been allocated Class 3 – 6."

"Great!"  Ying squealed zealously.  "We're in the same class."

Ying grabbed Hisae's arm and pulled her along with her.  "Let's get you to the admin first since it's your first day …"

Hisae felt like she'd just been hit by a whirlwind and everything was a little wobbly.  She didn't and couldn't react to what Ying said afterward.  She just let the shorter girl dragged her along…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Explanation time ^_~_

(1)        Kanagawa ken ritsu Shohoku koutougat-kou    ~          Kanagawa Prefecture founded, Shohoku Senior High School (for those who didn't 

know)

            (2)        san-nen roku-kumi                                            ~          Year 3, Class 6 (also for those who didn't know)

            (3)        Setsuge-ka En                                                  ~          Snow, Moon, Flower Garden (the name for the apartment block)

            (4)        vivo                                                                  ~          a music term meaning lively

            (5)        Zhi Ying                                                           ~          another OC besides Shitsuki Hisae, who is in fact Moon Glow-san!  :D

_Okies…  How was this chappy?  :D  Hope you guys like this introductory chapter :)  So…  Review pweese~~~   =^.^=_

_Arigatou gosaimashita!  =^.^=_

_The lazy neko signing out…_


	3. A Normal Day at School?

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**A big thanks to the reviewers again!  ^_^**

**Tensaispira:               You like Zhi Ying?!  :D hehehe…  Moon-san was glad to hear that!  Since it is her that I've got in that ^_~**

**sLL:                            She's kooky isn't she? Hehehe…  And, rimless glasses…nice… I had one pair made before also, but… it's too thick, so I didn't wear it  :P hehehe…**

**Evil Within:                Well…believe it or not, but one pair of glasses can do miracles to a person's looks  :P hehehe…  So, are you considering changing to a pair of rimless as well??  ^_~**

**Fiery-chan:                 Kiang??  Me??  Nah, you must be talking about someone else… hehehe…  As for the big secret, can't tell you that ne, if not, it won't be a secret anymore, right?  :P**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 2 – A Normal Day at School?**

"Miss Zhi, have you been terrorizing your juniors again?"  The administrative secretary asked in a faint tone.

Ying grinned widely at the middle aged woman.  "In fact, I've been a good girl today.  I even brought you the new transferee."  She said sweetly.

The woman looked at the quiet girl beside Ying.  "Ah, you must be that transferee we've been waiting for.  Our principal has been waiting for you and has asked to see you when you arrive.  Just bear with me for a moment while I contact him."

Hisae nodded while Ying leaned an elbow onto the counter and tapped her fingers impatiently.

The secretary put the phone back on its hook and smiled at Hisae.  "The principal is waiting for you now," she pointed to a door on the right far side of the room.  "His office is just there, so you can go ahead."

Hisae bowed slightly in gesture of thanks and walked to the said office.

The secretary then turned to Ying scowling a little.  "As for you, young lady, the principal said since you're in the same class as Miss Shitsuki, you'll show her to your classroom and give her a tour around our school later.  For now, please take a seat and be good while you wait."

Ying raised an eyebrow and grinned at the secretary naughtily.  "Yes ma'am!"  She even saluted before she went over to the row of chairs by the wall.

The secretary rolled her eyes at Ying's antics and went back to her work.

Hisae knocked on the door labeled with kouchoushitsu (1) three times before twisting the knob and opening the door.

"Shitsuki-san, please take a seat."  The principal, a man in his late fifties said with a kind, friendly smile.

Hisae bowed and sat down in one of the chairs before the large oak desk.

"We've been waiting for you for some time now, Shitsuki-san."  He said slowly.

"Eh?"  A questioning sigh escaped Hisae.

"Did you not know that you were enrolled in Shohoku from the beginning of the semester?"  He asked in surprise of her incomprehension.

Hisae shook her head.  "Iie, I didn't know sir.  My brother only told me that every thing has been arranged for me and my guardian will tell me at which school I'm enrolled when I arrive in Japan."

The principal scratched his chin thoughtfully.  "Sou ka?"

She nodded.

"Well, although I know little about your situation, but I guess I have a hunch on why your brother didn't tell you anything about your new life here in Japan earlier."  He smiled understandingly.  "But, the main thing is, you are here now.  So, I hope you will enjoy your stay here.  And, I've acknowledge your request about not using your full name while you are here."

He stood up from his seat and offered a hand to Hisae.  "Welcome to Shohoku High, Shitsuki Hisae-san."

Hisae stood up and took his hand.  "Arigatou kouchou sensei."  She smiled an appreciative smile as she shook his hand.

"Right, the second bell will be going soon.  I trust that Zhi Ying-san will take you to your class and show you around the school grounds during the breaks.  So, enjoy your day."

"Hai.  Doumo arigatou."  Hisae bowed deeply and turned to leave the office.

Ying jumped to her feet and hurried over to Hisae as she exited the office.

"Let's go, the second bell's gonna go anytime now, and we have Eguchi sensei for history in the first period.  He'll kill us if we're late!  C'mon!"

Ying dragged Hisae out of the admin office and ran through a few corridors then up a few flights of stairs to get to their classroom.  Both were huffing and puffing by the time they reached their classroom's door, and were just in time to meet up with their approaching teacher.

 "Maa, maa, what have we here?"  Eguchi sensei smirked at the two girls who were gasping for air.  "Miss Zhi, are you going to go into the class by yourself or do you want me to _put you in it?"_

Ying scowled before looking up at the sensei with a sweet face.  "Why of course I will walk into the classroom myself, Eguchi sensei.  I can never think of troubling you just to have you _put me into the class."  She said in a honey covered voice that was emanating with sarcasm._

Ying waltzed into the classroom before Eguchi sensei could retort to her statement, but not before pushing her nose up with a finger to imitate porky pig behind the sensei's back.  Hisae saw her little demonstration and stifled a smile.  Eguchi sensei then noticed Hisae.

"You are?"  He asked coldly.

"Watashi wa Shitsuki Hisae desu, sensei.  A tennyuusei (2)."  She replied politely after bowing.

"Oh ok.  Do you have a transfer slip from the main office?"  He asked more friendlily this time.

"Hai."  She handed him a piece of blue B5 sized paper.

"Yosh.  Come with me then." 

He slid the door of Class 3 – 6 opened and stepped inside with Hisae following close behind.  Upon his entrance, the whole class quieted and sat up straight facing the front of the room.  The prefect called for everyone to stand up and bid their teacher good morning before sitting down again at their teacher's signal.

Eguchi sensei stood behind the desk and cleared his throat.  "Good morning class.  Today, we have a new transfer student with us.  Please welcome her with your friendly manner and help her when she requires your help."

He gestured for Hisae to move forward and introduce herself.

"Watashi wa Shitsuki Hisae desu, doumo yoroshiku."  Hisae said as she bowed deeply.

"Are you related to Mitsui?  How come your names sound so much alike?"  Someone shouted from the back.

Hisae looked up with question marks covering her face.  "Huh?"

Ying scowled and sighed hopelessly at her classmate.  Why am stuck in a room with that idiot?

"Ano, sumimasen, but who is Mitsui?"  Hisae asked in befuddlement.

"OK, listen up people!"  Ying stood up suddenly and exclaimed, "She's not related to Mitsui Hisashi!  She's a transfer student from Australia.  For goodness sake, if you haven't noticed, she's a gaijin, how can she possibly be related to that brainless mule Mitsui!?"

Hisae looked at Ying with thanks for getting her out of the mess.  But low and behold, some of the class's female population began to uproar to Ying's comments on Mitsui.  Hisae sweat-dropped at the situation whilst Eguchi sensei's throbbing temporal nerve became visible as his temper rose to new heights.

"URUSAI!  ALL OF YOU!"  Eguchi sensei boomed.  The class silent immediately while sweat-dropping acutely as they could see smoke began to appear from their sensei's head.

"I do not want to hear anymore of this…this stupidity!  Now, we'll get started on today's lesson."  He growled.

When everyone hurried to take out their text books and note books, Eguchi sensei turned to Hisae and spoke softly, while trying to keep his temper in place.

"There's an empty seat next to our prized student, Kogure, so you may sit there."  He pointed in the bespectacled boy's direction.

"Hai sensei."

Hisae bowed and walked toward her seat and new seatmate slowly.  She nodded at Kogure when she reach the allocated sit and pulled back the chair to sit down.

"Hi, Kogure Kiminobu desu.  Yoroshiku."  Kogure said while smiling mildly.

Hisae smiled back at him.  "Shitsuki Hisae.  Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Touché."  He smiled.

Hisae raised an eyebrow in surprise.  "You know French?"

Kogure laughed lightly.  "Nope.  But I do remember catching that word in a few movies I've seen before."

"Naruhodo…"  She smiled at his reply.

Before they could get more acquainted with each other, Eguchi sensei had started the day's lesson.

o        o        o        o        o        o

All the students were finally able to catch a breath and relax when the recess bell rang.  Everyone in the classroom let out a sigh of relief.

Ying bounced over to where Hisae and Kogure were from the other side of the room, and sat down in the now empty seat in front of Hisae.  She leaned her elbows onto Hisae's desk while her hands cupped her face.

"Ne, Hisae-chan, you wanna have lunch together?"  Ying asked cheerily.

Hisae smiled.  "I'd be glad to.  Thanks for the invitation"

"Great!"  Ying yelped happily.

"Ying-san, I think you really did it this time.  Eguchi sensei was really mad just now."  Kogure spoke softly as he arranged his books.

Ying rolled her eyes.  "Let me ask you this, Kogure-kun, when is any teacher not mad at me?"

Kogure stopped for a moment as if to think about Ying's words.

"You're right, Ying-san.  Guess I worry too much then."  He said teasingly.

"Ying-san is in trouble with the teachers?"  Hisae asked her new friends.

Ying laughed it off.  "Ha!  It's more like the teachers are in trouble with me!  Hahahahaha…"

"Huh?  I don't get it."  Hisae said confusingly.

"Let me explain."  Kogure said as he pushed the nose piece of his glasses with a finger.  "You see, Ying-san here is…well…shall I say, too active for the teachers too handle.  But the teachers can't put her in detention or anything because she always manages to keep herself from crossing that boarder, just.  And academically speaking, she's one of the top students in Shohoku, so the teachers can't do anything to take out their frustrations."

"Sou…"  Hisae nodded.

"Ne Kogure-kun, aren't you mad about me down-grading your teammate like that?"  Ying asked while blinking innocently.

Kogure scratched his head feebly.  "Ano…I really have no comments on that one.  But I do wonder why you hold such a grudge against Mitsui."

Ying shrugged carelessly, but her flamingly eyes betrayed her.  "Like I said, he's a brainless mule."

"Sou ka?"  Kogure smiled thoughtfully.

"Hn."  Ying shrugged again.  "Just the mention of scar boy agitates me from here to Rome and back!  Argh!  That chauvinistic brainless mule.  I'll get him one of these days and deflate his ego for all it's worth."  She clenched her hands into balls of fists as she spoke.

Both Kogure and Hisae could see the dangerous flame that was dancing in Ying's eyes.

"Ano, Ying-san, don't you think you're overreacting?  I mean, Mitsui's not such as bad guy after all."  Kogure tried to cool Ying's temper and defend his teammate at the same time.

"Not a bad guy my foot!"  Ying snubbed.

The bell indicating the start of another string of lessons sounded before the Kogure could say more for trying to make peace between Ying and Mitsui.  Ying returned to her seat as their English teacher entered the classroom.  The teacher frowned upon seeing her running to her seat.

o        o        o        o        o        o

After the double period of English, everyone in Class 3 – 6 almost shouted "hail to the life saving lunch bell".  English, although in the Japanese society it was not used that often in the common daily life, it was still a necessity to learn and know the language.  For most of the Japanese, it wasn't an easy language to learn, so most of the students would have a hell of a time whenever they had their English lessons.  However, within Class 3 – 6, less than a handful of students found English difficult.  These were the top students, Ying, Akagi, and Kogure.  Hisae on the other hand, was of course not stressed by the language since she grew up in a western country.

"Hisae-chan, let's go and I'm starving."  Ying shouted as she waltzed over to Hisae's seat.

Hisae took out her purse from her bag and stood up to go.  She turned to Kogure before they left, "Would you like to join us, Kogure-kun?"

Kogure declined as he pushed his chair into position.  "Thanks for the invite, but I'm can't join you I'm afraid.  We've got practice."

"Oh, what sort of practice?"  Hisae asked out of curiosity.

"Basketball of course."  A voice boomed behind them.

Kogure smiled at his best friend.  "Aa, Akagi.  You ready to go?"

"Of course."

Ying let out a mushroom breath.  "You're a slave driver Akagi-kun."  She said to the giant towering above them, but Akagi just smiled at her.

Hisae looked at the new comer and was quite surprised by his height.

"By the way, this is Shitsuki Hisae-san."  Kogure began to introduce his new seatmate to his best friend.

"I know Kogure, she introduced herself this morning."  Akagi said to the vice-captain and offered a hand to Hisae.  "Akagi Takenori.  Captain of the basketball team.  Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."  Hisae shook his hand briefly and smiled.

"OK, we'd better get going Kogure."  Akagi said.

Kogure nodded and waved at the girls.  "See you guys later."

The girls waved back then went off in the opposite direction.

After buying their bento boxes from the cafeteria, Ying and Hisae found a shady spot under the blooming sakuras to have their lunch.

"Ne Hisae-chan, I think it's really a pity that you cut your hair."  Ying said as she chewed on a piece of tori karage (3).

Hisae looked at her questioningly.  "Why do you say that Ying-san?"

Ying shrugged.  "You've got nice hair.  Oh and by the way, drop the san thing, it is so ewe~" She made a gesture shuddering at the mention of the suffix.  "Besides, formalities and I don't mix."

Hisae smiled at her friend's relaxed attitude.  She is such a free spirited girl.  How I wish I could be like her, but… She sighed mentally.

"Hisae?  Earth to Hisae!"  Ying waved a hand in front of the seemingly lost Hisae.

Hisae snapped out of her reverie and smiled apologetically.  "Gomen.  Where were we?"

Ying pointed at her head.  "Your hair."

"Oh yes.  Well, I have my reasons."  Hisae smiled dimly.

"Okies.  Everyone has their own little secrets, so I won't ask anymore.  But you know what?  That pair of glasses you had on when you were at Tengo was really disastrous; this new pair is way nicer."  Ying winked at her.

Hisae blushed a little at her comment.  "Aa…thanks."

Ying laughed out loud at how easily Hisae blushed.

"Hey, you wanna go and watch the basketball team practice later?  When we finish our lunch I mean."  Ying asked suddenly.

"Basketball team?"  Hisae asked hazily.

"Yeah!  Akagi and Kogure are there, oh and Kogure's the vice-captain of the team if you don't already know."  Ying said in a shrilled voice.  "I heard they have a really good chance at making it to the prefecture finals this year."

"Sou ka?  He doesn't look it though."  Hisae mumbled.

"Hey, there's the saying 'looks can be deceiving', remember?"  Ying winked at her.

Hisae smiled and said.  "OK, since we have nothing better to do."

"Yosh!  Let's finish our lunch and go then."

Hisae nodded.  Just as she was going to start at her bento again, she remembered something and looked at Ying suspiciously.  "Ying, why were you at Tengo yesterday?  And how come you know how to hair dress?"

Ying's chopsticks stopped in midair and she let out a nervous laugh.  "Ano… hehe… well… you see… um… my mum's the owner of Tengo, so… um… you know what I mean."  She said sheepishly.

Hisae let out a small laugh at her seemingly nothing-can-beat-me-down friend's nervous gestures.  "I see, and thank you for cutting my hair so nicely for me Ying.  I really like it."

"You do?"  Ying's eyes brightened at her words.

Hisae nodded.  "Uh huh.  I think you've got really skilled hands."

"Yes!"  Ying exclaimed and balled her right hand into the air, along with her chopsticks.  "You're my first master piece Hisae, and I'll guarantee there's more to come."

Hisae just smiled at Ying's happy actions.  So this is what it feels like to have friends… She smiled a silent smile to herself.

o        o        o        o        o        o

Ayako looked over to the door as it was pushed open.  In came two girls, one whom she was familiar with because of the well known fights she had with Mitsui, and one she had never seen before.  She quickly scanned the new girl from head to toe and found that girl looked somewhat familiar, yet she couldn't remember where she'd seen her before.  She tilted her head to the right slightly and looked at the new girl again.  The girl had chin length, layered brown hair that framed her oval face nicely.  She's definitely taller than most Japanese girls, and her features shouted the word gaijin.  She's not the drop-dead-gorgeous type, more like the soft spoken types that you have to really look to find her attractive in the most subtle of ways.

Where have I seen that face before? Ayako asked herself silently.  Oh, whatever, it'll come to me when the time comes.

The curly hair manageress of the basketball team walked over to Ying and Hisae.  "Ying-sempai, so nice to see you today."

"Hey Ayako-chan, how's things?"  Ying smiled at her junior.

"Considering how things are going, it's not bad."  Ayako shrugged.  "Ano sempai, who's your new friend?"

"She's Hisae, a new transferee, and my new classmate."  Ying introduced briefly.

Ayako grinned brightly.  "Aa."  She bowed, "I'm Ayako, the team's manageress.  Doumo yoroshiku."

Hisae bowed in return.  "Shitsuki Hisae.  Doumo yoroshiku."

"Hisae-sempai, you sure look like a gaijin, where are you from?"  Ayako asked excitedly.

"I'm from Australia."

"Your mother must be an Australian then, since you've got a Japanese surname."

"Iie.  My mother was from Japan.  I'm just using her maiden name.  My father was from originally France."  Hisae told her junior.

"Sou ka?"  Ayako's eyes widened.  "How come you're not using your father's name then?  Shouldn't you use his name?"

"My French surname is too long and besides, I'm in Japan now, so using my mum's maiden name would make things a lot easier."

"Aa.  Let me just ask you one more question, then I'll shut up."  Ayako smiled sheepishly.  "Do you speak French then?"

Hisae smiled at her cheerful junior and nodded.  "We speak both French and Japanese at home, that why I can communicate with you now in Japanese."

Ayako nodded her head energetically.  "OK, I will now shut up."  I definitely don't remember knowing or meeting such a person before.  Wonder why I feel she looks familiar…

Hisae let out a small laugh upon Ayako's frantic nodding.

The two then noticed something, Ying's quiet.  Too quiet in fact.  So they turned to look at Ying and found her in an intense staring contest with who-else but the former junior high MVP, Mitsui Hisashi.  Fiery sparks could be felt reverberating in the air.  Guess this is what happened when enemies met.

"What are you looking at you brainless baka?"  Ying snarled at the indigo head.

"Look who's talking.  And who are you calling a brainless baka, you lame-brain onna!"  Mitsui snorted.  "Also, if you don't cap that cockiness of yours, you're definitely going to be _boy-friendless for the rest of your high school life."_

Immediately, all eyes on court were turned to the bickering pair.

"Lame-brain, am I?  I wonder who was it that failed almost every single subject in last term's exams.  Besides, cockiness suits me.  I like being cocky and who said that I'm worried about not having a boy friend?"

Mitsui stomped over to the sideline where Ying was standing and tried to intimidate her with his height and size.  Ying did not feel unnerved at all by Mitsui's stance.  Instead, she smirked at him, degradingly.

"Why you!?"  Sparks of anger could be seen burning in Mitsui's blue eyes.  Miyagi quickly ran forward and held the point guard back as he was about to lunge for Ying.

"Mitsui-san!  She's a girl for god's sake!  You can't beat up a girl!  Besides, don't you remember what you promised Anzai sensei?"  Miyagi shouted as he increased the pressure of his arm lock on the taller boy.

Mitsui glared daggers at the smirking Ying and took a couple of deep breaths.  Calm down there Hisashi, calm down…

Kogure jumped into the scene sweat-dropping.  "Mitsui-kun, calm down please..."  

"Don't worry Kogure, I'm a civilized person, not some brut.  I don't hit ladies, especially not shrews like her."  Mitsui shoved Miyagi off and grunted.  "Ha!  But, if she's a lady then the real ladies must be on the extinct creatures' lists!  Hahahahaha…" 

Everyone sweat-dropped at Mitsui's words.  But he was suddenly 'swept off' his feet at the blink of an eye and fell backward with a loud thud.  Before he had a chance to figure out what happened, Ying loomed over him and knelt a knee into his groin causing him to hiss at the pain.  She pulled his collar, lifting his upper torso slightly above the ground.

"Listen up you dickhead, a word of advise to you is: kill that blasted oh-I'm-so-great ego of yours; if not, I can guarantee you that I'll kick your ass to the moon and back one of these days!"  Ying sneered at him.

Kogure's glasses became lop-sided at what he saw and gawked at what was happening before him, together with the others.

She let go of the indigo head and strolled toward the shocked Ayako and Hisae.  She then stopped in mid stride and looked back at the still down point guard and grinned evilly.  "By the way, I'd think twice before I'd take revenge if I'm you, cause, I'm a black belt in Judo."

"Let's go Hisae.  I'm sure you don't want to get infected by that baka's absurdity."  Ying pulled the stunned Hisae out the gym smiling happily.  "Bye Ayako."  She shouted without looking back.

"Wow!  I sure don't wanna get in her way."  Commented the stunned Ayako.

Miyagi turned to Mitsui in slow motion.  "Ano…Mitsui-san, I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you."

Kogure hurried to help Mitsui up.  "You OK, Mitsui?"

Mitsui darted a death glare at the mushroom head and mumbled.  "Yeah…"

I swear I'm gonna get that baka onna back if not my name's not Mitsui! He growled mentally.

"Nyahahahahahaha!  Micchy's butt was kicked by an onna!  Nyahahahahahaha!"  Sakuragi burst out laughing his maniacal laugh while pointing a finger at flushed Mitsui.

"Teme kono aka ozaru!  Urusai!"  Mitsui growled, fists clenched.

"Nyhahahaha…"  Sakuragi chose to ignore his senior and continued laughing.

"Do'ahos."  The Ice Prince who witnessed the whole scene silently finally commented.

"Teme kitsune, who…ITAI!"  Sakuragi yelled and held his hands up to his head, rubbing a newly formed, steaming hot bump.

"What was that for gori!?  I didn't do anything!"  The red head cried.

Akagi ignored the red head and shouted.  "Get back to practice now people!"

Everyone snapped out of being stunned and got back to what they were doing before the Mitsui-Ying brawl. 

Through gritted teeth, Mitsui grumbled, "I swear, I'll get her back for this…"

Meanwhile, Ying and Hisae strolled along one of the corridors.

"Ying, was that really necessary just now?"  Hisae asked cautiously.

Ying looked at her and grinned.  "Of course.  I've wanted to do that for so long and today, I found the chance."

"But, don't you think that was a little too…um…too much?"

"Definitely not!  That guy needs his ego squashed, big time!"

"But don't you think that Mitsui-kun could be hurt badly?  I mean, psychologically speaking."

"Nah!  That guy's too tough to fall because of what happened just now."  Ying's grin widened at that.  "I bet'cha he's gonna think of something to get back at me.  Although I don't know what it'll be, but I'll be anticipating."

Hisae looked at her friend strangely.  "It seems to me that you enjoy conflicting with Mitsui-kun."

"Of course I enjoy them, why else would I be so happy now?"

Hisae sweat-dropped at her friend's declaration.  What is she thinking?!

The rest of the day was a peaceful one, compared to what happened during their lunch break.  After the final bell rang, Hisae and Ying walked out of the school grounds together.  When they reached the T-junction to the right of the school gates, they said goodbyes and headed for home in different directions.

That…ended the first day of Japanese high school life for Hisae and her second day in the land of the rising sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane__の teahouse…_

_Ano…guess the first thing this neko needs to do is run and hide from the Mitsui Fans??  O.o   But, think about it… I'm not that harsh on him am I? :x hehehe…_

_Anyways…Here are the explanations for some of the terms:_

(1) Kouchoushitsu  ~          Principal's Office

(2) Tennyuusei       ~          Transfer Student

(3) tori karage        ~          deep fried chicken, Jap style  *yumz~*

_Okies, Okies…So…Reviews plz~~~ :D  Doumo arigatou~   (begging on hand and knees here…so…be kind and drop a line??  Thankies…)_

_The lazy neko signing out… =^.^=_


	4. Her Shell Breaks

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**A big thanks to the reviewers again!  ^_^**

**Lotus:                         *Bows* Arigatou Lotus-san for your comments.  And, I bet'cha that Moon Glow-san is glad to hear that you like her in the fic ^_~ hahaha…**

**sLL****:                            Hmm…Ying & Mitsui?  Well…you'll just have to read on and find out :P hehehe I'm not giving the story away :P**

**Tensaispira:               Model!?  Nopez…try again Tensai.  Hisae's definitely not a model… hehehe :P  All I can say is…some people knows her because of who she is, and she did cut her hair to hide her identity ;)  So… read on, and I promise you it will not be long before I reveal the big himitsu~ :D**

**ReI142:                      Hmm…well…guess you'll just have to read on and find out what the big secret is ReI142-san ;P  Let's see, it should be out in the open in chapter 5…I hope :x hehehe…**

**Fiery-chan:                 Aiyoh~ Me no kiang lah Fiery-chan!!!  X_x  Also, like I've told you, you have to read on to find out what the hitmitsu is :P  So…don't kill me?  If you kill me, you won't know what's gonna happen next!  Bwahahahahahaha~  (You know that I'm evil right?  Hahaha  :D)  Ano, I think Moon-san already told you who her fav SD character is rite?  So, no need for me to repeat what she'd told you lah ;)**

**Ryyan:                        Thanks for reading.  All will be revealed in due time…  enjoy this chapter ;)**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 – ****Her Shell Breaks…**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Hisae sat before the baby grand practicing.  When the grandfather clock at the opposite end of the room chimed, she looked up at the time and closed the piano covers.  She stood up and walked over to the sofa to pick up her small shoulder bag.  Opening the bag to make sure that she had everything she needed, she turned to the coffee table and picked up the keycard of her condo and left.

When she walked out of Setsuge-ka En, she put her right hand up to shield her eyes from the warm summer sun.  She took a glance at her watch and noticed that she still have some time before her meeting with Ying, so instead of taking the bus, she decided to walk to their meeting place instead.

Over the past few weeks, she found out that Ying was a person much loved and respected by their fellow students.  Even though she gets into all sorts of troubles by irritating the teachers and being caught in the casual Mitsui-Ying brawls, the general student body adored her for her sunny characteristics.  Ying could bring live to any situations, even at the dullest of moments.  Ying had also introduced Hisae to other students, but Hisae found it rather hard to befriend the others because of her diffident nature.  However, with Ying was different.  Hisae didn't feel any pressure around her when she's with Ying.  This is probably what fate is, it has brought Ying into her life, a true friend.  She let a gentle smile curved her lips upon the thought.

o        o        o        o        o

"Hisae!"  The ever cheerful voice of Ying rang out above the hustle and bustle of the Sunday crowd in the central shopping distract of Kanagawa, and was waving her hand frantically at her approaching friend.

Hisae increased her speed slightly and stop in front of Ying.  "Bonjour Ying."

Ying tilted her head to one side as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.  "Nani?"

"Bonjour is French for hello or good morning, kind of a general term for greetings."  Hisae smiled as she explained.

"Sou…"  Ying nodded her head in understanding.  "Anyways, let's go.  I wanna do some shopping!"

The two girls shuttled in and out of different shops, ranging from fashion boutiques to book stores.  A number of paper bags found their way into the girls' hands in less than an hour, with 90% of these belonging to Ying.  She sure meant shopping when she mentioned the word.

"Hey, let's find some place to sit down for lunch, I'm pooped!"  Ying grumbled as they exited the shop they just patronized.

Hisae smiled teasingly at her now energy depleted friend.  "I thought you'd never stop until you've been to every shop."

Ying was about to refute Hisae when she noticed a change in her quiet friend's attitude.  She scrutinized the taller girl as she moved around her in circle, causing Hisae to fidget uncomfortably.

"Ano, Ying?  Is there something wrong?"  Hisae questioned.

A big smile of glee broke out on Ying's face.  "You just teased me!  That means you're opening up Hisae!  Finally!"

Hisae blinked at Ying.  Did I tease her just now?  Is that possible? She thought silently.

Ying watched Hisae as she plunged into deep thoughts and grinned.

"Ying-sempai?"  A voice broke the two friends' silent.

Ying and Hisae both turned around to see who the owner of that voice was.  A petite, brown haired, brown eyed girl was just behind them with two other girls.

"Aa, you're Haruko-chan right?  Akagi-kun no imouto?"  Ying asked.

Haruko nodded.  "Hai."

"Going shopping with your friends?"  Ying asked gesturing to Haruko's two friends, Fujii and Matsui.

"Not really.  We're just going to lunch then to the library to do some research for our project."  The younger girl replied.

"I see."  Ying nodded.

"By the way, these are my close friend Fujii and Matsui."  Haruko introduced.

Ying nodded at her two kohais.  "Hi."

The two younger girls bowed slightly.  "Nice to meet you sempai."

"Likewise."  Ying then realized Hisae was quiet again.  "This is Hisae by the way; she's also in third year."

The three younger girls then exchanged greetings with Hisae.

"Onii-chan had mentioned you before, Hisae-sempai.  It's really nice to meet you."  Haruko said sweetly.

Hisae just smiled at her, not knowing what to say in reply.

"Haruko, we'd better go.  Or else, we won't have enough time to spend at the library."  Fujii said.

Haruko nodded and the three younger girls bid their good byes to their sempais.

Hisae and Ying watched their kohais left and turned to face each other again.

"Let's go."  They said in unison.  Startled by their privity, they burst out laughing.  That was the very first time Ying saw Hisae laughed.  In fact, it was the first time that Hisae had laughed so heartily and so naturally in her life.

When they stopped laughing, they grinned at each other.  They then walked off to lunch together.

When Hisae stopped in front of a French restaurant, Ying gawked at her.  "We're not going in there are we?"

"Why not?"  Hisae asked confusingly.

"Because, that is one expensive restaurant and I don't know French.  Won't know what to order."

Hisae stifled a small laugh at Ying's rather funny predicament and shook her head slightly.  She then emptied the bags in her right hand to her left, and pulled Ying into the restaurant with her before she had a chance to protest.  "C'mon, my treat."

"A table for two please."  Ying said to the service attendant behind the service counter.

"Just a moment please."  The service attendant said and check for table availability.  He then took two copies of menu from the pile and gestured the girls to follow him.  "This way please."

The girls followed him to their table and sat down.  The service attendant offered them the menu and walked off after bowing courteously.

Ying opened the menu and began to see moon and stars because she couldn't understand a single word printed on the menu.  Hisae observed her friend's expression closely as it changed from shocking green to red hot embarrassment.  Ying's expressions were priceless at that moment, and she wouldn't be caught dead with them under normal circumstances.

Ying looked up from the menu and saw Hisae smiling at her.  "What!?  Can't help it if I can't read French and never had French food before!"  She exclaimed sulkily in a low voice.

Hisae just kept smiling.  "Don't worry.  I'll order for you.  What do you like normally?  Fish?  Duck?  Chicken?"

Ying felt better after hearing Hisae words.  "What do you recommend?"

"Hmm…their set lunch looks nice.  That is, if you like fish."

"OK.  I'll trust your taste."

Hisae nodded and signaled for the waiter.

"Are you ready to order, Mademoiselles?"  The waiter asked as he took out his order pad.

"Duex classique appareil déjeuner, en prime eau s'il vous plaît."  Hisae said.

"Oui."  The waiter took down their orders and left.

Moments later, the waiter returned with a bottle of cold water.  He poured it into the girls' glasses before bowing to leave.

"What the heck did you say just now?"  Ying asked Hisae excitedly, she was intrigued by her ability to speak French.

"I ordered our lunch of course."  Hisae smiled.

"Yea, I know that much.  But what did you order exactly?"

"Two sets of their classic set lunch and some water."

"Sou…"

Hisae nodded as she took a sip of the ice-cold water.

"Hey, teach me the language some time?"  Ying asked eagerly.

"If you're really interested, sure."  Hisae replied happily at her friend's interests.

When Ying was about to say more, the first course of their lunch arrived, crème of mushroom soup accompanied by two slices of buttered bread.

"Itekimasu."  The said in unison and started eating.

The second course, a cold chicken salad followed; then the main course, grilled fish in white wine sauce arrived.  They finally ended their sumptuous lunch with mango soufflé and a hot cup of tea.

When they finished their lunch, Hisae asked for the check.  When the leather wallet containing the check came, she placed her credit car in it without looking at the price.  The waiter then went off with the wallet and returned with the credit slip for her to sign.  Hisae added another ¥2,000 to the amount stated as tip and signed the slip.  The waiter cross-checked the signature on the card and the slip, and then folded the carbon copy of the credit slip and gave it to Hisae, together with her card.  Ying only stared wordlessly at Hisae's actions with an uncanny expression.

"Merci, mademoiselle."  The waiter bowed and left their table.

"Ikimasho?"  Hisae asked Ying.

Ying took her bags and stood up.  The girls walked out of the restaurant and Ying who was quiet throughout lunch turned to Hisae and fired her with a chain of questions.

"Do you know how much you just spend on lunch!?  That was more than my monthly allowance!"  Ying cried.

Hisae sweat-dropped at Ying's words.  "It's not that much is it?"

"Not much?!  How can you call spending almost ¥15,000 on lunch not much?!"

'Demo…"

"I don't think I'll ask you to go out for lunch again.  It's just too scary."  Ying said disapprovingly.

"Ying please listen, that was nothing compare to what you've give me."  Hisae said in a solemn tone.

"Nani?"  Ying didn't understand what Hisae was saying

"Compare to the friendship you offered me, that amount I spend on our lunch just now, was nothing.  What's important is that you are my friend, and I think that treating my friend to a nice meal is a reasonable thing to do.  Besides, a little indulging doesn't hurt occasionally."

'Wow!  I think that's the longest line I've heard you speak since I've known you."  Ying gaped at Hisae.  "But still, that's not what I call 'a little indulging', that's more like over indulging.  Also, there are ways you can pamper yourself without spending much you know?"

Hisae looked at her uncertainly.  "What do you mean?"

Ying hooked her arm into Hisae's and pulled her along.  "I'll show you slowly.  You sure don't look like you grew up in a normal family ne."

Hisae smiled weakly at her words.  "I'm afraid you're right there.  My family…is definitely not normal."  She said with a sigh.

"Hisae?"  Ying looked at her with hesitancy, thinking she might have trot upon something she shouldn't have.

Hisae shook her head.  "It's nothing.  Don't worry."  She let out a faint sigh then smiled brightly at Ying.  "Hey c'mon, I see a pet shop there, let's go."

Wonder what caused her to be like this, so diffident and so distant to others… Ying thought as she let herself guided toward the pet shop by Hisae, forgetting about something very important to her health.

"Kawaii!"  Hisae cried happily, as she peered through the glass cabinet, which held several kittens and puppies, in different compartment of course.

Ying clamped her right hand over her nose tightly.  She raised an eyebrow at Hisae's actions and spoke in a nasal voice.  "How can you like those fur balls?"

Hisae tore her gaze away from the adorable 'fur balls', as Ying called them and turned to look at Ying.  "Don't you think they're adorable?"

Ying rolled her eyes.  "No.  I think they're a menace."

"How can you say that about these cute creatures?"  Hisae said in a disapproving tone.

"Cute but irritating, that's what they are."

As if understanding something, Hisae tilted her head to one side and smiled thoughtfully at Ying, who was getting bluer by the minute due to the lack of air.  "Hea…why do I get the feeling that the reason why you don't like them is because you're afraid of them?"

"I'm not afraid of them!"  Ying rebutted and balled her hands into fists, hitting into the air on her sides.  However, as she exclaimed her remarks, she began to sneeze frenziedly.

Hisae's eyes widened to her friend's condition as realization hit her.  Ying's allergic to animals!  No wonder she kept her hand over her nose and mouth as soon as they stepped into the pet shop.

"Daijoubu, Ying?"  Hisae asked in a worried tone.

Ying held up a hand and waved in gesture that she was fine.  "I'll wait for you outside."  She told Hisae in between sneezes and ran out of the shop to catch some fresh air and to relieve her distressed sinus of the fur-ball-air.

Hisae could only watch as Ying ran out.  She smiled and turned back to the glass cabinet.  She poked her finger on the glass playfully and watched the kittens jumped up and down trying to get her finger.

However, unknown to them, a pair of blue eyes watched this with scheming interests.  The eyes' owner, an indigo head whistled a happy tune as he turned to walk away, grinning as a devious plot began to form in his head.

The shop keeper came over and said, "Can I help you there miss?"

Hisae looked up and said, "Can I hold them?"

"Of course."  The guy replied and fished out a chain of keys to open the cabinet.  "Which one would you like to hold?"

Hisae looked at the five kittens in there and spotted 'the one'.  "That one."  She pointed.

The guy leaned over and caught the cute ball of fur Hisae mentioned.  He handed the kitten to Hisae who held it with utmost care.

"This is a Birman koneko, which originates from Burma."  He said.

Hisae stroked the kitten's grayish-beige and white fur gently.  The kitten closed its blue eyes and purred in response.

"He likes you."  He said with a smile.

Hisae looked up at him, "How much does he cost?"

"¥40,000.  And he comes with scheduled vaccinations and some pet gear."  He explained.

Hisae nodded and smiled down at the ball of fur in her arms.  "I'll take him home with me then."

The owner smiled at the kitten-human pair.  "Alright, please come over here and we'll get you the things for this little fellow."

Hisae followed him to the counter and waited as he went around the back of the shop to get the things that came with the kitten.  He returned shortly with a box.  He opened the box and took out a cat-cage in which he placed the kitten.  The kitten meowed softly then curled up into a ball and closed it eyes.  He then took out other things from the box, including a kitty litter tray, a bag of kitty litter, a bag of dry cat food and a bowl, and some cat toys.  Hisae smiled at her soon to be companion and took out her purse.

"How would you like to pay for that, miss?"

"Put it on my credit account please."  Hisae handed him her platinum VISA card.

The shop keeper raised an eyebrow at the sight of the platinum credit card, but did not comment.  He turned to the cash register and punch in the amount, letting the system do it's magic.  Rich kid…

The transaction was approved within the minute and Hisae signed the credit slip.  Returning the card to her, the shop keeper waited for her to settle her things back into her shoulder bag before handling the cage and large paper bag to her.

"There's a schedule for its worming and vaccinations.  So, just bring him back on the day."  He reminded.

Hisae nodded.  "Arigatou."

"No, thank you."  He smiled.

Hisae took the cage in one hand and the bag in another and walked out of the shop to meet up with Ying.

Ying saw the 'things' in Hisae's hand and gasped.  "Stay away from me!"

Hisae laughed at Ying's reaction.  "Oh c'mon, he's harmless.  Besides, I really can't imagine the oh-so-mighty Ying is scared of a little koneko…"  Hisae teased.

Ying's face was red with embarrassment.  "It's not my fault that I'm allergic to fur balls!"  She cried.

Hisae stopped laughing and regained her composure.  "Ok, ok, let's go then, I have to get my little friend back home."

Ying's eye lightened.  "So, we're going to your place then?"

"Yes we are."  Hisae nodded.  "But I'm afraid that I don't have anything good to entertain you with though."

"Oh, that doesn't matter.  Let's go, let's go."  Ying said impatiently as she urged Hisae along, forgetting about her allergy again.

o        o        o        o        o

Ying stood gaping with her blue eyes widened to the widest extent in front of Hisae's condominium.  She thought she'd heard wrong when Hisae hailed down a cab and told the cabbie to take them to Setsuge-ka En.  Now, she had to believe what she heard wasn't wrong; instead it was very much a fact.

Hisae took out her keycard and slid it down the decoder.  The locks clicked and the door opened.  Hisae pushed the door to open further, and stepped inside.  When she noticed that Ying didn't follow her in, she turned around and saw Ying gawking at her.  She put her things down on the floor and pulled Ying into her humble abode.

When Ying entered the condo, she was still gawking at Hisae.  Hisae creased her brows in confusion.  "Daijoubu Ying?"

Not seeing any reaction from Ying, Hisae shook her slightly.  "Ying?  Earth to Ying!  Ying!"

"Huh?  Nani?"  Ying snapped out of her trance and asked blurrily.

"Daijoubu?  You look as if you're in shock or something."  Hisae said worriedly.  "You really don't like small animals that much?"

"Iie.  Don't worry about me, it's not that cat of yours, it's just that you took me by surprise that's all."  Ying said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"  Hisae asked her in bafflement.

"You never told me you live in Setsuge-ka En." 

"Ano…is there something wrong with living here?"  Hisae asked.  She was getting more confused by the minute.  "Anyways, come in first, I need to let the kitten out."

Hisae picked up the cage and everything else she left on the floor and walked into the living area with Ying following.  She put everything on the coffee table then sat on the thickly carpeted floor while Ying sat on the sofa.  Hisae opened the cage and took the kitten out.  She put it on the coffee table and played with it by tapping its front paws with the pen that was on the table.

Ying watched Hisae and the kitten played for a little while then said, "Hisae, how rich are you?"

"Eh?"  Hisae looked up at Ying.  "What do you mean Ying?"

"You really don't know that it costs a fortune to live here do you?  Not to mention you're living in the condominium level."  Ying said hopelessly.

"I don't."  Hisae replied uncomfortably.  "My brother arranged everything for me before I came here, so I don't know how much the rent costs."

"No wonder."  Ying nodded.  "Ooi, do you live here alone?"  Her blue eyes danced around as she moved her head.

"Hai."

"Can I snoop around your condo a bit?"  Ying asked excitedly.

"Sure, go ahead."

While Ying went exploring Hisae's condo, Hisae unpacked the things for the Birman kitten and got herself and Ying a bottle of mineral water each.  Hisae let the kitten play with its new toy, a feather that was stuck to a plastic rod.  She smiled at the kitten's antics as she walked pass and went searching for her snoopy friend.

Hisae found Ying examining the computer in her study with vast interests.  She tapped Ying's shoulder and startled the shorter girl.

"You scared me there."  Ying said as she gestured to sooth her racing heart.

Hisae handed Ying a bottle of mineral water and asked, "What were you looking at?"

Ying twisted the bottle open and took a sip.  "What are you doing with all these weird softwares?"

"What weird softwares?"  Hisae raised an eyebrow confusingly.

Ying turned to the switched on PC, moved the mouse pointer to an icon, and double clicked on it.  The program soon opened.

"This one for example."  Ying said.

Hisae looked over Ying's shoulders to see which program she had opened.  "Oh, that.  Well, I'm trying to compose a piece of music for the piano and that's the simplest music composer available on the market."

"Huh?  Compose a piece of music for the piano?"

"Uh huh."  Hisae nodded.

"You play the piano?"  Ying asked in surprise.

"Uh huh."  Hisae nodded again, and then added, "And the saxophone too."

"Wow, you play two instruments?"

Hisae nodded again.

"What sort of music are you composing then?"  Ying asked curiously.

"Come out and I'll show you."

Hisae turned to leave the study.  Ying followed her out of the study back into the living room, where she saw Hisae sitting down at the piano, and opened its covers fluidly.  She looked up and saw Ying standing by the side of the baby grand, and she began to play.  Her slender fingers moved over the black and white keyboard silkily, and a _dolce (1) melody floated into the air.  Ying closed her eyes and let her senses drown by the soothing music._

The music stopped abruptly and Ying opened her eyes.  She looked at Hisae questioningly.  "Why'd you stop?"

"That's where I'm up do with the composing.  I still have to compose the rest before it's complete."

"Sou ka…"

Hisae nodded.

Ying leaned onto the baby grand's cover and winked at Hisae.  "You know, if Chitsuko know you can play the piano and the sax, she'd try everything to drag you into the music club."

"Chitsuko?  Ano, dare ka Chitsuko?"  Hisae asked puzzlingly.

Ying sweat-dropped.  "Morinaga Chitsuko, our classmate, long black hair, brown eyes, about my height.  Ring any bells?"

"Aa, wasurerareru (2)."  Hisae poked out her tongue cutely.

Ying rolled her eyes in hopelessness.

"Eeto…what about Morinaga-san?"  Hisae asked.

"She's the music club's president."

"Aa, naruhodo."  Hisae nodded and looked at Ying with puppy eyes.  "You won't snitch on me in now, will you?"

Ying threw her a bleak look.  "How can you think so lowly of me?"  She exclaimed.  However, the next thing she knew was, she was sneezing like crazy again, for the second time that day.  That would mean only one thing…

"Get away from me you ball of fur!"  She yelled and jumped away from the piano, trying to contain her sneezes.

The cute ball of fur looked up at the now hysterical Ying and meowed, big eyes watching her innocently.  Hisae laughed at the situation and picked up the tiny fur ball.

"Now, now, don't you dare go around terrorizing poor Ying-nee chan, you hear?"  Hisae said as she tapped the kitten's head lightly.

"Shitsuki Hisae!  Are you making fun of me!?"  Ying demanded from the other side of the room.

Hisae looked up and blinked innocently.  "Would little ole me dare to tease the almighty Zhi Ying?"

"Hisae!"  Ying groaned.

Hisae chuckled at Ying's helplessness.  She coughed to regain her composure and said, "Help me think of a name for my new friend here."

"It's a fur ball.  Just call it that will do."  Ying snorted.

"Ying, don't be mean."  Hisae shook her head disapprovingly.  "C'mon, help me think of a name."

Ying plopped herself onto the sofa and stared at the human-cat pair blankly.  "I don't know; I haven't named anything before."

Hisae continued to stroke the kitten's fur and it purred happily to her stroking.

Suddenly, Hisae looked up smiling.  "I know.  I'll call him Lucian."

"Huh?  Ru what?"

"Not Ru, Lu.  Lu-ci-an.  It's a Roman name meaning light."  Hisae smiled.

"Oh ok…"  Ying mumbled.

"I'm hungry again; do you have anything readily eatable in the fridge?"  Ying said and headed toward the kitchen.

Hisae put Lucian on the floor and followed Ying into the kitchen.  "I think there's some roast chicken left.  We can make some sandwiches out of that if you like."

"That'd be great."  Ying called out as she opened the fridge to take out the chicken and some salad dressing for their sandwiches.

While Ying made the sandwiches, Hisae brewed them some tea.  They then sat down at the kitchen counter chatting, enjoying their afternoon tea.

"You're good enough to be a pro with the piano, you know?"  Ying commented between bites.

Hisae's hand and sandwich stopped in midair upon hearing her words.  She smiled weakly and shook her head.  "Even if I have the ability to, I don't want to yet.  It's not time yet."

'What do mean?"  Ying took another bite off her sandwich.

"Nothing.  Ano, you know that term project we're supposed to be doing, when should we start?"  Hisae tried to change the subject, stiffly.

"Oh hell!  Do not mention the word project please.  It's a nightmare!"  Ying groaned.  Wonder why she changed the subject…  She is definitely hiding something, but what is it and how can I get it out of her?  Hmmm…it will have to wait.

Hisae smiled at Ying's annoyed expression.  "It can't be that bad.  Besides, we have the other two top students in our group.  So, that should ease things a bit."

"Come to think of it, we'd better discuss this with Kogure-kun and Akagi-kun tomorrow so we can set a date to start working on it."

"Un.  Demo, they've been quite busy lately though, haven't they.  I mean, it's the prefecture finals soon and their team's extending their practices.  Also, we'll be having our midterm exam soon, so we're really tight with time ne."  Hisae thought logically.

"Guess so.  Soshite, we only have two weeks before the project's due.  Oh, and keep your fur ball away."  Ying scowled as Hisae picked Lucian up from the floor and moved away from them before she started sneezing again.

Hisae tore her sandwiches into small pieces and fed them to Lucian.  "Should we make up a schedule for working on the project then?  Say, we can split the project into four parts and each of us can do our part individually then we meet as a group and compile the whole thing together.  What do you think?"

Ying nodded at the idea.  "That sounds good.  And we can have the group meeting here."  She grinned widely.  "I mean, you're living alone so there are no adults to pester us."

Hisae smiled at Ying's remarks.  "Let me tell you this then, you are welcomed here at any time, even to stay over whenever you like."

"Nesupa (3)!?"  Ying cried happily.

"Mochiron.  You're my friend Ying; of course you're welcomed at any time."  Hisae smiled gently.

"Ara, I just remembered something."  Ying said out of the blue.

"Doushita?"

"Kogure-kun's birthday is coming up, it's next week in fact, on the 12th.  Think we should do anything to celebrate for him?"  Ying said as she sipped her tea.

"Sou ka?"  A shy smiled curled Hisae's lips as the image of the basketball club's vice-captain came to mind, and a faint blush pinked her cheeks.

Ying stole a glance at the blushing Hisae and smirked teasingly.  "Hea…I think someone has a crush on the valedictorian-to-be."

Hisae's pinked cheeks reddened a few shades.  "I don't know what you are talking about."  Hisae mumbled.

Ying grinned slyly at Hisae.  "Are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Ying!"  Hisae blurted.

"Bwahahahahahaha…"  Ying burst in into unstoppable laughter because Hisae now looked redder than the ripest tomato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane__の teahouse…_

_Konichiwa minna-san!  :D  Here I am again ^_~ Anyways, let's get the explanations for the Jap terms over with first…_

_                                    (1)        dolce                ~          music term meaning sweet_

                                    (2)        Wasurerareru   ~          I forgot

                                    (3)        Nesupa?           ~          Really?

_So…  What do you think about this chapter?  Please click that little button on the lower left corner and drop me a line?  Onegai shimashita~~_

_Okies… enough said, the lazy neko signing out =^.^=_

_P/S:  The neko can't speak French, so please don't kill me if I got the little French dialogue wrong ^_^;_


	5. A Change of Heart?

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**A big thanks to the reviewers again!  ^_^**

**moonglow****:                  Ano…do I have to say anything to you?  LOL~ But…Guess there is something I need to say to u ne, that is…10Q for helping out with this chapter!!  Big time~ And, you know what I mean and at which part ne ^_~  Arigatou~ :D**

**frozenfemale****:             Well, can't tell you if there's something wrong with Hisae's life or not, not yet anyways :P  So, that's for you to find out in later chapters.  Tnx for staying tune :))**

**sLL****:                            Huh?  Your brain is fried!?  O.o  LOL~ Take care of yourself ne, my friend ^_~**

**Tensaispira****:               Yes, Hisae does like Kogure, and I have a feeling that our dear Megane-kun feels the same toward her also ^_~  Err…  Mitsui?  That's what I have to conjure up ne, for him to get back at Ying :P hahaha~  As for Hisae's identity…still can't tell you…sowwie~ :P**

**Fiery-chan:                 ano…  when did u become so crazy fiery-chan!?  How can you have the heart to tape me to my chair and force me to type??  *boo hoo* *sob sob*  ~_~  so bad~  :x  think I'm a bad influence on you~  bwahahahaha~ :D  As for the himitsu… hehe… it won't be a hitmitsu anymore if I told ya right??  *grins* ^_~  so… keep guessing ne… hehe :P**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

            _"Italics"          Dialogue spoken in French_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 – A Change of Heart?**

After seeing Ying off, Hisae returned to her condo, sat down at the piano, and played.  As the soft tune of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake flooded the room, her lips curled into a smile.  Closing her eyes, she thought about what had happened in the short span of time that she had been in Kanagawa.

She arrived in this city west of Tokyo two months ago, at the end of the Japanese spring just in time to see the last blooms of sakuras.  On the first day here, she had met the astonishingly spirited and energetic Ying who cut her hair, and who she met again the next day in school.  Ying and she became fast friends, and their friendship developed deeper as the days passed.  Even though Ying was the one who started their friendship, Hisae had learnt through this special friend of hers to open her heart to the world, and enjoy what the world can offer her.  The Hisae today was no longer the diffident girl who ran away from her manipulative parents.  The Hisae today although still somewhat quiet, her spirit was a lively one.  Her purple eyes no longer showed signs of anxiety or timidity; instead, they were now always sparkling with new vigor.

When Swan Lake ended, another well known piece of Tchaikovsky reverberated through the room.  The Nutcracker Suite.  The playful rhythm of the piece suited her frame of mind well.  When she played this overture, she thought about her meetings with Kogure, the ever good-natured vice-captain of the basketball team and the prized student of their school.  She could not help but blushed at the thought of the bespectacled boy.  Throughout the last two month, he had helped her at various occasions.  These included the few informal tutoring sessions where he had helped her with her Japanese.  His ever pleasant and gentle smiles always reminded her of spring breezes blowing across a vast meadow, and across her heart's still lake, rippling the supposedly calm surface.  It was only not long ago that she realized she had unusual feelings for her suave seatmate.

Whilst Hisae was playing the piano relaxingly, unknown to her was, someone was trying to hunt her down from a continent and an ocean away…

o        o        o        o        o

_"Where is she?  I demand that you tell me!"  A middle aged woman with oriental features clothed in a designer suit glared at the young man in his early twenties seated in front of her, her son.  However, by appearance, she only looked to be in her early thirties._

Eien glanced at his mother scornfully, his purple eyes sheath by ice.  His chiseled features hardening further as the minute passed.  

_"Why do you care?"  His said acrimoniously._

_"Tell me where she is now."  The woman whose maiden name was Shitsuki Nagisa demanded once more._

Eien stood up from his seat, towering above his mother with his 184cm height and shrugged boldly.  _"I don't know."_

_"You dare say you don't know!  You helped her ran away, she could never manage that little scheme if not for you."  Nagisa sneered at her son._

_"I have told you what I know and that is all I can say."  Eien said as he walked out of the study.  He paused in mid stride and added, __"If you love her, let her be.  Let her enjoy this one year of freedom.  She had promised to return after one year.  If she does not, I will see to it that she does return and attend the conservatory myself."_

With that, Eien ended his conversation with his mother and left the study.  His cold eyes softened, as did his features.  Hisae…May lady luck be with you and you are not found by mother…

After Eien left the study, Nagisa picked up the phone and rang an old friend of hers.

_"__Clovis__, find her.  Whatever the cost!"  Nagisa said and put down the phone.  She turned to look out the window, gazing at the overcastted skies of the southern winter.  Her brown eyes darkened coldly.  Where ever you are, I will find you.  You have no right to run away from your obligations._

o        o        o        o        o

Ying waltzed into the classroom, cheery as usual.  Earlier, she had met Hisae by Setsuge-ka En's entrance and walked to school together.  When they were about to turn the corner onto the street where Shohoku stood, they met up with Kogure.  Therefore, Ying decided to do a little match-making at that instance and strolled off ahead to let them have some private time together.

When Ying reached her desk, she saw a small box on it.  She placed her bag on her seat and looked at the box.  There was no note or makings on the box, so she opened it out of curiosity.

"Argh!!!!!"

A loud scream pierced the quiet morning's air, causing students around the third year section of Shohoku running to Class 3 – 6, curiously.  Ying's face greened at the sight of the box's content and an allergic chain reaction followed, causing her to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Whoever the put this fur ball on my desk?!"  Roared a flustered and sneezing Ying, face red from anger and an ailed sinus.

Hisae had just arrived outside their classroom with Kogure when she heard Ying's flaming scream.  She hurried inside and dumped her bag on her seat, then rushed to Ying's side.

"Nan…"  Hisae stopped her question when she saw the 'thing' on Ying's desk, a box containing a hairy hamster.

Hisae bit back a laugh while she took the box from Ying's desk and placed it on the long bench at the back of the classroom.  Ying was glaring at everyone furiously; even Hisae while pinching her nose to stop her sneezes in vain.  She darted her glares in scrutiny at everyone.  Kogure watched the commotion with bafflement.

"Ying, daijoubu?"  Hisae asked when she returned to Ying's side.

Ying nodded, still pinching her nose.  She snarled at everyone angrily, "Who is responsible for putting that on my desk!?"

Everyone in the classroom just looked at her dumbfounded.  No one knew who put the box there, and definitely, no one ever expected the class's Miss Toughie to be allergic to something cute and small.

"Ahahahahahaha…"  Someone was laughing hysterically outside Class 3 – 6.  That caught everyone's attention.  But what caught everyone's attention more was the loud shout, "ITAI!  What the hell was that for Akagi?"

Ying pushed through her fellow student and snapped at ex-MVP point guard, "Mitsui Hisashi, you lowlife!"

The indigo head looked up at Ying and burst out laughing again; ignoring their captain's more and more gorilla like features.

"Ahahahahahaha…"

"Shut up baka!"  Ying shouted.

"Make me!"  Mitsui spurted between laughs.

"You were the one who put that thing on my desk!"  Ying shouted accusingly.

"Yea, so?"  Mitsui shot her a grin saying what'cha-gonna-do-about-it.

"Kono yarou!"  Ying took a step forward but was held back just before lunging for Mitsui, by Hisae.

"Please don't Ying."  Hisae said in a pleading voice.  "It's not worth getting a black mark against your name for this."

"But!"  Ying rebuked.

"Please Ying."  Hisae pleaded again.  "I don't want to see you get hurt.  Besides, I'm sure Mitsui-kun didn't really mean to bring you distress."

Mitsui snorted at Hisae's words.

"Sorry to say this to you Shitsuki, but I damn well meant it when I said I'll get her back.  That hamster is just a taste of what's to come."  He grinned nastily.

"Mitsui-kun…"  Hisae mumbled.

However, before Hisae could say more to ease the situation between Ying and Mitsui, Ying had loosened herself from Hisae's gentle grip and swung a punch at the unaware Mitsui.  Everyone gasped.  Hisae fell backwards to the force and into Kogure's arms; who had just come out of the classroom.  Mitsui on the other hand just stumbled backward and held onto his now bruised jaw with a hand.

Hisae looked up and blushed when she saw whom her savior was.  Kogure helped her to her feet.  "Daijoubu?"

"Dai…daijoubu.  Arigatou Kogure-kun."  Hisae stuttered in reply. 

Seeing Hisae's blushing face, Kogure also blushed, and his heart skipped a beat as the scene before replayed in his head.

Oblivious to the blushing pair, Ying was smirking wickedly at the point guard.  "What do you think now, Mr. Oh-I'm-so-great?"

"Teme!"  Mitsui lunged for Ying disregarding the so call gentlemanly rule.  Ying managed to avoid his blow in the nick of time and tripping him as she swerved, and grinned a victorious grin at him.

Mitsui stumbled and half knelt on the floor to keep himself from tumbling further.  His eyes landed on a pair of shoes when he steadied himself.  He looked up and swore mentally.  Damn!  Not now! He pulled himself up and stood aside grumbling beneath his breath.

"What is the meaning of all these!?"  The voice of Eguchi sensei boomed above the students' racket.

Everyone quieted and turned to look at the sensei.

"Well?  I'm waiting."  Eguchi sensei said with his stares affixed to the students.  "Miss Zhi?  Mr. Mitsui?  Care to explain you **interesting situation to me?"**

"Ano, sensei…"  Hisae began to speak, hoping to help Ying and Mitsui out of the mess they got themselves into.

"Miss Shitsuki, this is none of you concern."  Eguchi sensei said sternly to Hisae.  He then turned to the rest of the students and ordered, "Get back to you classrooms **now, class has already begun."**

When everyone began to move away, Eguchi sensei's voice rang out again.  "Except for Miss Zhi and Mr. Mitsui."

Ying scorned at the sensei's words and glanced at Hisae to tell her that she was fine with her eyes.  Mitsui just stood there with a petulant face.

"Hisae-chan, let's go in first, they should be fine."  Kogure spoke softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

Hisae looked and met his ever gentle smile, calming her slightly.  She nodded and walked into the classroom with him.

Once the students left the corridor outside Class 3 – 6, Eguchi sensei began his grilling on the two.

"Well?  What do you have to say for yourselves?"  Eguchi sensei scowled at Ying and Mitsui, standing with both hands on his hips.

Ying shrugged haphazardly.  "Izonganai (1)."

Eguchi sensei shot Ying a harsh glance and turned to Mitsui.  "And you, Mitsui?"

"I just happened to tripped myself accidentally, that's all, sensei."  Mitsui shrugged and pulled an innocent smile.

"What do you take me for, Mitsui?  A fool?"  Eguchi sensei raged.  "I saw you two fighting just now and I must say, you should be ashamed of yourself Mitsui.  How can you, a member of the male gender hit a female?"

Mitsui frowned and snorted, while Ying smirked spitefully at the sensei's words.

Eguchi sensei then turned his attention to Ying.  "As for you young lady, you are no better than Mitsui.  Being a member of the female population, how can you be so rough-necked?  Both of you are a disgrace to both genders."

Mitsui and Ying rolled their eyes simultaneously at their teacher's lexis, and thought the same thing concurrently.  Gees, which prehistoric age did this golliwog crawl out off!?

"Both of you!  Detention after school today!"  Eguchi sensei yelled.  Mitsui and Ying grunted.  "Did you two hear me?"

"Hai, sensei…"  They said in unison.

Eguchi sensei nodded and ordered, "Get back to your classes now."

"Hai…"

Ying shot Mitsui a death glare then walked back into Class 3 – 6 and plopped down at her seat, while Mitsui sneered at Ying before returning to Class 3 – 3.  Eguchi sensei sighed and shook his head hopelessly.  However, the thought of being able to put Ying into detention at last brought a smile to his face.  Finally!  A chance to discipline that disrespectful girl.

o        o        o        o        o

"Ying, daijoubu?"  Hisae asked Ying worriedly as she supported her friend along the corridor.

"Dai…daijoubu…"  Ying winced at the pain coursing through her body, clutching her abdomen.  Her face paled another shade.  The cramps had started during lunch and they were taking their tolls on her, tiring her mentally and physically.

"Demo…"  Hisae's brows creased at Ying's proud attitude.

Ying landed a hand on Hisae's arm, patting her in reassurance.  "Honestly, I'm fine."  She smiled weakly.

The two girls were now outside the detention room, and met up with Mitsui.  Ying scowled at the indigo head immediately.  "This is your entire fault, you nincompoop!"

"Look who's talking.  Who would've thought that the Miss Toughie of Shohoku High has such a laughable weakness?"  Mitsui grinned naughtily.

"Go to hell!"  Ying shot back.

Ignoring the grinning Mitsui, Ying turned to Hisae.  "Daijoubu, I'll be fine.  Just go home."

Hisae shook her head.  "Iie, I'll wait for you.  You will not be that long anyway, just an hour.  I'll be at the library for the time being.  I'll pick you up later."

"Hisae, you don't have to wait for me, I can take care of myself."

"No, I'll wait.  And that's final."  Hisae said sternly, standing her ground.

"Alright, alright.  I'll see you later then."  Ying relented.

Hisae nodded and watch the pale-faced Ying walked slowly into the detention room.  After Ying had entered the room and the door closed, she walked toward the library.

"Don't start!"  Ying snapped coldly at Mitsui who was already seated at one of the desk in the room.

Trying to provoke Ying into a heart attack, Mitsui grinned like a crazy maniac.

"Hn."  Ying humped and sat down.  Sensing that Mitsui was still looking at her, she looked up and glared at him with all the stare-daggers she could dig up from the depths of her central nervous system.  Hence began the staring contest.

"Will you just quit being so damn annoying?"  Ying hissed through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Mitsui flashed a knowing grin at her, which further grated at her nerves.

"That's it!"  Ying could not contain her temper anymore and stood up quickly but too violently that the chair overturned and fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.  A sudden wave of dizziness assaulted her and she held onto the desk and tried to fight back the unaccustomed dizziness she was experiencing.  She bit her lower lip forcefully as she made her way over to Mitsui.  Imagining the desk as Mitsui's head, she slammed a fist onto it then look into his eyes frostily.

"There are so many people dying each day and I'm amazed at the fact you're not one of them."  She leered coldly.

Mitsui stood up and loomed over her.  "I've never met a girl who's as obnoxious as you are, not to mention so bad-mannered as well."

"Oh, I'm obnoxious am I?  Well, have you looked in the mirror and check your chauvinist meter lately?  You big oaf!"  Ying snapped back.  "I really don't know what those harebrained fans of yours see in you."

"Oi, don't drag other into this."

"Why?  It breaks your heart to see your fans ridiculed?"  Ying make a mocking sour face as she spoke.  "Aw…**poor thing."  Ying burst out laughing.**

"You little…"  He clenched his fists, but something held him back from springing at her.  It was her demeanor at that moment.  She was breathing way too heavily to be called normal, and at that very moment, she looked so fragile with that pale face.  Therefore, Mitsui restrained himself from attacking her physically and retaliated verbally instead.  "I think you're just jealous of me.  Besides, it is just too unethical to fight with a puny little shrew like you."

Hearing what Mitsui said, Ying's pale face reddened with anger and humiliation.  She had mistaken his meaning by thinking he thought lowly of her fighting skills, so she swung a fist at him again for the second time that day.

Mitsui dodged her punch by moving backward.  For Ying however, another dizzy spell hit her and she fell forward.

Shimatta! Her mind shouted.  However, before she could try anything to steady herself, blackness overwhelmed her.

Mitsui felt something wrong when she fell forward, so he stretched out his arms automatically and caught the falling, fainted Ying just before her face kissed the cold wooden surface of the desk.

"Ooi!  Zhi, are you ok?  Ooi!"  Mitsui nudged her with his arm.

After a few tries, he still could not get a respond from Ying.  Noticing that her face was unnaturally pale at that instance, he cupped her in his arms and carried her to the school nurse.  On the way to the clinic, he bumped into Eguchi sensei, who he ignored totally.  In fact, he yelled at the sensei telling him to get out of his way.  The sensei was flabbergasted and could only stare at his retreating silhouette.

When Mitsui reached the clinic, he rushed in and called for the nurse urgently.  "Nurse!  We need some help here!"

A chubby looking woman in her mid thirties came out from the back of the room and adjusted her glasses as she looked at Mitsui with Ying in his arms.

"What's the matter dear?"  She asked in a warm voice.

"She fainted."  Mitsui said hastily.

"Oh dear.  Come; let's put her on the bed at the back."  She motioned him to bring her into the room behind by lifting the heavy curtains.

Mitsui put Ying on the bed covered in white linen and stood back as the nurse moved in to check on her.  Strangely, he felt rather unhappy after he released her from his arms.

Why did it feel so right to have her in my arms? He frowned at the thought.

"She's fine, just tired."  The nurse said after performing a simple checkup on Ying, waking a confused Mitsui from his little trail of thoughts.

"Oh…aa…k…"  Mumbled Mitsui.  "Ano, since she's fine, I'll get going then."  He turned and left the clinic hastily before the nurse could say anything.

"Young man…"  The plum nurse began but was too late to catch the already gone Mitsui.  She shook her head slightly.  "Tsk, tsk, teenagers these days…"

o        o        o        o        o

Hisae was walking to the library when she heard the familiar sounds of a piano being played.  She looked up and her feet switched into auto mode and followed the music.  Her feet brought her to the music room, where the music club was practicing.  When she reached the door, the school choir began to sing.  The song being sung was Asa no Higaso, originally sung by the Hong Kong singer, Kelly Chan.  Although not familiar with the piece, and the choir were not being as coordinated as the professionals were, Hisae was still enchanted by the music.  She stood outside the music room and listened to the entire piece contentedly.

"Shitsuki-san, what are you doing here?"  A female voice rang out behind Hisae, causing her fall out of the music world and turned to look at the person.

Hisae nodded at the girl who was called her.  "I heard the music when I was walking passed, so I dropped by to listen to it."

"Sou."  The girl nodded.  "Ara, watashi wa Asamiya Isako, vice-president of the music club.  You can come in and watch if you want."

Hisae smiled and shook her head slightly in declination.  'Iie, I still have to go to the library to do some research.  But, thank you for the invitation."

"Sou ka…"

"Sore Ja."

Hisae bowed slightly and walked toward the library.

Isako watched as Hisae's figure diminished.  What a weird person… She shrugged and pushed the door of the music room open to join her fellow music club members.

It was almost six in the evening when Hisae left the library to search for Ying.  She found Ying supporting herself walking along the empty corridor that led to the detention room.  She rushed over to Ying and swung her arm over her shoulders to support the shorter girl.

"What are you doing outside?  Aren't you supposed to be in detention?"  Hisae asked in a worried tone as she looked at her pale-faced friend.

"Wakajanai.  All I know is, I was fighting with that imbecile one minute and I woke up in the school clinic the next.  Whatever happened in between is absolutely beyond me."  Ying said in a flabbergasted tone.

Hisae's brows knotted together after hearing what Ying said.  She looked at her friend and found her paler than before, so she dismissed whatever questions she had about the earlier happenings and concentrated more on helping her friend to get home.

"Let's get you out of here."  Hisae said softly and the pair headed for the main entrance of the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_K…not much to explain in this chapter, just the one small word 'izonganai', which means nothing to say in Jap :)  So, there~ :)_

_For those of you who are going crazy over guessing Hisae's identity or her secret, I promise you that I'll get it out soon, k? So…don't kill me, pretty please?  ^_^; hehehe…_

_Anyways, how did you find this chappy?  Reviews please?  Arigatou gosaimasu~ :D_

_The lazy neko signing out… =^.^=_


	6. The Cake The Park

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**A big thanks to the reviewers again!  ^_^**

**sLL****:                            hmm…what can I say?  I'm predictable sometimes?  So… hehehe… really no comments on that part you were talking about :P**

**RaPt142:                    *waves*  Hello~~ :D  tnx for reviewing again ^_~  ano… the himitsu? :x  eeto…  if I tell you what it is, it won't be a himitsu anymore rite? ;)  hehehe…**

**Fiery-chan:                 ah~  ehehehe…  ano… well… erm…  Ying didn't faint b'cos of the allergy lah :x  I did mention the word 'cramps' and the word 'abdomen' rite?  So… you should know what it is lor, right?? :P hehe…  As for being a bad influence on u… hehe… I'm good at it aren't I?  *grins, very evilly* bwahahahaha~  also, your xmas pressie… er… think I should be able to get the secret out then… and I emphasize on the word "should" very strongly, so… no promises k? ^_~ hehehe… ;P**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5 – The Cake…  The Park…**

Hisae woke up at midmorning.  Lucian stirred from his sleep as she pulled the covers away and slid out of bed.  Ying had stay over for the night.  As they had chatted into the wee hours of the morning, Ying was still in dreamland now.

Hisae quickly showered and fed Lucian.  The poor koneko had been limited to its cage and Hisae's room since Ying arrived on the previous day's afternoon.  After finishing his morning meal, Lucian waited patiently for Hisae to wash his bowl and made herself a cup of tea before following her to the piano.  She placed the cup of tea on a cup coaster on top of the piano and drew the curtains open.  The bright rays of the summer sun shone through the floor length window, illuminating the room with its warmth.

Hisae sat down by the baby grand and opened its covers.  After taking a sip of her tea, she replaced the cup on the coaster before she put her hands onto the black and white keyboard.  Soon the slender fingers pressed the first key and the laborious drill of scales practice began.  From basic scales to arpeggios.  She played on and on for half an hour before switching to a proper piece of music.  The room was soon filled by the slow but sweet music of Nocturne by John Field.

At first Ying cringed at the clanging sounds produced by the piano.  However, when the scales practice gave way to Nocturne, her frown loosened and she sat up from her bed.  Fuzzily, she scratched her head and turned her head to the door as her ears picked up the music.  She glanced at her watch and saw it read 11:15am.  Getting out of bed, she opened the door of the guest room soundlessly, and yawned widely as she walked to the living room.

"You're up early."  Ying yawned not so gracefully standing next to the baby grand.

Hisae glanced at Ying and smiled.  "Not really.  Did I wake you with my practice?  I'm sorry if I did."  She said as she turned her attention back to the piano.

"Nah, it's about time I get up anyways."  Ying shrugged.

"Meow…"  Lucian meowed softly at Ying as he strolled over to her stealthily.

Ying broke into a sneeze at the sight of the little Birman kitten that had grown slightly over the past week, and took a few steps back.  Hisae stopped playing and scoped Lucian into her arms.

"Lucian, be a nice kitty and don't go near Ying-nee chan ne."  Hisae poked Lucian's head playfully.

Ying heaved a hopeless sigh and rolled her eyes at the two.  "You and your fur ball."

Hisae dismissed Ying's criticism and stood up from the piano bench to put Lucian in his cage.  She stopped when she noticed something different with Ying.

"Ying, your eyes!  They are black!"  Hisae gasped.

Ying shrugged.  "They've always been black my dear, I just wear blue contacts to make them blue."

"Oh.  But don't the contacts make your eyes dry and painful?"

"Nope.  They don't bother me at all."

"Sou."

"Speaking of which, I'd better go freshen up ne, I haven't brush my teeth yet."  Ying stuck her tongue out playfully.

Hisae smiled.  "OK, I'll make us brunch in the mean time."

"Yokatta!"  Ying exclaimed exuberantly and walked back to the guest room humming a cheerful tune.

Hisae had just finished making their brunches when Ying came out again dressed in a pair of torn jeans and a t-shirt with 'super girl' written on it.  Hisae pushed the plate of chicken and Swiss cheese filled croissant and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of Ying as she sat down on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks.  Itekimasu."  Ying chirped happily and picked up the croissant, biting into it.  "This is heaven!"  She sighed contentedly.

Hisae drank the last of her orange juice and smiled at Ying who was gulping down the croissant as if she had not eaten for days.

"Glad that you like it.  Ying, you're not wearing your contacts today?"

Ying shook her head.  "Forgot to bring new ones.  Those were due for throwing out."

Hisae nodded.  She noticed that without the blue colored contact lenses, Ying's eyes were as dark as midnight itself.  Mysterious and beautiful.

"Maybe you should stop wearing them Ying; your eyes are beautiful without them."

"You think so?"  Asked Ying as she devoured the last bit of the croissant.

"Uh huh."  Hisae nodded truthfully.

"Hmm…  I'll think about it."  Ying replied as she drank her orange juice.

When Ying finished her orange juice, she took note of Hisae's attire.  The taller girl was wearing a beige, short sleeved linen shirt and a pair of tailored silk pants in charcoal color.

"Do you always wear clothes like these, even at home when no one's around?"  Ying gaped as she pointed a finger at Hisae.

Hisae looked at her clothes then asked confusingly, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Don't you think they're a bit too formal, especially as house wear?"

Hisae shook her head slightly.  "I think they're fine."

"They make you look old."

"I think the word is mature, Ying."  Hisae said smiling as she collected the dishes and headed for the sink.

"Ch."  Ying snorted.

"Besides, I've worn these types of clothes ever since I was young."

"You're aging yourself by wearing those clothes.  You look like an obaa-san in them."  Ying frowned.

Hisae let out a good humored laugh.  "They're not that bad, are they?  At most, people will think that I'm in my twenties, not my seventies."

"I don't understand you sometimes, Hisae.  Why'd anyone want to make themselves look older than their true age?"

Hisae just smiled.  How'd Ying understand that she was brought up on the ideology that she should be looking her best at all time, even within her private quarters?

By the look Hisae gave her, Ying knew that her friend would not discuss further about the topic.  Therefore, she shut up and watched her friend thoughtfully.  What made her so passive and damn mature anyways?  Why do I feel that she is keeping a big secret and suffering from it?  Argh~

"Ying, what time did you ask Kogure-kun and Akagi-kun to come over?"  Hisae's voice broke Ying from her reverie.

"Oh, three this afternoon."

Hisae nodded.  "Hmm…that means we have about three hours before they come.  That should be enough time."

"Huh?  Enough time for what?"

"You said that they were coming after basketball practice right?  I am thinking of having afternoon tea with them before we start working on the project, what do you think?"

"That's not a bad idea.  But you'll have to prepare some stuff right?"

"Yea, I'm going to make a Tiramisu cake for afternoon tea."

"Tira what!?"  Ying gasped at the foreign word.

"Tiramisu.  It's an Italian desert."  Hisae said as she turned to open the pantry, looking for the necessary ingredients and her recipe, and then the fridge for more ingredients.

Ying gawked at the various ingredients, ranging from sugar to coffee flavored liqueur and mascarpone cheese.  Hisae flipped the pages of a clear folder to the page containing the recipe for Tiramisu.

"Hey, I'll help."

"OK.  Demo…I thought you just got a dressing-down from our home economics teacher the other day?"  Hisae teased.

Ying blushed and pouted.  "So what if I'm butterfingers when it comes to cooking?"

Hisae held back a laugh.  "Anyways, let's start on the cake k?  Because it requires some refrigerating time ne."

The two girls then began opening boxes and packages.  The normally easy and minimal preparation time required recipe turned out more strenuous than normal, with Ying's help at it.  Finally giving up, Hisae shooed Ying away after an hour of constant messing up due to her clumsiness around the kitchen.  As Ying walked away pouting, the door bell rang.  Hisae looked up at Ying who shrugged in gesture of not knowing who was at the door.

"Ano, can you get the door please Ying?"

"K."  Ying said and walked to open the door in her rather untidy looking state.

o        o        o        o        o

"How come you're calling the practice off early today Akagi?"  Mitsui asked as he caught up with the leaving captain and vice-captain.

"Exams are coming up and all of us have some sort of end-of-term project or assignment to finish off, so I thought everyone would need the extra time."  Akagi said a-matter-of-factly.

"I see.  Then where are you two heading off to?"  The point guard asked blandly.

"We're going to Hisae-chan's house to finish off our group project."  Kogure answered.  He then turned to his best friend, "Did you get Hisae-chan's address from her, Akagi?"

"Well, it was Ying-san who gave it to me actually."

Mitsui raised an eyebrow curiously.  "What has that shrew gotta do with this?"

"Maa, maa, be nice ne Mitsui.  Ying-san is one of our group partners."  Kogure said good-naturedly.

"Hn."  Snorted Mitsui.

"Where does Hisae-chan lives anyways?  I remember her mentioning that she stays quite close to school."  Kogure asked Akagi.

"Let me check."  Akagi pulled a piece of paper from his jeans pocket and gawked at the writing on it.  "Apparently she does live very close to school indeed."

"What do you mean?"  Kogure asked.

"Take a look at this."  Akagi handed the piece of paper to Kogure.

Kogure was also stunned by what was written on it.  "Se…Setsuge-ka…En?"

"Nani?  What did you just say Kogure?"  Mitsui asked, as he was not paying attention to his two teammates just now.

Kogure looked at the indigo head, flabbergasted.  "Setsuge-ka En.  That's where Hisae-chan lives."

This time it was Mitsui's turn to be stunned.  The point guard's mouth formed a soundless o.  "Wow, she lives in that billion yen establishment?"

"I'm pretty sure that Ying-san did not play a trick on us, so…that would be a yes to your question, Mitsui."  Akagi said in an astounded tone.

"Hey, can I tag along with you guys then?  I really don't want to miss this chance to get inside that building and take a look around."  Mitsui said enthusiastically.

Kogure smiled at his friend.  "I'm sure Hisae-chan won't mind.  But, with Ying-san there…"  He paused then looked at the indigo head teasingly.  "Are you sure you wanted to come with us because you wanted to look around Setsuge-Ka En and not because of the presence of **someone?"**

Mitsui knew who that **someone Kogure referred to was and blushed beet-red.  "Urusai Kogure!"**

Akagi and Kogure grinned at the indigo head's predicament and burst out laughing.

o        o        o        o        o

"Ying-san?"  Kogure gawked at the chocolate powder and don't-know-what-else-covered Ying.

In a similar manner of disbelief, Akagi looked at Ying while Mitsui burst out laughing.

Ying narrowed her eyes and snapped at the indigo head.  "What are you doing here?  We never invited you!"

Mitsui shrugged and grinned.  "But they did."  He pointed at the other two boys.

Ying rolled her eyes.  "Whatever, come in."

"Ojyamashimasu (1)."  The three basketballers chimed in unison.

The three boys were overwhelmed by the spacious and elegant setting of the living area when they walked inside after taking their shoes off.  Wow!

Hisae came out from the kitchen wearing an apron and was surprised to see the boys.  She bowed.  "Aa.  Konichiwa minna-san.  You're early ne."

The three boys turned to the purple eyed girl and bowed in respect.  "Ojyamashimasu."

"Aa.  Iie."  Hisae said and gestured for them to take a seat in the living room.  "Ano, please make yourselves comfortable."

"Otsukaresama (2)."  Kogure said as he took a seat at one of the sofas.

"Please excuse me for a little while."  Hisae smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"What happened to you?"  Mitsui grinned at Ying.

"NOYB!"  Ying humped and walked into the guest room to clean herself up.

Mitsui looked at Kogure questioningly.  "What's NOYB?"

Kogure stifled a laughed.  "Ano, it means none of your business."

"What!?  The nerve of that girl!"  Mitsui hissed.

Hisae returned shortly with three tall glasses of cold barley tea in a tray.  She placed the teas in front of each of the boys.  "Ying and I will be with you shortly, sorry about making you wait."

"No, it's us who should apologize.  We showed up earlier than intended without prior notice."  Akagi interrupted apologetically.

Hisae shook her head and smiled gently.  "Iie, daijoubu.  Just make yourselves comfortable for now."

With that, the purple eyed girl returned to the kitchen to finish off the last steps of the Tiramisu cake while the three boys looked around the condominium with fascination.

"Man!  This is the latest technology in home theatre!"  Exclaimed Mitsui as he looked at the large screened plasma TV, and its accompaniments.  "Shitsuki must be really loaded."

"Don't think we need you to tell us that."  Grunted Akagi as he shook his head at his teammate's boorish antics.

Kogure walked over to the baby grand and placed a hand on it, smiling.  He then noticed a something golden gleamed as it caught the sunlight.  He walked to the left side of the piano and saw an alto sax standing in its holding-stand.  Piano and saxophone.  She must be talented…

"Eeto, did you guys hear a scratching sound just now?"  Mitsui asked as he began to snoop around for the source of the sound.

Kogure turned and shook his head, as did Akagi who was sitting comfortably in the sofa.

"Ano, I think I found the source of the scratching sound, or should I say I found the thing that was scratching at its cage."  Mitsui said as he took Lucian and his cage over to the coffee table from the foot of the grandfather clock.  "I think it wants out."

Placing Lucian's cage on the coffee table, Mitsui opened it slowly.  The Birman kitten sprang out of the cage as soon as its door opened.  Mitsui fell back and his back hit one of the soft sofas as he caught Lucian.

"Hey there little fellow."  Mitsui said as he stroked Lucian's fur.

"Meow~" Lucian purred at the point guard's gentle stroking.

Kogure came over and patted Lucian's head.  "Cute koneko ne."

"Didn't know you guys like cats."  Akagi said as he looked at his teammates, a little stunned by the fact, especially by the gentle actions of the ex-gangster.

"No one asked for you opinion Akagi."  Mitsui scoffed.

"Ok, ok, don't need to be so hyped up about it."  Akagi held up both hands in submission.

Kogure just smiled at both of his friends.

Ying came out of the guest room newly refreshed and walked over to the living room.  "Hey what are you guys...?"

Mitsui looked up and walked over to Ying whose face had greened suddenly.  "We're just playing with koneko here.  Hey, you ok?  You don't look too good."

Ying backed a few steps.  "Stay away from me!"

"Why?"  Mitsui grinned badly as he noticed Ying's eyes were fixed on the kitten in his arms.  He stepped forward as she stepped back.

"Go away you jerk!"  Ying shouted as her face paled by another shade.  By then, Ying was off-colored and Mitsui felt his heart fell at this sight of her.  Forgetting that he was holding Lucian in his arms, he tried to inch closer to make sure that she was all right.

"Ying…"  The indigo mumbled concernedly.

"Argh!  Get away from me, fur ball!"  Ying screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lucian had sprung out of Mitsui's hands and onto Ying's shoulders.  Her allergy soon kicked in and she grabbed the kitten roughly, throwing it onto the nearest sofa.

"I'm gonna…go…ah choo…gonna skin…ah choo…you alive…ah choo…alive one of these days!"  Ying gritted her teeth as she grabbed a tissue from its box, her eyes starring daggers at both Lucian and Mitsui.

Hisae had just put the cake into the refrigerator when she heard Ying's threat.  She ran out of the kitchen and saw Ying sneezing badly, and her eyes watery.  She rushed over to her friend's side, grabbing a box of tissue with her.

"Are you alright?"  She asked Ying worriedly.

Ying nodded as she took some more tissue out of its box.  "I'll wait for you guys in the study."

Hisae nodded while Ying turned and headed for the study.  When Ying was gone, Hisae walked over to the sofa Lucian had curled up in after the scary incident he endured.  She knelt and picked up the shaking kitten and patted it gently.

"You've been a naughty boy ne, Lucian.  You shouldn't have upset Ying-nee chan ne."  She spoke softly with slight irritation and concern in her voice.

"His name is Lucian?"  Kogure asked as he knelt next to her by the sofa.

Hisae looked up and looked into his warm brown eyes.  "Hai…"  She said softly as her cheeks pinked slightly.

"Nice name."  He smiled at her and reached out a hand to pat Lucian.

She smiled shyly back at him.  "Sankyu (3)."

Mitsui glanced at Akagi and they smiled a knowing smile as they both gestured toward the pair with the kitten.

Hisae put Lucian back into his cage and said, "Now be a good koneko and go to sleep?"

Lucian meowed softly then curled into a ball, and closed his large blue eyes.  Hisae smiled affectionately at the antics of the koneko.

She stood up and faced her classmates.  "Gentlemen, if you will please follow me, we will work on our project in the study."

The three basketballers followed Hisae into the study; a spacious room furniture with two large oak book shelves along one of the walls and a large glass study table with a desktop pc and a laptop on it.  Ying was already seated at one of the chairs.  She was playing a card game on the pc.

Each of them took their seats, took out their assigned part of the project, and began working.  Mitsui on the other hand had nothing to do, so he strolled over to the book shelves and took a book off it by random.  He plopped himself in one of the chairs next to Akagi and began reading.  Ying raised an eyebrow at Mitsui's actions, as she found a new side to the wayward point guard.

Kami-sama!  That arrogant bastard is reading?!  The sun must have risen from the west today. Ying snickered mentally.

"Ying, are you ok?"  Hisae asked seeing her friend's frown.

"Nandamonai."  Ying shook her head.  "Let's get to work."

Their end-of-term history project was finally done after two hours of hard work.  Each of them stretched their rigid limbs as Hisae pressed the print icon on her pc.  The sound of a printer hard at work soon filled the room.

"If Eguchi sensei doesn't give us an A+ on this stupid project, I'm gonna chew his head off."  Ying yelped as she massaged her stiff neck muscles with her right hand.

"Ha!  As if that's possible!"  Snorted Mitsui as he put down the book he was reading.

Ying sneered at Mitsui but did not say anything.  She had lost too many brain cells after working on the project, so she chose conserve her energy, for now.

Hisae was collecting the printed pages as Ying asked her about the cake.  "Is your cake ready, Hisae?"

Hisae glanced at the wall clock and nodded.  "Should be.  It's been the fridge for long enough."

"Great!  Let's go have some cake then."  Ying chirped happily.

"What cake?"  Mitsui asked with a raised brow.

"Tiramisu."  Hisae replied with a smile before Ying could start snapping sadistically at Mitsui.  "A simple but nice Italian desert."

Mitsui grinned teasingly.  "Did you make a cake so that you can celebrate Kogure's birthday?"

Hisae blushed furiously at his words, as did Kogure.  "I didn't know…"  She mumbled.  Ying, why didn't you remind me?

"Yeah?"  Mitsui winked at Kogure, causing the brown eyed boy to blush further.

"Hey, let's pack things up and go have some cake ne?"  Ying said cheerfully.

Hisae gave her a thankful look and smiled.  Kogure let out a silent sigh of relief.  Mitsui burst out laughing while Ying scowled at him.  Akagi just sat there smiling.

Everyone was seated on the thick carpet of the living room when Hisae brought out the cake.  Ying had set the plates and forks, also the drinks earlier.  Hisae placed the cake in front of Kogure.

"Sorry but I don't have any candles at home."  Hisae said with a shrug.

Kogure smiled at her and shook his head faintly.  "It's ok.  Besides, we don't need any candles for you guys to know my age right?"  He winked at her playfully.

Hisae blushed a little and sat back.

"Ne, let's sing and wish Kogure-kun a happy birthday."  Ying said happily.  "Oh, and Hisae, why don't you play the piano so we can sing to the tune?"

Hisae nodded and got up from her seat beside Ying.  She walked over to the baby grand and opened its covers then sat down on the bench.  She turned and looked at her friends, nodding to indicate that she would start playing now.  The soft tune of happy birthday soon flowed into the air as her fingers pressed the ivory keys, and she and her friends began singing to the tune.

They cheered three cheers after the song, and Hisae returned to her seat on the floor beside Ying.  Ying took over the job of cutting the cake and handed the slices to everyone.

"Itekimasu."  They said in unison.

"Sugoi.  This is delicious Hisae!"  Ying said wide-eyed.

Hisae held a hand up to her mouth as she stifled a laugh.  "Ying, the cream on your lips."

Ying quickly wiped her lips with a piece of tissue.  "Gone?"

Hisae nodded.

"Shitsuki, looks like you really can cook ne?"  Mitsui held up a thumb to Hisae.

"Not really."  Hisae blushed slightly at his compliment.

"If you don't call this good cooking, then I don't know what is."  Akagi smiled.

"Thanks Akagi-kun."  She smiled back at her tall classmate shyly.

"What Mitsui and Akagi said was true ne Hisae-chan.  If you weren't a good cook then you wouldn't be able to make such a scrumptious cake."  Kogure said softly as he smiled.

"Arigatou for your compliments ne, Kogure-kun, Akagi-kun and Mitsui-kun."  Hisae said blushing.  Her heart was flying high when Kogure praised her cooking.

"Hisae, there was something I've been meaning to ask you."  Ying said as she helped herself to a second piece of the Tiramisu.

"Eh?  Nani?"

"That saxophone of yours.  I have seen you play the piano but I have never seen you play your sax.  Naze?"  Ying eyed Hisae as she forked the Tiramisu.

"Oh that."  Hisae uttered.  "Well, I just took up the saxophone at the beginning of this year and I'm afraid that I'm still not very good at it."

"Why don't you play something for us?"  Kogure asked and smiled reassuringly at her.

Hisae tilted her head as she pondered on the suggestion and nodded.

"What would you like to hear?"  She asked them.

"I know!"  Ying pushed her fork and hand into the air exuberantly.  "One More Time, that song sung by Chante Moore with Kenny G playing in the background?"

"Oh please!  That's so sappy!"  Mitsui groaned.

Ying shot him a death glare while Hisae furrowed her brows as she recalled that piece of music.  

"Shut up you baka, what do you know about music anyways?"  Ying sneered.

"Hn.  More than you think!"  Mitsui snapped back.

"Yea right.  You know music and pigs can fly!"  Ying mocked.

"Hmm…I don't know.  I don't guarantee anything, but I'll try k?"  As she was too engrossed in her thoughts, Hisae was oblivious to the little bickering between Ying and Mitsui.

Ying nodded her head frantically in agreement.  Mitsui groaned out of despair again, and Ying shot him another death glare telling him to shut up.  All these happened while Kogure and Akagi watched sweat-dropping.

Hisae got up from her seat and walked over to the saxophone.  Sitting herself on the piano bench, she picked up the sax and adjusted the mouthpiece before blowing a few notes to make sure that the mouthpiece was secured.  The touching melody of One More Time reverberated through the room capturing everyone's heart.  Hisae closed her eyes as she played.  She had only heard this piece once when she and Ying visited the local CD store.  For some reason, this song sank immediately into her head.  Now, she was playing the tune from memory.

When the tune ended, the magic enveloping everyone broke as well.  Hisae removed the mouthpiece and returned the sax to its stand.

"Wow, you call yourself a beginner when you can play like that?"  A gaping Mitsui said in disbelief.

Hisae smiled and shrugged.  "I started learning the sax only just this year."

"You must be a fast learner then."  Akagi added.

"Guess so…"  Hisae mumbled and smiled weakly to herself.

"Ne minna-san, I've got a suggestion."  Mitsui announced and winked at Kogure.  "Since it is Kogure's birthday today, why don't we go out for dinner later?"

"Not a bad suggestion.  What do you think Kogure?  It is your birthday after all."  Akagi said thoughtfully.

"Even a brainless mule can come up with a good suggestion once in a while."  Ying said insultingly.

"Hey, watch it!"  Mitsui sneered.

"I guess we can go to dinner together.  But if we go directly from here, I'll have to ring home to let my parents know first."  Kogure said.

"I agree."  Said Akagi, nodding his head.

"Hisae?  What do you think?"  Ying turned to the quiet purple eyed girl.

Hisae smiled and nodded.

"K, since everyone agreed, then we'll all go to dinner later."  Ying said jovially.  She glanced at the grandfather clock and frowned, "It's only four thirty.  We have lots of time before dinner ne, so what about watching a movie before we head out for dinner?"

"Nothing good's on at the theatres."  Mitsui grumbled.

"Ch.  Who asked you anyways?"  Ying stuck a tongue out at the indigo head.  "Besides, I was talking about watching a movie here.  Hisae has a collection of some quality movies right here."

Ying went over to the cabinet, which held the home theatre system and took out a stack of DVDs.

"Whatever."  Mitsui rolled his eyes.  Then he noticed something different about Ying and started staring at her.

Sensing someone is gazing intensely at her back; Ying turned around abruptly and looked the culprit in the eyes.  "What?!"  She glared at Mitsui.

"Your eyes…"  Mitsui pointed.  "You wore contacts before didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"  Ying huffed grumpily.

"Nothing.  Just that your eyes look good as they are."  Mitsui shrugged.

Ying froze as if struck by thunder.  Her face twitched as she glared harder at the Shohoku point guard.  "Who asked for you opinion anyways?  Besides, is that even supposed to be a pick-up line?  If it is, it is the **worst one I have ever heard.  Go and think up something more creative before you try to use them on me next time.  That line was just pure ****lame since it's been used so many times in the past and history has it that it is one line that always failed.  But I guess you just can't get the idea through that thick, mushy brain of yours.  So the conclusion and word of advice to you is, don't attempt over-used pickup lines because ****it will never work."**

She turned back to the DVDs, ignoring everyone and everything around her.  Especially one very embarrassed and enraged Mitsui.

The others watched this little incident with a sweat-dropping contest.

o        o        o        o        o

It was almost six thirty when they finished watching the movie at Hisae's condo.  When they were going out for dinner, Hisae told them to go on ahead while she went into her room to fetch something.  She opened the drawer of one of her bedside table, took out a wrapped box, and put it into her shoulder bag.  She then let Lucian out of his cage and shut the door of the condo.

When they were walking to Danny's, they passed an open-aired evening concert at the nearby park.  They stopped to listen to the band playing for a while before went their way again.  When the band ended the song they were playing, one of its members spotted the group of five.

"Yo!  Mitsui!"  Band member no.1 called.

Mitsui waved back.  "Yo!"

"Mitsui, come and join us!"  Band member no.2 shouted.

Mitsui smiled and shook his head to decline the invitation.

"Oh c'mon Mitsui, you've joined us before!"  Band member no.3 hollered.

Before Mitsui could answer, a petite girl with her face donned in heavy makeup hooked onto his arms and pulled him toward the stage.  "C'mon Hisashi-kun."

"Ooi!  Cho…chotto matte!"  Mitsui yelped as he was dragged onto the stage.

The four Shohoku students just stood there and watched as their friend was dragged away, flabbergasted.

"Aa.  So nice of you to join us finally, Mitsui."  Band member no.4 patted the point guard's shoulders and said to the other members.  "Guys, we should do Mitsui's usual number ne?"

"Yosh!"  All the band members shouted cheerfully, including the petite girl.

The girl swung an electric guitar over Mitsui's shoulders.  And before he could refuse, the drummer had already started on the cue.  Thus, the indigo head could only go along and start playing on cue.

The song they played was Ken Hirai's Kiss of Life.  As the fast beat music rang out from the stage, Mitsui began to sing with his deep, sensual voice.  The audience below, especially the female audience became ecstatic when he sang.  He smirked and pointed a finger at Ying during the refrain as if reminding her of what he had said earlier: He knows a lot more about music than she thinks.

Ying was furious at his action.  If looks could kill, Mitsui would look like a bee hive and very dead on the ground.  Her eyes were flaming with white rage.

When the song ended, his smirking grin widened from ear to ear.  He stepped in front of the microphone, "Miss Zhi Ying, would you like to join me on stage?"  He taunted in a seducing tone with his magnetic voice.

Hisae watched Ying closely as she saw her friend's face turned from red to scarlet.  Ying clenched her fists and took a step forward.

"Ying…"  Hisae began but stopped when she saw the determination on Ying's face.

Ying continued to walk toward the stage with stiff steps and her face cold without expression.

"Daijoubu?"  Kogure asked as he stepped up next to Hisae.

Hisae looked up at him and smiled weakly.  "I hope so."

Kogure put a hand on her shoulders and squeezed slightly in reassurance.  "Should be ok, don't worry."

Hisae nodded and smiled again, but with thanks this time.

When Ying stepped onto the stage, she scowled at Mitsui.  "I will shut you up once and for all."

"Oh yea, how?  If I may ask."  Mitsui grinned.

"Hn."  Ying was too enraged to quarrel with him.  She just walked over to the electric piano the group had set up and sat down in front of it.  She smirked at Mitsui and put her hands onto the keyboard.  Mitsui stood there waiting for her to do something when she banged the keyboard brashly, making the most horrendous clanging sounds.  The band members, Mitsui, and all the audience gawked at Ying.  Soon, Mitsui broke out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha!  You call that playing?  Ahahahahahaha!"  Mitsui exclaimed cynically as he laughed.

Ying… Hisae looked at her friend worriedly.

Then…the horrible noise was gone and replacing it was the soft tune of A Comme Amour, composed by Paul de Senneville and Olivier Toussaint, a piece of piano music made famous by Richard Clayderman.  The racket died down as soon as the music began and Ying smirked victoriously at the gaping Mitsui.  She shot him a look saying: who is laughing now?  Not only Mitsui gaped like a fool at Ying.  The band members and audience who booed at Ying before were also gawking at her with their o-shaped mouths.

"That's a really nice piece she playing ne."  Kogure commented.

Hisae nodded.  "That is A Comme Amour."

"You know the piece?"  Kogure raised and eyebrow.

Hisae only nodded and did not reply.

When Ying finished the last note of the piece, she stood up from the bench and walked over to Mitsui gracefully.  She smiled sweetly at him.

"I may be a brash and hot headed person most of the times, but all that are just my ways of expressing myself.  What is on the outside does not matter much; it is what is held within that matter most.  Hope this taught you a lesson about not judging people by their looks in the future." 

When she finished what she wanted to say, she turned on her heel and walked off the stage.  She smiled at Hisae, Kogure and Akagi.  "Ikimasho?"

Hisae nodded and walked off with Ying.  "You were great Ying."

"Thanks."  Ying stuck her tongue out cutely and smiled broadly.  The brightest smile she had smiled in quite a while.

Kogure glanced at his friend who was still on stage and said, "Ano Mitsui?  Are you still coming to dinner with us?"

Not getting any reply from the flabbergasted indigo head, Kogure and Akagi shrugged and walked off without their teammate.

"O…ooi!  Chotto matte guys!  Wait for me!  Matte!"  Mitsui shouted at the backs of his companions when he finally broke out of his trance.  He jumped off the stage and dashed to catch up with his teammates.

o        o        o        o        o

Dinner was a rather quiet one since there was no Mitsui-Ying brawl for once.  Ying ignore the indigo head totally, even when Mitsui tried to apologize to her.  When Mitsui couldn't stand the tension anymore, he blurted out the sacred words.  However, Ying scoffed at his apology and thus, another fight ensued.

After dinner, Kogure and Hisae walked home together since their houses were in the same direction while the others separated.  When they were in front of Setsuge-ka En's gates, Hisae pulled out the wrapped box she had in her bag and gave it to Kogure.

"Ne Kogure-kun.  Otanjoubi omedetou."  Hisae said softly with a gentle smile.

"But…"  Kogure gasped in surprise.

"It's just something small, please accept it."

"You shouldn't have."  He took the box and smiled sheepishly.

"This was intended for onii-san, but since it's your birthday, and I haven't bought anything for you…  Anyways, I hope this little substitution won't offend you ne."  She said while blushing.

"Iie.  Thank you for the present Hisae-chan."  He smiled.  "What's in the box?"

"Open it and find out yourself.  It won't be a surprise if I told you." Although she was blushing, there was still a hint of teasing in her tone.

The bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow at her then he began to take the wrapping off.  When the unwrapped box revealed the TAG Heuer emblem, Kogure froze in surprise.  He was more surprise when he saw the content within the box, a black-faced watch from TAG Heuer's Kirium series.

"I can't accept this.  This is way too costly."  He gasped and closed the box, wanting to return the watch to her.

She pushed his hand back.  "Iie.  I bought it during the sales, so it didn't cost that much.  Please accept it Kogure-kun."

"Demo…"

"Just accept it please?  If you don't like it as a birthday gift, think of it as a thank you gift from me then?  A thank you gift for helping me during the past few months?"  She said in a rather pleading tone.

He heaved a sigh then nodded.  "I'll accept it, but only this once k?"

Hisae nodded and her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him.  Kogure was dazed by her smile.  The two just stood there in the balmy summer night staring into each other's eyes while blushing furiously.

"Ano, it's late.  Oyasumi Kogure-kun."  She said shyly and ran inside.

Kogure stood there staring after her tracks and smiled like a big idiot for a while before heading home…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_K…  Let me start with a big declaration:  I don't own any of the music or songs mentioned in the fic.  :~  Another thing is…**honto ni arigato MoonGlow-san for helping out again!!!  :D**_

_Now…I don't know if I need to explain the 3 jab words/phrases I numbered in the fic or not, but if you as a reader do need them clarified, here they are:                        _

(1)        Ojyamashimasu            ~          A phrase the Japs say when they visit someone's home, kind of an shy or subtle way of saying sorry to bother you.

                        (2)        Otsukaresama              ~          Another way of saying thank you, but on the basis of being offered something.

                        (3)        Sankyu                         ~          The direct translation of 'thank you' from English to Jap, i.e. katakana X_x

_Ano…  That's it from me then, hopes you guys liked this chapter :)  Bye Bye~_

_The lazy neko signing out~ =^.^=_

_P/S:     Don't forget to drop me a review ne?  10Q~  ^_~_


	7. Natsu no Taiyou, Aki no Boufuu

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**Another big thanks to the reviewers!  ^_^**

**Fiery-chan:                 Like you said…  we talked too much on MSN ne…  so I really wonder if I should be dropping you a line here… hehehe… :P  (kidding :P)  Anyways…  I've fulfilled my promise to you in this chapter ne!  So…  Have fun, and hope you're not gonna kill me when you see me in MSN, k? :P hehehe…**

**Lambie****:                      *waves*  :D  Hello~  thanx for reviewing ne lambie-san :D  Ano…sowwie for not dropping reviews on your fics ne…  I'm just too lazy to post reviews :x  but… being the lazy neko that I am…  ^_^;  anyways… hope you'll enjoy this chappy :)**

**sLL****:                            Yeaps!  Ying was wearing blue contacts :D  or should I say… Moon-san wanted to wear them? ;P hehehe…  As for being mean to Mitsui… er… well…  guess we just couldn't help it?  But… tell you what, I'm being extra nice to Mitsui in this chappy ;)  so… have fun reading :D  **

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

            _"Italics"          French dialogues_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 6 – Natsu no Taiyou, Aki no Boufuu**

"Yay!  The last day of school.  Just a couple more hours and it's the start of the summer vacation!"  Beamed Ying as she skipped over to Hisae's seat during their afternoon recess.

Kogure and Hisae looked up at their cheery friend and smiled.

'Ano…what are you two doing with those books?"  Ying asked oddly as one of her eyes narrowed in disgust.

Kogure stifled a small laugh.  "This is our holiday homework, if you haven't already noticed."

"I know that!"  Ying gruffed.  "But what are you guys doing with it now?"

"Ying, we were going through some of the harder questions together now so we won't be stuck later."  Hisae explained.

"Oh…  But today's the last day of school; so do you guys have to be particularly studious today?"  Ying grumbled.

"It's better to be prepared than not."  Hisae replied.

Ying rolled her eyes.  "Seriously Hisae, I think you've been spending too much time with Kogure-kun.  His nerdiness is contagious."

Kogure let out a laugh while Hisae blushed.  "Ying, what are you talking about?"  She protested in a low voice.

Ying burst out laughing.  "I'm kidding k?"

Hisae remained beet-red whilst Ying continued to laugh.  However, Ying's laugh was cut short when she saw the watch Kogure was wearing.

"Ne Kogure-kun, when did you get that watch?  It's really nice."  Ying pointed a finger at the watch.

Kogure blushed as he scratched his head haphazardly.  "Ano, Hisae-chan gave it to me on my birthday.  I'm wearing it for the first time today."

"She did, did she?"  Ying said tauntingly and glanced sideways at Hisae.  The pinked cheeks of Hisae darkened at her stares.

"So, you want to tell me how you managed to buy that watch for Kogure-kun here without me knowing?"  Ying narrowed her eyes dangerously, but playfully at red Hisae.

"Don't tease me please, Ying…"  Hisae groaned.

"Hey, I'm not teasing you; I merely want to know the fact that's all."  Ying grinned and rubbed her hands together maniacally.

"Ying…"  Hisae said helplessly.

Kogure cleared his throat as he tried to say something to help Hisae out of the mess.  "Ano Ying-san, Hisae-chan didn't…"

"Nope, I want to hear it from her Kogure-kun."  Ying held up a hand to stop the basketball team's vice-captain from saying more.  She turned her gaze back to Hisae, "I'm waiting ne, Hisae."

Hisae held up her hands in submission.

"I bought that watch when I walked pass the jeweler not long ago.  The watch was intended for onii-chan, but since it was Kogure-kun's birthday the other day, and I thought the watch suited him well, so I gave it to him as a birthday present."  She paused and glared Ying who was grinning slyly.  "Satisfied with my explanation, your honor?"

"Yeaps!  I am satisfied.  Demo, are you satisfied by your own explanation on your actions?"  Ying winked at her and waltzed back to her seat as the bell ringed.

"What did she mean by that?"  Hisae mumbled beneath her breath.

"I'm sure Ying-san said that for a good reason."  Kogure said as he heard her mumbling.

Hisae looked up and met his gaze.  Kogure's brown eyes were as gentle as ever and his smile seemed to warm his eyes further.  She felt her heart melt under his warm eyes.

"Think about it when you have time, the answer might come to you when it's least expected.  Or maybe, you already know the answer?"  Kogure spoke softly as he looked into her purple pools.

Hisae nodded.  "I think there's a deeper meaning to Ying's question, also in what you'd just said."

Kogure just smiled and did not reply.

Can I think that you and I share the same feelings for each other, Kogure-kun? Hisae asked herself quietly.

"Kiritsu (1)!"  The class prefect shouted as the teacher entered the classroom, waking Hisae from her thoughts.

"Good luck at the IH ne Akagi-kun, Kogure-kun."  Ying said to her classmates before going home.

"Ganbatte ne."  Hisae added.

"Arigatou.  We will do our best and win the championship."  Akagi said confidently.

"Ano, will you guys be coming to watch the games?"  Kogure asked the girls.  However, his hopeful sight was set on Hisae's reply.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys ne.  We are doing arubaito (2) for the first half of the break so we can earn enough okane (3) for our trip to Hokkaido later."  Ying chirped.

"Sou…"  Kogure mumbled as his eyes darkened with disappointment.  She's not coming after all… He sighed inwardly.

"Mou Kogure-kun, although we are not there to cheer you and your team on during the matches, we still hope that you do your best and win ne."  Hisae said in attempt to relieve his disappointment.

Kogure touched the TAG Heuer watch on his left wrist and smiled at Hisae.  "Doumo arigatou Hisae-chan.  We will do our best."

Although you won't be there personally, I still have part of you with me ne, Hisae-chan? He smiled gently as he glanced at the watch.

Hisae blushed at the sight of his hand on the watch she gave him; it was like an indirect intimate contact.

My heart will be with you during the games, Kogure-kun.  Ganbatte ne.

"K then, ja matte ne.  See you guys after the break."  Ying said happily.

"Ja."  Kogure and Akagi said simultaneously.

Hisae bowed slightly at the basketballers and smiled.  "Ja ne."  She nodded at Kogure again with an encouraging smile before turning.

The two girls walked out together as the two boys watch.  Akagi put a hand on Kogure's shoulders, "Let's practice."

Kogure smiled at his best friend and nodded.  "Hai captain!"

Kogure shot another longing glance in the direction the girls disappeared into before walking away.

o        o        o        o        o

"This is your car?"  Hisae asked Ying in astonishment as she looked at the black Mazda MX-5 Roadster convertible coupe.

"Yeaps!"  Ying yelped gleefully.  "It was there waiting for me when I got home yesterday!"

"Onii-chan had one before, but now he drives a Mercedes CLK 320, I think.  Then again, he might have changed his car again."  Hisae said with a clueless shrug.

"Wow!  Your family must be really rich if your brother can change cars just like that and you live in Setsuge-ka En!"  Ying sweat-dropped.

Hisae smiled diffidently at Ying's words.  What could she say in reply anyways?  That, what her father, brother and she earn through contracts were more than one hundred times the salary of a normal working class?  She sighed inwardly.

"Ne, I've always heard you say your onii-chan this and your onii-chan that.  But I've never seen him before, if you didn't mention him, I'd think that you don't have any living relative ne."  Ying said out of the blue.

Hisae halted upon Ying's words.  What could she tell her friend about her family that would not risk exposing her identity?  She sighed silently again.

"Hisae!  We'd better get going or else we'd be late for work, and it's our first day also!"  Ying said hurriedly as she jumped into the driver seat of the MX-5.

Hisae broke out of her reverie and seated herself in the small coupe's passenger seat.  As soon as she closed the door, Ying roared out of Setsuge-ka En's driveway.  Hisae's face paled at Ying's crazy driving techniques.  She held onto the hand grip so tightly that her knuckles whitened and her purple eyes glazed with fear.

When they reached the local Esso fuel station, Ying braked heavily smoking the tires and pulled into the parking lot of the fuel station.

"Phew!  We made it in time."  Ying said excitingly as she removed the key from the ignition.

Ying turned to Hisae when she noticed her friend's quietness.  What she saw was an extremely pale Hisae holding onto the hand grip extremely tightly, as if hanging onto her life.

"Ano…Hisae, are you ok?"  Ying asked anxiously.

Hisae turned her head slowly to face Ying and mumbled shakily, "You…are…are you…su…sure…th…th…that you…p…passed your d…driving…t…test?"

"Yea, of course I passed it, how else would I get my driving license?"  Ying frowned wearily.

"But you were driving like a crazed maniac!"  Exploded Hisae after taking a few deep breaths.

"No I wasn't."  Ying pouted.  "I was only a little faster than usual."

"Ying, that's not called faster than usual, that's called reckless driving."  Hisae said exasperatingly.

Ying gulped at Hisae's rare flare of anger.  "Ano…can we discuss my driving later, cause we're getting late for work."  She said sheepishly.

Hisae threw her hands in the air hopelessly and rolled her eyes.  "Let's go."  She mumbled as she got out of the car.

"Irashaimasen!"  Ying shouted cheerfully as a mini-bus pulled up next to the pump.  She quickly ran around to the driver and asked, "How may I be of service okyaku-san (4)?"

"Regular, full tank please."  The middle aged driver said.

"Hai!"  Ying bowed and went to the other side of the mini-bus to start the pump.

Hisae walked over carrying a microfibre towel and began to wipe the windshields of the mini-bus.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?"  A familiar voice exclaimed with astonishment.

Hisae and Ying both looked up and saw an indigo head sticking out one of the mini-bus's windows.  It was Mitsui.  The two girls looked into the mini-bus and found all the members of Shohoku's basketball club, except for a red head.

"What does it look like, you dimwit!"  Ying snapped at the point guard, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Teme!  Kono yarou!"  Mitsui hissed as he clenched his fists.  "You are the **most ****kowaii girl I've seen!"**

"Doumo arigatou for your compliments!"  Ying bowed and smirked sardonically at him.

"Hn!"  Mitsui snorted and returned to his seat.  Ying on the other hand pumped her arms victoriously.  Yes!  Yet another score for me!  Bwahahahahahaha…

The door of the mini-bus opened and the team's vice-captain stepped out.  He walked next to Hisae and said hi.

"So this is the part time job you two mentioned."  He said with a smile.  "But I never thought that it'd be anything like this."

Hisae smiled weakly at him.  "It's Ying's idea."

"Hey, what's wrong with my idea?"  Ying yelped sulkily then held up an index finger, shaking it at Kogure.  "Don't you know that you can learn a lot of things by working in a fuel station?"

Kogure simply smiled and did not say anything.  Sometimes, staying quiet is the best reply.  Hisae also remained quite and smiled.

Ying scowled lightly at the bespectacled boy and Hisae because they didn't answer her questions.  Suddenly, Ying realized something.  The Shohoku basketball team was unusually quiet.  She peered into the mini-bus and found something amiss; the boisterous red head was absent.

"Where's that aka ozaru?"  Ying asked curiously.

"Anzai sensei is giving him a personal training session for a week while the rest of us are stuck at training camp with Shizuoka.  That lucky primate!"  Miyagi who was seated by the window closest to Ying grunted.

Ying shrugged and went to unlatch the pump from the mini-bus's fuel tank, since it was none of her business anyways.

"All of you are going to that training camp now?"  Hisae asked Kogure softly.

Kogure nodded.  "Yes.  We'll be gone for a week then come back for three days, and then leave for Hiroshima on the thirty first."

"Sou…good luck with the training camp."  Hisae smiled brightly at him.

"Sankyu."  Kogure smiled back.

"Ooi Kogure, we need to get going!"  Akagi shouted from the mini-bus.

Kogure turned and nodded at their captain.  He turned back to Hisae and said, "Sore Ja."

"Ja ne."  Hisae replied sweetly.

Kogure boarded the mini-bus and they drove off.  Hisae and Ying both bowed and shout at the same time, "Doumo kaerizaki (5)."

o        o        o        o        o

Days passed and the two girls finally got used to their greasy and grubby part time job at the fuel station.  Before they knew it, they were already a month into their summer vacation and the IH competitions were over.  They heard about their school's defeat in the third round and were sad for their friends.  However, they were happy about one thing though; that is, they have earned enough money for their trip to Hokkaido.  Therefore, instead of their previous plan of working half of their summer vacation away, they would now leave for Hokkaido on the following Monday, which was only two days away.

The thought of the trip shifted Ying into super hyper mood.  Nothing could get her to blow a temper on that last week of work.

"Irashaimasen."  Hisae took off her cap and bowed at the approaching car.  Her brown hair now shoulder-length, swayed fluidly to her movements.  Ying ran over and did the same.

"Premium, full tank please."  The customer said as he wound down the window.

"Hai."  Hisae replied.

However, before she could leave the driver side of the car and walk to the pump, a familiar voice called her name, her real name.

"Nicole?"

Hisae froze upon hearing her real name being called out.  She turned to face the driver rigidly.

"Shinichi-nii!"  She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of the tan driver.

Maki stepped out of his silver BMW 535i sedan and gawked at Hisae.  _"What are you doing here Nicole?"  He asked in French to avoid eavesdroppers, his tone tainted with surprise._

"Ano, chotto."  Hisae said and turned to Ying who was wiping the BMW's rear windscreen.  "Ying, can you take care of Shinichi-nii's car please?  I need to have a word with him."

Ying nodded and raised an eyebrow when she recognized the prefecture's best basketball player.  She knows Maki Shinichi?  But how?

"Hisashiburide (6) Shinichi-nii."  Hisae smiled pleasantly.

"Hai."  Maki smiled at the younger girl.  "Demo…what are you doing here in Japan?"

"I've been here for almost four months already.  Onii-chan helped me ran away."  She replied weakly.

"**NANI!?"  Maki exclaimed disbelievingly.  Everyone turned to look in their direction to see what the noise was about. **

Hisae and Maki sweat-dropped at the sudden attention, and Maki smiled apologetically at the on-lookers.

"What do you mean when you said you **ran ****away?"  Maki asked sternly.**

"Like I told you, Shinichi-nii.  I've ran away, but…only for one year."  She answered sheepishly.  She had always felt rather intimidated when she was in front of Kainan Dai basketball team's captain, her itoko (7).

"Ni…"

"Please, call me Hisae?"  Hisae stopped him before he could continue in a pleading voice.

"Fine.  Hisae," Maki looked at her disapprovingly.  "Care to explain how and why you're here?"

"Okaa-san forced me to go to Vienna."  Hisae said stiffly and her face paled at the thought.

"Huh?  Vienna?"  He blinked in puzzlement.

"You know how mother is Shinichi-nii.  She's always thought of me and nii-chan as her route to regain sofubo's (8) recognition."  Hisae's purple eyes reddened at the mention of this.

Maki sighed and put his arms around Hisae to give her a comforting hug.

"I'm so tired of her treating us like that.  I just want to live a normal teenager's life for once."  Hisae mumbled heartbreakingly.

"Sorry about my harshness just now."  Maki said apologetically.  "I understand why you ran away now.  But, you could've come to me for assistance, you know?"

Hisae backed away from his embrace and smiled.  "Thank you for understanding.  I didn't want to bother you.  Besides, nii-chan had arranged everything for me before I left."

The MVP player nodded.  "Where are you staying now?  And what school are you going to?"

"Setsuge-ka En and I'm going to Shohoku High.  I think you understand why nii-chan didn't enroll me into Kainan Dai."

"Yea, he didn't want me to know that you're here, and that goes for the rest of our family."  Maki rolled his eyes.

"You're not gonna tell on me are you, Shinichi-nii?"

"Of course not."  He said and patted her shoulders with a smile.  "But, if you ever do get into trouble, call me k?"

"I will."  She smiled thankfully.

Maki stood back and took a good look at her.  The last time he saw her was two years ago in Paris, where she was performing.  Gosh!  She looks so different now.  Not only her appearance, but also the feeling she gives people have also changed.  She's more vibrant and confident than before.

"I can just imagine obasan's face if she sees you this these clothes."  Maki teased at the navy drill pants, cotton shirt, baseball cap and heavy safety shoes she was wearing.

Hisae frowned and giggled.  "I guess so.  She'd always disapprove of clothes that are overly casual, not to mention plebeian clothes."

"Yeah!  Hmm, I need to get to practice now.  I'll check up on you later, k?"

"OK."  Hisae nodded.  "Soshite, arigatou Shinichi-nii."

Maki patted her shoulder encouragingly and walked back to his car.  He paid Ying for the amount owed and drove off in the direction of Kainan Dai.

Ying stomped over to Hisae and demanded, "How in the world did you know Maki Shinichi?!"

"You know Shinichi-nii?"

"Shinichi-nii?"  Ying squeaked.

"He is my cousin."

"Nani!?  The best basketball player in Kanagawa is your cousin?!"  Ying exclaimed incredulously.

 "Hai."  Hisae smiled at Ying's exaggerated tone.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"  Ying groaned.  "You could've done me a favor and introduced me to him!"

"You like Shinichi-nii?"  Hisae gasped.  "But, what about Mitsui-kun?"

"What about that dimwit?"  Ying scowled.

"I thought you like Mitsui-kun."

"What!?  Don't make me laugh Hisae!  Me like Mitsui Hisashi?!  Oh per-lease!  Maybe I'll consider that possibility in another millennium or so."  Ying rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank kami-sama for that then!"  Mitsui's voice came from behind the girls.

Hisae and Ying looked at each other.  Talk of the devil! They turned to find Mitsui and Kogure.  Mitsui was smirking deviously at Ying while Kogure smiled gently at the girls, especially Hisae.

"What are you doing here Kogure-kun?"  Hisae asked the brown eyed boy.

"Akagi and I went to visit the team during practice.  I thought I'll drop by to say hi to you…and Ying-san before I went home."  Kogure said softly.  "Oh and Mitsui tagged along."

"Sou…"  Hisae mumbled.  When she looked up and saw Kogure's warm eyes, she couldn't help but smiled.  The two stood there drowning in each other's eyes until the sound of splashing water broke the magic between them.

"A girl of my class will never consider a lowlife like you Mitsui!"  Ying sneered as she dumped a bucket of window cleaning solution onto the indigo head's head.

Hisae and Kogure gaped at the very soaked Mitsui and the snickering Ying.  Mitsui was caught off guard when Ying dump the liquid on him, so he stood still for a moment looking like a gold fish stranded on dry land before he reacted.

Mitsui stomped over to Ying and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her feet slightly off the ground.  His wet face was marred by anger.

"You've gone too far this time Zhi."  Mitsui hissed through clenched teeth.

Ying gulped as she saw the raging white flames burning in Mitsui's blue eyes.  However, Ying being Ying, she was too proud to admit defeat or apologize.

"What are you gonna do about it then?  Strangle me?"  Ying taunted with a smirk.  You're threading on thin ice Ying…  Be careful… Her mind screamed.

"No."  A dangerous grin crept up Mitsui's face; his lips curled upward devilishly and leaned closed to her.  "I have something else in mind."

"Oh yea?  Like what?"  Ying screeched as she felt a chill running up her spine when the point guard bent forward.  She shivered at the feeling.

Mitsui felt her slight shiver and his lips curled further.

"Feeling cold?"  His breath grazed her soft face.  "I think I know how lift that chill."

Ying couldn't help but blush when she felt his breath on her face.

"No!  I…"  Ying's retort was cut short when Mitsui pressed his lips onto hers in a punishing manner.

Ying's midnight-like eyes widened at the contact of their lips, shocked.  Everything around her stood still as her mind ceased to function.  Hisae and Kogure watched the scene in front of them in awe and sweat-dropped.  Hisae turned away from the kissing pair and blushed.  Kogure coughed a couple of times to wake the pair from their 'little' situation.

The gears in Ying's mind began to click again when Kogure coughed.  She kicked Mitsui in the groin, forcing him to release his hold on her, and then grabbed his arms and threw him over her shoulders.  Ying breathed heavily as her face flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"You concussed pig!  I hate you!  I hope you'll rot in hell!"  Ying screamed and ran off as tears of humiliation threatened to break free.

"Ying!"  Hisae shouted after her friend, but Ying just kept running without turning back.

Hisae was about to run after Ying when Kogure pulled her back by the arm.  "I'll go with you."  He said softly.

Hisae smiled gratefully and nodded.  Kogure turned to look at the rather disheveled Mitsui to make sure he was ok before going off with Hisae.

Mitsui got up from the floor and rubbed his aching behind with his hand.

Wow!  I can't believe I just did that.  But then again… He grinned stupidly when the kiss replayed in his mind.  His smile widened and he whistled a happy tune as he walked home.

o        o        o        o        o

"Ying…doko de…"  Hisae mumbled worriedly.

She and Kogure had been looking for Ying for the past hour and still there was no sign of the ever-cheerful girl.

Kogure stopped and put both of his hands on Hisae's shoulders.  "Don't worry.  She'll be ok."

"But we've been looking for so long…"  She said as her purple eyes reddened.

Kogure sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

"Isn't she your best friend?  Don't you know her well enough to have confidence and believe in her strength?"  He said softly.

Hisae nodded her head in his arms as she felt calm descend upon her once more.  She leaned deeper into his embrace, feeling his warmth.  "Thank you Kogure-kun, for coming with me."

Kogure smiled and planted his chin on her head.  "Douidashimashita."

However…the tranquil atmosphere around them was broken when a loud cough sounded behind them.

"**AHEM!"**

Kogure and Hisae pulled apart instantly as if shocked by electricity, and blushed.

"Well…looks like I've bumped into you guys at a very **wrong time ne."  Ying said teasingly.**

Hearing her friend's voice, Hisae looked up and breezed over to Ying.  "Where have you been?  I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for running out like that."  Ying looked at Hisae shamefully.  "I've worried you, haven't I?"

"Iie.  It's all right.  Just don't do that again ne?"

Ying smiled at Hisae with gratitude.  "Thank you."

The two girls hugged briefly, pulled apart, and smiled.

"Daijoubu, Ying-san?"  Kogure asked when he saw the two smiled.

Ying shook her head.  "I'm fine."

I'm fine all right, but that dickhead is going to pay for what he did to me just now! Her mind screamed and she gritted her teeth secretly.

"Ying, I think we should be getting back ne.  Tenshu's (9) gonna kill us if we don't get back soon."  Hisae said as she noted the time.

Ying glanced at her watch and laughed feebly.  "Our shift is over anyways…"

"Still…  We need to get back and give tenshu an explanation ne."

"Ok, ok.  Let's go then…"  Ying sighed.

Hisae nodded and the three headed back to the fuel station.  Kogure who was walking next to Hisae snaked an arm around her waist without warning and caused her to jump slightly.  She looked up at him and he smiled back at her ever so gently.  She blushed and lowered her head without words.

Ying saw this happened and grinned.  Glad that you've finally made your move, Kogure.  And it's about time too.  Hahahahaha…

o        o        o        o        o

Summer came and went.  The Hokkaido trip was a pleasant one for Hisae and Ying.  They roamed the open meadows and visited various farms.  They also indulged themselves with the local delicacies.  During the two weeks at Hokkaido, Hisae's fair complexion tanned a little while Ying's tan skin became darker.  The two girls enjoyed themselves thoroughly during this short period.

When they returned to Kanagawa, Kogure picked them up at the train station.  After sending them home, Kogure had dinner with Hisae later that evening.  From then onward, the bond between Kogure and Hisae strengthened bit by bit, day by day.  They'd spend most of their time studying or taking strolls in the park.  Although their relationship was not one of those fiery, heated, passionate ones, the gentleness and subtle progression of their relationship still touched the hearts of those around them.  Even Maki smiled positively when he saw them together.

"Ne Hisae-chan, which university are you planning to apply for?"  Kogure asked during one of their study breaks.  He was now preparing for the upcoming university intake exams in winter.

Hisae's expression darkened.  "Gomen ne Kim-kun, I…I'm not applying for any of the universities."

"Naze?"  Stunned at first, Kogure asked gently when he regained his poise.

"I…I…"  Hisae didn't know where to begin.

Kogure covered her hands in his.  "Don't force yourself to explain.  Tell me when you think the time is right?"

"Thank you Kim-kun.  Thank you…"  A crystal tear dropped from her purple eyes and Kogure wipe it away gently with a finger.  He pulled her into an embrace trying to give her more support sensing her anxiety at that moment.  "I promise I will tell you everything one day…when the time is right."  She mumbled.

Kogure nodded gently and sighed silently.  Why are you bottling everything inside?  I'm pained when I see you like this.

"Hisae, I will always stand by your side.  No matter what."  Kogure promised firmly.

Startled by the seriousness of his tone, Hisae looked up at him speechlessly.  "Kim-kun…"

"Shh…"  He put a finger to her lips.  "You don't have to say anything.  This is a promise I made to you and I intend to keep it forever."

Hisae saw only sincerity and love within his warm brown eyes.  Tears welled her purple gems as she realized the sincerity behind his promise.  "What have I ever done to deserve a guy like you?"  She mumbled shakily as a smile curved her lips.

"Who knows?  Maybe kami-sama sent me to you to be your guardian angel.  But most importantly…to love you."

"Kim-kun…"

Kogure just smiled warmly at her.  He reached out a hand and removed her glasses gently.  Bending down ever so slightly, their lips met as their eyes closed…

o        o        o        o        o

"Hisae!"  Ying chirped and braked her skates in front of Kogure and Hisae.  "Morning, love birds."

Kogure and Hisae smiled at each other at Ying's description.

"Wow!  What happened between you two?  How come you're not blushing?"  Ying pouted because her teasing did not take effect.

Kogure and Hisae both laughed at Ying's action.

"Ohayou Ying."  Hisae smiled.  "And how have you been?  Also, why weren't I able to contact you for the last two weeks?"

"Aa…ano…you see…hehehe…I erm…I was err…taking some steps in taking revenge on a certain someone."  Ying said innocently as her eyes darted from side to side.

"Let me guess, that certain someone is Mitsui-kun?"  Hisae raised an eyebrow at the red-faced Ying.

"So, what have you done to Mitsui, Ying-san?"  Kogure asked curiously.

Ying blushed as she recalled what happened.  "Well…  I kindda went and beat the crap out of him, and I was enjoying it when he didn't retaliate.  But then next thing I know…he erm…er…he…kissthelivingdaylightsouttame."

"He what!?"  Kogure and Hisae exclaimed at the same time.

"You two heard what I said!"  Ying yelped, blushing furiously.

"I'll repeat it for her if you two really want to hear it again."  Said Mitsui from behind them, grinning from ear to ear.  He walked closer to Ying and swung an arm around her shoulders.  Ying wiggled in attempts to get away from him in vain.

"Omedetou gosaimasu (10), on taming Ying."  Hisae said playfully and giggled.

Mitsui raised an eyebrow then burst out laughing.  "Why thank you!  Hahahahaha…"

"Hey!  You're supposed to be my friend ne!"  Ying pouted.

"Guys, we'd better hurry up ne, classes are starting soon."  Kogure said after glancing as his watch.

The four headed toward Shohoku chatting casually.  It was the first day of the second semester, also the first day of autumn.

Ying took out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Hisae.  "Wanna go to this concert?"

Hisae unfold the paper and gaped what was printed on it.  "World Renowned Violinist:  Alexis De Laquerre with the Japanese Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra for one show only in Tokyo."

"Earth to Hisae.  Hello!  Anybody home!?"  Ying waved a hand in front of Hisae's eyes.

Mitsui took a glance at the flyer and snickered as he pointed a finger to the picture on it.  "Hey Kogure, be careful or else you'll lose Shitsuki's heart to that pretty boy there."

Kogure rolled his eyes at the indigo head and walked next to Hisae.  "Something wrong?"  He asked sensing her disturbance.

Hisae looked up at him and smiled weakly.  "Iie."

"He's gorgeous isn't he?"  Ying said in a dreamy voice.

"Huh?  Who?"  Hisae asked her confusingly.

"Alexis De Laquerre of course!"  Ying exclaimed.

"Oh…"  Hisae just smiled and didn't comment on her friend's outburst.

"Hn.  Pretty boy there is no match for yours truly!"  Mitsui boasted.

Ying and Kogure burst out laughing at Mitsui's shameless audacity.  Hisae just smiled, but her heart cringed at the news.

What is nii-chan doing in Japan?  Doest this mean mother has found me? Her mind whirl-winded.

They found the school gates crowded by a large mop of students as they arrived.

"Eeto…what's going on?"  Ying said in a flabbergasted tone as the group of four watched stupefied.

The sound of a mobile phone ringing woke them from their stupor.  Hisae reached into her bag and produced a Nokia 8855 mobile phone.

"You have a mobile and you didn't tell me!"  Ying exclaimed sulkily.  "And it's the latest model too!"

Hisae smiled at Ying's childish behavior and answered the phone.  "Moshi, moshi…"

_"Nicole!  Get out of there!  Don't go to school!"  Eien shouted in the other end._

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?"  Hisae asked worriedly.

_"Mother's here…"_

Hisae dropped the phone and her face paled as the crowd of student dispersed to allow someone through.  Ying bent over and caught the dropping phone just before it kissed the sweet hardness of the ground.

"Okaa-san…"  She uttered as her lips twitched and her face became paler by the minute.

Shitsuki Nagisa or Mrs. Nagisa De Laquerre stepped out of the car and walked out of the crowd as her assistant told her about Hisae's arrival.  She shot an angry glare at her pale-faced daughter and she stepped forward.

_"Nicole De Laquerre!  How dare you run away from home!?"  The middle aged woman demanded sternly._

_"I…"  Hisae struggled to say something._

_"Nicole!"  Another voice, a male voice rang out behind the group.  A tall, brown haired, purple-eyed male in his early twenties ran toward them hastily.  Another male about the same age, Yamada Akahito followed._

Hisae turned to the familiar voice and cried, "Nii-chan!"  She ran to her brother's side.

"Am I seeing things or is that Alexis De Laquerre?"  Ying gawked.

"You're not seeing things.  That's the pretty boy on that flyer."  Mitsui replied in a funny voice as if he had just swallowed an egg whole.

Knowing the complication of the situation, Hisae stepped forward.  Her gaze met that of a frowning Kogure's.

"Gomen ne minna-san, I've been hiding my identity from all of you."  She looked at her friends apologetically as sadness and guilt consumed her.  She drew deep breath and spoke.  "My full name is Nicole Hisae De Laquerre."

"You're that piano prodigy who aced all available piano exams when you were only five years old, and is one of the highest ranked professional pianist in the world now, aren't you?!"  Ayako gasped after hearing Hisae's, Nicole's statement.

Nicole smiled weakly at her kohai.  "Yes…"

The skies above them darkened as the storm clouds rolled in.  The first storm of the season was about to begin…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Well…  Let's get over with the thing about the Jap terms first…_

_                        (1)        Kiritsu                          ~          Please stand or rise._

                        (2)        Arubaito                       ~          part time job

                        (3)        Okane                          ~          money

                        (4)        okyaku-san                  ~          sir, when addressing a customer

                        (5)        Doumo kaerizaki          ~          please come back again

                        (6)        Hisashiburide                ~          long time no see or it has been long

                        (7)        Itoko                            ~          cousin

                        (8)        Sofubo                         ~          grandparents

                        (9)        Tenshu                         ~          shop owner

                        (10)      Omendetou gosaimasu  ~          congratulations

_Okies, so how was it?  Happy that the big secret is out now??  :P hehehe…  Anyways…  Hope you enjoyed this chappy :D _

_Remember…please drop me a review~ :D  Thankies~ :D_

_ See you in the next ne!  ^_~_

_The lazy neko (although moon-san suggested I should change to evil neko, lol~) signing out~  =^.^=_

_P/S:  For those of you who are wondering about the title… it's "Summer's Sun, Autumn's Storm".  Ja~ :)_


	8. The Clouds Dispersed

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**Thankies to the reviewers!  =^.^=**

**May:                           Thanks for reviewing!  :)  Happy reading… ;)**

**Frozenfemale:            *waves* Hi again & tnx for ya review again!!  ^_^ Hope you like this chappy.  :)**

**sLL:                            LOL!  I thought all my chapters are kindda long, not only the last one.  Hahaha…  Yea…  Ying and Mitsui are together, finally (much to Moon-san's dismay…I think :x) hehehe…  Anyways, have fun reading!  ^_^**

**Lambie:                      *blushes* ano…hehehe… *sweat drops* ^_^;; What can I say ne?  Me lazy mah…  Lazy neko what…  Told u already… so… don't "orh hor" lah, k?  ^_^;; hehehe…**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse

            _"Italics"          French dialogues_

**BTW, I'm sticking to "Hisae" instead of "Nicole" in the fic (except when her parents talk) since we're talking about Jap right?  ;)  Happy reading everyone!  \\^o^//**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 7 – The Clouds Dispersed…**

"Yes…"  Hisae replied weakly at Ayako's question.  "I am…"

Kogure pursed his lips and his brows tightened as his frown deepened after hearing her reply.

Hisae…So this is what you have been hiding… He sighed mentally.

The sound of screeching tires broke the sudden silence caused by the clarification of her identity.  The heavy slamming of a car door and hurried, heavy footsteps could be heard soon after.  All eyes turned to the sounds and saw two middle aged men coming their way.

_"Papa!"  Hisae and Alexis or Eien exclaimed in surprise at their father, Etienne De Laquerre's sudden appearance._

Etienne's purple eyes widened at the sight of his children.  He quickly hugged Hisae and gasped, _"I've been so worried Nicole!  Don't you dare do that to Papa again, you hear?"_

_"I'm sorry Papa."  Hisae hugged her father back as stings of tears dropped from her eyes.  __"But I had to do it Papa…I had to…"_

_"Shh…  It's all right.  As long as you're ok, everything is all right."  Etienne hushed._

The father-daughter pair separated after a short hug and Etienne wiped his daughter's tears away gently.  _"Let Papa handle this, ok?"_

Nicole nodded.

_"Papa, I…"  Eien began but stopped when his father held up a hand gesturing him to say no more.  He acknowledged and stopped speaking._

Nagisa watched her husband's sudden appearance and his interactions with their children in total astonishment.  _How did Etienne know where Nicole is? Then realization struck her.  She shot a glare at the man who came with Etienne, Clovis._

_"You told Etienne, __Clovis__!  How can you betray my trust in you!?"  Anger threatening to break Nagisa's cool façade._

Clovis Steffeaux shrugged haphazardly.  _"Etienne is my friend and I do think that a father has the right to know where his missing daughter is when there is knowledge of it."_

Nagisa clenched her fists and teeth as she continued to glare at Clovis.

The thunder rolled and a flash of lightning broke the dim skies as the first drop of rain blessed the dried earth.  The second bell signaling the start of the second semester classes also rang.  However, students and teachers witnessing the scene unfolding before them stood idle.  No one moved as he or she watched.

A coughing sound was heard amidst the eerie silence.  The light drizzle was slowly wetting the bystanders and those central to the row.

"Ahem.  If I may interrupt, would you all like to come in and shelter yourselves from the rain?"  A firm but gentle voice spoke.  It was Shohoku's headmaster, Sakiyurai Isoshi.  "Also, classes have started, so can all students please return to the classes immediately?"  

This broke the spell that enveloped everyone.  The students and teachers filed into the school grounds hurriedly as they ran into the classes.  After all were gone, only the De Laquerre family, Clovis Steffeaux, Akahito, Mitsui, Kogure, Ying and Sakiyurai remained.

"Now if all of you would like to follow me."  Sakiyurai said as he gestured for everyone still present to follow him.

o        o        o        o        o

The formal yet warm kouchoushitsu were now filled by a number of people.  The principal himself was seated in his official seat behind his oak desk while Nagisa, Etienne and Clovis had seated themselves in the leather sofa ensemble.  The younger generation stood about the room randomly.

Hisae stood between Alexis and Kogure with her head lowered.  She was twiddling her hands nervously and her face remained colorless.  Ying stood behind them and was dead worried about her friend.  Luckily, Mitsui was there to calm her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.  She smiled up at the scarred boy weakly.

"I want Nicole to withdraw from this school immediately.  She has to go to Vienna to accomplish her duties at Konservatorium der Stadt Wien."  Nagisa said coldly.

Hisae's face paled a few more shades at her mother's words.  Kogure frowned, but he took her hand into his and squeezed it gently in gesture to remind her of his promise to her.  She looked up at him and smiled thankfully.  Arigatou Kim-kun, for staying by my side…

"Okaa-san, that is insane!  How can you force Nicole to go to that place?"  Eien said grimly.

"There is no place for you in this Alexis!"  Nagisa snapped.

"But…"  Eien hissed.

Nagisa shot a death glare at her son.

Etienne sighed and shook his head.  "Nagisa, this is enough.  Please stop all this."  He said weakly to his wife with heavily accented Nihongo.

"Etienne, what are you saying?"  Nagisa darted at her husband disapprovingly.

"I don't want Nicole to turn out like Alexis."  Etienne said painfully.

"Papa…"  Eien mumbled as his handsome, stoical features twisted.

"What's wrong with Alexis?  Nicole has to go to the conservatorium; it is her duty as a prodigy."  Nagisa hissed heartlessly.

Hisae's shoulder dropped further at her mother's cold words, and her body began to waver.  Kogure held her shoulders and supported her quickly before she fell to her knees.  His heart ached for her.  His warm eyes hardened as the flames of determination shone through them from the deepest part of his soul.

"Sumimasen, but I would like to say something."  Kogure said firmly as all eyes turned to him.  "Hisae, iie, Nicole is a person.  A living breathing human being with her own thoughts and ideals.  She is not a toy, nor is she a puppet that anyone can control.  Most importantly, she is your daughter Nagisa-san!  She is you very own flesh and blood.  Why do you insist on causing her pain and despair by making her do what she does not want to?  Why is it so important that you must make her go to this conservatorium that you close your eyes to the hurt and pain you are causing her?  Can't you see that she is suffering from the burden of being a prodigy?"

Kim-kun… Hisae's eyes reddened and tears began to fall like strings of pearls.  She buried her face into his chest and sobbed gently.  Kogure wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back in calming motions.

"Kim-kun, arigatou…"  She mumbled.

Everyone was taken aback by Kogure's words.  Eien raised his eyebrows at his sister's action, but a small smile soon grazed his face.  Ying and Mitsui gawked at the all fired up Kogure in front of them.  Go Kogure!  You rock! Their minds cheered.  Akahito smiled and nodded his head positively.  Sakiyurai raised an eyebrow in surprise at their school's prized student's words, but smiled eventually.  Maybe this boy can turn things around…

"How dare to speak to me with such…such disrespectful manners?  And what rights have you to speak to me like this?"  Nagisa snapped as humiliation washed over her.

Etienne smiled at Kogure in approval and thanks, for the boy had spoken the words he had held back for many years.

"Nagisa-san, I mean you no dishonor or disgrace.  I am merely stating the facts."  Kogure said slowly and showing no signs of intimidation.  "I have spoken these words to you because I think of myself as a gentleman, one who do not stand and do nothing when the person he loves is being hurt.  And the person I love is your daughter, Nagisa-san."

Hisae looked up from Kogure's embrace and saw his gentle features had hardened in solemnity.  She smiled gently at him, and he returned the smile.  Ying and Mitsui high-5 silently at their gentle friend's confession of love and grinned like idiots.

"You!"  Nagisa gritted her teeth.

"Please Nagisa.  You have eyes to see how cold and aloof Alexis had turned out to be.  He was once a vibrant and happy child, but your pressuring and over-demanding had made him the stoic person he is now.  I don't want to see history repeat itself.  I don't want to see our daughter crushed by your swollen pride to regain your status in your father's eyes."  Etienne said painfully.

Nagisa gaped at her husband's word.  The sadness in Etienne's purple eyes could not be missed.  Seeing her husband's bright eyes darkened by this sorrow pained her heart like daggers stabbing non-stop at it.  She then turned her head to her son.  What she saw was a coldness that could not be thawed by anything in those same purple eyes.  Her heart wrenched as pain shot through her system and she gripped onto the sofa's armrest as she gasped for air.

What…what have I done… Nagisa's mind screamed agonizingly.

Someone knocked on the door of the kouchoushitsu at this moment.  The door opened to show the captain of Kainan Dai basketball team, Maki Shinichi and an old man dressed in traditional hakama, supporting himself on a walking stick as he walked.

Eien heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the new comers.  He smiled a grateful smile at the younger boy.  Maki smiled back and nodded in acknowledgement.  Nagisa however, paled at the sight of the old gentleman.  Her cold façade had disappeared along with her poise.  Etienne had to hold her by the shoulders to support her in her crumbling state.

Sakiyurai stood up and bowed at the old gentleman.  "Welcome to Shohoku Shitsuki-san.  It is an honor to have your presence."

"The pleasure is mine, kouchou sensei."  Shitsuki Gennosuke smiled at Sakiyurai.

"Otou-san…"  Nagisa said shakily.

Hisae turned to look the ojii-san she had never seen before.  Ojii-san…

Shitsuki Gennosuke turned and looked at the daughter he had rejected many years ago.  "Nagisa, what you have done is unforgivable!"  He said sternly.

"Otou-san…"  The brown eyes of Nagisa now drowned by tears.  "I'm sorry for disobeying you but I love Etienne…"

"That is not an excuse!"  Gennosuke said calmly.

"Please forgive Nagisa, it was my entire fault."  Etienne said pleadingly to Gennosuke trying to help his wife to regain her father's recognition.

Gennosuke glared fiercely at Etienne.  "Of course it was your fault.  I employed you to teach my daughter music of the western world, but what have you done instead?  You seduced my daughter and took her away from my family.  However," He took a deep breath and continued, "I am not here to judge you.  I am here for my granddaughter's sake."

"Does that mean you have forgiven us, otou-san?"  Nagisa asked hopefully.

"We will discuss that matter some other time.  What I want to talk about now is Hisae's welfare."  Gennosuke said as he took a seat in one of the sofas.  He looked at Eien and Hisae and motioned them to come forward.

Hisae pulled away from Kogure gently and smiled.  She then walked over to her grandfather with her brother.  The siblings bowed and addressed Gennosuke in unison, "Ojii-san."

Gennosuke smiled satisfyingly at the two grandchildren he had never met in person before.

"Nagisa, I forbid you to manipulate Hisae further.  She will not go to Vienna.  She will be staying here in Japan until she has found need and is willing to go to Vienna herself!"  Gennosuke announced.  "I do not remember teaching you how to manipulate people's life to suit your own desires when I brought you up.  Seeing what you have done to Eien pained me deeply.  I do not want to see this happening to my granddaughter as well."

"Demo otou-san, Nicole…"  Nagisa cringed at her father's sharp words.

"No buts!  Hisae will stay here and that is final."  Gennosuke said firmly.

Hisae looked at her mother pleadingly.  "Kaa-san, please?  I really don't want to go to Vienna.  I want to stay here with my friends; I don't want to be all alone again."

Hisae… Ying's heart ached for her friend.  No wonder she was so diffident before.  Poor kid…

Seeing her mother not relenting, Hisae pleaded more.  "At least for now, kaa-san?  Let me stay for the rest of the school term at least?  I will go to Vienna next spring.  I promise…"

Nagisa sighed.  She had never seen Hisae like this before.  Hisae had always listened to everything she had said and asked her to do.  This was the first time Hisae fought back.  Most of all, she could see the deep yearning and sadness in her daughter's beautiful purple eyes.

"All right.  You can stay here for the rest of the semester.  But do you promise to go to Vienna next year?"  Nagisa said, finally giving in.

Hisae nodded her head frantically.  "Yes.  I promise.  I will go to Vienna next year and complete the mastery course in composing."

"Fine.  You can stay here then.  But on one condition."  Nagisa said in defeat.  "You will join the Japan Philharmonic Symphony Orchestra for practices weekends to make sure that you maintain you standards."

"Arigatou kaa-san!  Arigatou!"  Hisae bowed deeply and happily at her mother's offer.

Everyone in the room smiled.  Ying jumped for joy and waltzed over to Hisae, pulling her into a deep hug.  Mitsui walked over to Kogure and patted him on the shoulders, and giving him the thumbs-up as he winked at the ex-vice-captain of the Shohoku basketball team.  Kogure sighed a sigh of relief silently and smiled at Mitsui.

"I'm staying here with Nicole."  Eien said out of the blue.

All eyes turned on him.  Hisae looked at her brother confusingly.  "Nii-chan…"

Eien shrugged.  "I just want to stay here for a while."

Akahito came over and slapped Eien on the back playfully.  "It'll be fun to have the ice block of Yamaha Music Foundation back ne!"

Eien scowled at his friend.  "Ch."

Nagisa rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air submissively.  "Whatever.  Do as you like.  It's not like I have a say in what you want to do anymore."

"Our children are old enough to know what they're doing."  Etienne said as he squeezed his wife's shoulder reassuringly.

"I beg your pardon.  Since everything is settled, can I have my students back in their classes please?  They have already missed the first two classes today."  Sakiyurai said quietly.

Gennosuke smiled and nodded at Sakiyurai.  He turned to Hisae and her friends, "You kids go to class now.  I'll have a car to pick you up after school today so we can talk later."

"Arigatou ojii-chan."  Hisae stepped forward and hugged her grandfather gratefully.

Gennosuke hugged her back and patted her back gently before releasing her.  "Ganbatte ne."

Nicole nodded and turned to take leave with her friends.

Gennosuke stood from his seat and bowed at Sakiyurai.  "Sorry to have trouble you for all these kouchou sensei.  I think we should all leave now and return peace to you school."

Sakiyurai bowed in return.  "Iie.  It was a pleasure to have to president of the Board of Education and Genji Attorney Corporation with us today."

Gennosuke smiled and turned to leave.  Maki hurried to his grandfather's side to support him.

"Follow me, all of you.  We have much to talk about."  Gennosuke said to those still present before he walked out of the kouchoushitsu.

o        o        o        o        o

"Sorry we're late for class sensei!"  Ying shouted as she, Kogure and Hisae entered the class.

They bowed and Ying handed the excuse slip to the teacher.  They quickly returned to their seats and took out the required stationery for the current class.  However, upon their entrance to class, their class had become silent as their fellow students and sensei gawked at them.  Most of them had witnessed the earlier events.

Ying, Kogure and Hisae sweat dropped at the deafening silence surrounding them.  Ying stood up and shouted, "Sensei!  Are we having a class or not?"

The teacher coughed to regain her composure whilst their fellow classmates fidgeted embarrassingly.

"Let us continue."  The teacher said in a wobbly tone.

Although the class continued, the students were too disturbed by their curiosity to concentrate at what was being taught.  However, they remained silent and tried their best to listen to the droning lecture.

When the morning recess bell rang, Ying stood up and shouted at her classmates as the teacher left their class.

"Stay where you are!  Don't move!"

Everyone turned to look at her in confusion.  Ying walked over to Hisae and stretched her arms out horizontally in a protective manner.

"Don't pester her!  She is just another high school student, nothing more.  So do not look as her as if she's some…someone weird!"  Ying exclaimed firmly.

Hisae stood up from her seat and placed a hand on Ying's outstretched right arm.  "Ying, you don't have to do this."  She said softly and gratefully.

"Demo…"  Ying turned her head to say.

Hisae shook her head slightly and smiled, "Daijoubu."  She pushed Ying to one side slightly and bowed to her fellow classmates.  "Gomen ne minna-san for hiding my identity from you all.  Datte…I had no choice.  Dakara, I hope we can still be friends and that you will treat me as one of you instead of some celebrity.  As long as I am here, I will always be Shitsuki Hisae, a third year high school student.  Onegaishimasu…"

"Well said Hisae-chan!"  Akagi said encouragingly as he clapped his hands and stood up from his seat.

Hisae smiled gently at her tall friend and nodded in gesture of thanks.  The rest of the class mumbled among themselves and smiled at Hisae in the simplest manner, an indication of the acknowledgements for her speech.

"Arigatou minna-san…"  Hisae bowed gratefully at her classmates.

"OK, show's over.  You guys can go back to what you were doing now."  Ying waved to shoo everyone back to what they were doing.

Hisae felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to smiled at its owner.  The bespectacled boy smiled back reassuringly and nodded.

"You're not mad at me?"  Hisae asked Kogure sheepishly.

Kogure stifled a laugh.  "Of course not, silly.  It's not that big a deal."

"Really?"  She looked at him hopefully.

"Uh huh.  So don't stress yourself worrying ne?"  He winked at her.

Hisae smiled and nodded at him cheerfully.  It was the most spirited smile he had seen from her, and he smiled back with equal vigor.

"Congrats on a **good catch ne, Kogure."  Akagi said teasingly.**

Kogure laughed while Hisae blushed.  "Thanks Akagi."

"Hmmm…you weren't embarrassed when Kogure confessed a while ago, so why are you so red now, Hisae?"  Ying snickered.

"Ying!"  Hisae blurted.

"What!?  Kogure-kun confessed!?"  Some of their classmates that were close by overheard and piped loudly.

Hisae reddened a few more shades while Kogure tried to laugh his way out as he scratched his head arbitrarily.  The class roared upon this news.  To them, this day was one that was filled with surprises.

However, the bell rang before any of their classmates could cause further chaos.  Kogure and Hisae both let out a sigh of relief, thanking the bell with all their hearts.

o        o        o        o        o

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Ying dashed over to where Hisae was sitting and dragged her out of class.  Kogure reacted and followed them.  They bumped into Mitsui down the corridor, who also followed them.  Ying finally stopped running when they were at a café outside Shohoku.  All four were panting when they stopped.

"Why…why have you br…brought us here, Ying?"  Hisae asked as she gasped for air.

"To have lunch of course, why else?"  Ying replied plainly.

"Nani!?  You drag us here just to have lunch?  Are you crazy, woman?"  Mitsui spat irritatingly.

Ying scowled and snapped back at the indigo head.  "No one asked you to follow, you nitwit!"

Hence, another staring contest filled with smoky sparks ensured between the rather 'compromising' couple.

"They sure are perfect for each other huh?"  Kogure smiled at the two.

Hisae nodded.  "Sou…"

When the two hotheaded couples finally ended their staring contest, all of them entered the small café.  It was nothing fancy, just a small western styled café that served the most basic of lunches.  Sandwiches.

"Honestly Ying, why have you brought us here?"  Hisae asked confusingly.

"Don't you think that now your id is exposed, everyone around school will be curious about you?  That'd leave us without peace ne.  So, how do you expect us to have lunch in school?"  Ying explained.

"She's got a point there.  You are someone famous, so that'd make everyone want to gush over you."  Mitsui said with a shrug.

"Hmm…"  Hisae lowered her head as she fell into her thoughts.

"Ne Hisae, is everyone in your family a musician?"  Ying asked curiously, breaking Hisae's trail of thoughts.

Hisae nodded.  "Otou-san is a pianist and an orchestra conductor.  Nii-chan is a violinist, but he also plays the piano, and I'm a pianist."

"You missed out one thing."  Kogure said with a smile.  "You're also a saxophone player."

"But I've only started learning it this year, so that doesn't really count."  Hisae explained.

"Still, you're good at it."  Mitsui said.

"How about your mother?"  Ying asked.  "Is she a musician too?"

"Iie.  Although okaa-san knows how to play the piano, she isn't a professional musician like tou-san, nii-chan and I."

"Oh," Ying raised an eyebrow.  "She pressures you and your brother to extremity for what then?  It's not like she knows that much about music."

 "Ojii-san did not approved of my parents' marriage, so he disowned kaa-san when my parents married.  But, being born into the higher society makes kaa-san a very proud person, so when ojii-san disowned her, she vowed to regain ojii-san's recognition one day."  Hisae sighed.  "Because ojii-san said that there is no future as a musician, kaa-san acted to show him that his words were wrong.  Therefore, since we were young, kaa-san demanded nii-chan and I turn out to be the best musicians in the world.  For me, playing the piano was a born talent I guess, so it was not much of a trouble for me.  But for nii-chan, he didn't like the violin at all, but he was forced to take it up and be the best at it."

"That is why your brother turned into the ice block he is now huh?"  Mitsui said thoughtfully.

"Hai…"  Hisae replied weakly.  "And because nii-chan and I excel in the instruments we play, we were donned as prodigies at a young age.  Contracts for playing at special events and CD releases brought fame to us, but it also killed the possibilities of us having a normal life at the same time."

Kogure took Hisae's cold hands into his and warmed them by rubbing his on hers.  "But you've gained freedom now.  You fought for it and you gained it."  He said with a gentle smile.

Hisae smiled gratefully at him, and then at Ying and Mitsui as all the dark clouds lifted from her heart.  "Thanks to you all for giving me the courage to fight."

"Hey, what are friends for?"  Ying said happily and winked at her, "And your most welcomed."

Mitsui also winked at her as he smiled.  Kogure squeezed her hands lightly as he nodded.

"By the way, can't believe you've got such a hunky brother, Hisae."  Ying said dreamily.

Mitsui snubbed at his girlfriend's words and looked away.  "Ch."

"Err…thanks Ying, but I think you're making Mitsui-kun jealous ne."  Hisae teased.

"I'm not jealous!"  Mitsui snapped as his cheeks flushed.

"Who cares?"  Ying snorted and smirked at the indigo head.

"Why you!"  Mitsui gritted his teeth.  However, he soon smirked at Ying mischievously.  "You really think I'd be jealous of someone who's as cold as that stupid kitsune on our team?"

"So you are jealous then!  Hahahahaha…"  Ying burst out laughing.

Mitsui blinked a few times before he realized what his words indicated.  His face became bright red.  Kogure and Hisae sat aside and sweat dropped at the couple's exchange of words.

"Why me?"  Mitsui groaned as he slumped onto the table.  "What do I ever see in her?"

"Ooi!"  Ying flared at his words.

Luckily, their lunch arrived and that cleared the bickering between Mitsui and Ying.

"Hisae, you are really going to go to Vienna next year?"  Ying asked after she'd finished her sandwich.

Hisae looked at her and the two boys with them noticing they had stopped eating upon Ying's question.  She nodded.  "Yes.  I have to go."

"But what for?"  Mitsui asked puzzlingly.

"To attain the mastery course in music composition."

"Ano, can't you do it here?"  Ying asked.

Hisae shook her head weakly.  "No.  Although the Yamaha Music Foundation offered a good course in music composition, it still doesn't match the one offered by Vienna's Conservatorium of Music."

"How long will you be gone?"  Kogure asked softly as he stirred his glass of ice tea with the straw, not looking at her.

"Three years, at most."  Hisae bit her lip as she replied.  The thought of leaving her friends and Kogure for three years wrenched her heart painfully.

"Sou…"  Kogure sighed.

"Sou?!  Is that all you can say Kogure?"  Ying gawked at the brown-eyed boy in disbelief.  "She's going to be away from you for three years for goodness sake!  It's not three days!"

Kogure looked up at them as a grim smile etched in his face.  "What else can I do or say?"

"At least something other than that!"  Ying snapped irritatingly.

"Please don't be like this Ying?  You're too harsh on Kim-kun."  Hisae said softly, her eyes pleading.

"Demo…"  Ying mumbled.

"This is something they have to work out themselves, so leave it to them.  You have no place in this."  Mitsui said to Ying.

Ying looked at Mitsui and nodded.  She sighed, "You better do something about the situation ne, Kogure-kun?"

Kogure nodded.  "I will."

"Take a walk with me?"  Hisae asked Kogure softly.  He nodded and they stood up to leave.  Mitsui winked at Kogure for good luck as he stepped out with Hisae.

"The rain has stopped ne…"  Hisae looked up into the clearing skies and took a few deep breaths of the rain-scented fresh air as she closed her eyes.

Kogure smiled at her unadorned behavior.  Although with all the pressure around her, she is still a child at heart… His eyes softened as his heart ached for her again.

Hisae turned and walked backward in front of him suddenly.  She smiled and asked, "Ne, which university are you planning to apply for?"

"Aa.  ToDai and KyoDai are my objectives.  But I'm also applying others such as the local university."  He said languidly.

"Sou ka?"  She turned around and walked next to him again.  She tilted her head to one side and said, "Hea…with your academic results, I bet you can get into either ToDai or KyoDai easily."

"Don't be so sure; those two are the top universities in Japan.  Their entrance exams are the most difficult amongst all."

"Have more confidence in yourself ne Kim-kun.  I believe in you, so don't you believe in yourself?"  She said with an encouraging smile as she bored into his brown eyes.

"Hisae-chan…  I…"  Kogure paused and looked at her.  He knew what she was trying to say, not only about the upcoming entrance exams, also about their relationship.

"Ne?"  She asked again.

He smiled.  A smile that said it all.  The confidence, the determination, and the promise.

"Hai!  I will be able to achieve what I set out to achieve."  He said firmly.

She smiled brightly at him.  Her purple eyes sparkled under the autumn sun that had just came out of hiding from the clouds.  He pulled her into an embrace and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be waiting for you…right here."  He mumbled.

She nodded as a single tear dropped from her eyes and seeped into his uniform…and his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Okies… how was it?  Good?  Bad?  So so?  Tell me ne!!!  \\^o^//  So…**reviews please~ =^.^= Doumo arigatou gosaimasu!  ^_^**_

****

_The lazy neko signing out~  =^.^=_

****


	9. Time Moves Quietly

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**Thankies to the reviewers!  =^.^=**

**Tensaispira:               Ano…where are you arh??  O.o  ****China**** ka?  O.o Hahaha…  Anyways, enjoy ****ur**** hols and c u when u get back ne. =^.^= _meow~ :P_**

**Frozenfemale:            Er…yea…Kogure!  Hahaha…  As you can see, the next chappy is here, so no the previous chappy wasn't the last.  Hope you enjoy reading!  \\^o^//**

**Hikaru Itsuko:           Thanks for reviewing and glad that you like the previous chapter.  Well…here's the next chappy, hope you like it.  ^_^**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

            (Numbers)        Explanations in akane の teahouse – dun think there's any in this chapter :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 8 – Time Moves Quietly**

It was the night which Eien had joined the Japan Philharmonic Symphony for a performance, and Hisae was added into the list on the last minute.  In addition, because of the sudden addition of Hisae into the order of musicians performing, a special interlude of a piano and violin duet by the De Laquerre siblings was added to the night's program.  Once this news was let out, the demand for the concert's hot selling tickets upped a few notches.  Therefore, the night's show was a full house.

Kogure, Mitsui and Ying were being shown to their seats in the VIP box of the national auditorium.  They were Hisae's special guests.

"Tell me again.  Why the hell do I have to wear this monkey suit!?"  Mitsui grunted in annoyance for the nth time.

Kogure patted the scarred boy on the shoulders lightly in attempts to cool his rising temper.

"Maa, maa.  Calm down Mitsui, it's not that bad, is it?"  The bespectacled boy smiled at his friend.

"Shut up and stop whining will you?"  Ying glared at her boyfriend.

"Grr…"  Mitsui growled and pulled at his bow tied trying to relief his neck of the strangling pressure.

Kogure watched the indigo head's unkempt behavior and sweat dropped.  But…who could blame him since he himself was not that used to such occasions, being dressed up in a tuxedo and all.  However, the two boys looked stately in their Armani tuxedos, making them more suave, especially the mild-tempered Kogure.  On the other hand, Ying looked stunning in her strapless silver gown by Chanel.  Her hair was done up in a French knot that matched the simple yet elegant dress she had on.  To top it off, she wore a pair of three inched silver stilettos that built her height up to Mitsui's shoulders, and light make up that made her fine features more prominent.

"You look really nice tonight Ying."  Kogure said to distract Mitsui from torturing his bow tie further.

Ying smiled sweetly at the gentle boy.  "Why thank you, Kogure-kun."

Mitsui looked at Ying closely for the first time that night, and what he saw blew his mind.  Wow!  She is gorgeous! His mind screamed.

"Hn.  She doesn't look that good."  Mitsui snorted in contradiction of his heart.  Why did you have to say that Hisashi, you idiot! His kicked himself mentally.

Ying scowled at him.  "Look who's talking monkey face."  Aww!  The nerve of the guy!

"Who're you calling monkey face?  You color pallet!"  Mitsui shot back with a flushed face.  That's not I meant to say…oh hell!

Ying gasped and hissed through clenched teeth, "Who are you calling color pallet?  And how exactly do I look like a color pallet?"  Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the scarred boy.  Hisashi you idiot!  Why do you have to be so mean tonight?

"Your face of course, how many different colors did you put on it, and how thick is that layer of **flour?"  Mitsui smirked rudely.  Oh mans, think you've done it that time Hisashi!  Argh!  Stop it and close your big mouth now!**

"Mitsui Hisashi!"  Ying growled at him, eyes shooting daggers of pure anger.

Kogure and their guide sweat dropped.

"Ano, guys, we're here, and so, can you please stop fighting?"  Kogure said weakly.

The two turned their heads away from each other and humped.  "Hn!"

Oh hell, think she's really mad this time.  What am I suppose to do… Mitsui's mind screamed desperately.

I will not forgive you that easily this time.  You can go to hell for all I care! Ying thought furiously.

Once seated, Ying picked up the program that was placed on the small table beside her seat.  She glanced through the night's program and grumbled, "I really have no idea why I let Hisae drag me into coming."

"And I have no idea why I promised you to come in the first place.  Look at me!  I look like an idiot!"  Mitsui grunted again.

Ying rolled her eyes.  "You are **already an idiot."**

"Ooi!  Watch it!"  Mitsui glared at her.  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stop your loud mouth now Hisashi!

"Ano…can you two please stop arguing now?  I think the show's about to start."  Kogure interjected anxiously.

The bickering pair turned and straightened themselves as they turned their attentions to the stage.  Kogure smiled and turned to look at the stage as well.

The event announcer soon addressed the audience.

"Good evening distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen.  Welcome to tonight's special event on the music calendar.  We at the Japan Philharmonic Symphony are honored to have the opportunity of the world's best conductor, violinist and pianist joining us on this night."  He paused then continued.  "Please put your hands together and welcomed the De Laquerre siblings, Alexis and Nicole; also the world famous conductor, Etienne De Laquerre himself."

At the gesture of the announcer, the audiences stood up and clapped their hands as the red curtain draw to reveal the orchestra and their special guests.  Hisae stood between her father and brother with her arms hooked on to theirs.  The three De Laquerres stepped forward and bowed.  The orchestral members followed.  Hisae looked up at the box in which her friends were seated and smiled at the waving Ying and the smiling Mitsui and Kogure.  She nodded at them in gesture of greeting.

She is beautiful tonight… Kogure thought as he smiled at Hisae.

The De Laquerre males were wearing black designer tuxedos while Hisae was wearing a sleeveless, thin shoulder strapped black suede silk ball gown that clung to her body like second skin.  The other musicians on stage were also in black, tuxedos for the males and formal dresses for the females.

"She's wearing her contacts tonight and she has makeup on.  Goodness, she looks so different like that.  I wouldn't have recognized her if she wasn't announced before.  She looks so different, so elegant…"  Ying gasped in disbelief at how Hisae had changed under the skilled hand of her makeup artist.

"That shows why women spend so much money on those tiny bottles of chemicals."  Mitsui mumbled.  His eyes bulged at the totally different Hisae before them.

"Man Kogure, I think you've hit the jackpot."  Mitsui said cheekily as he nudged Kogure in the ribs.

Kogure flushed and smiled at his friend.

As the light of the auditorium dimmed, the audience quieted and took their seats.  The orchestral members took their seats as Etienne took his place on the conductor stand, Eien took his 'special' seat in front of the string instrumentalists on the left wing, and Hisae took her seat at the grand piano on the right wing of the orchestra.  Etienne raised his baton as all eyes fell on him.  With a gentle wave, the soft music of Schubert's Unfinished Symphony filled the auditorium capturing the hearts of the audiences.

Ying and Mitsui who were complaining about their situations before were blown away by the grandeur of the orchestra.  They held their breaths as they listened to the breathtaking piece.  Kogure smiled and shook his head slightly at his friends.  He turned his head back to the stage and watched as he listened to the music intently.

This is amazing.  **She is amazing! Kogure thought as he watched Hisae played the piano with full concentration.  A gentle smile curled his lips as he cheered for his loved one silently.**

When the moment for the piano and violin duet of Hisae and Eien arrived, the curtain dropped to cover the orchestral members and Etienne stepped off the conductor stand.  The spot lights focused onto the siblings.  Both stood and bowed to the audience before Hisae took her seat by the piano and Eien stood next to piano.  The pair looked and each other and nodded, signaling each other that they are ready to start.

Hisae placed her slender fingers onto the black and white keys of the grand piano and closed her eyes.  She regulated her breathing and pressed down on the first key.  Thus began Handel's Sonata in D major Op.1, No.13.  Eien joined in on the violin after the first bar.  He too closed his eyes before he played the first note.

When the piece finished, Hisae looked up at Eien and the siblings smiled at each other.  The ladies sitting in the front rows swooned as they saw the ever cool Alexis De Laquerre smiled.  If the occasion allowed, those ladies would have screamed their hearts out at Eien.  Before the audience had time to catch a breath to lighten their hearts from the intense emotions portray in Handel's piece, the Hisae pressed her fingers on the piano again and began the next piece.  The Devil's Trill Sonata of Giuseppe Tartini.

Hisae stood up after the piece while Eien lowered his violin to his side and offered a hand to his sister.  Hisae took her brother's hand and the pair walked to the center of the stage and bowed to the audience's applause.

"Encore!  Encore!"  Some of the audiences shouted.

Hisae and Eien just bowed and smiled at the audience's enthusiasm.  They bowed one more time and retreated backstage for a short break before they were due back again with the orchestra.  Everyone congratulated them backstage and Etienne hugged his children proudly.

After the short intermittent, the De Laquerres returned to stage with the full orchestra.  The audience clapped as they returned to their seats.  As Etienne raised his baton once more, the audience quieted and the musicians readied to play their finale, Mozart's Symphony #40 in G minor.  All the musicians stood and bowed to the audience's generous applause when they finished the piece.

Kogure, Ying and Mitsui went backstage to look for Hisae.  Hisae ran to them when she saw them at the entrance.  Kogure caught her in his arms as she arrived and hugged her deeply.

"You were great Hisae."  Kogure whispered into her ears.

"Thank you."  Hisae whispered back.

The two pulled apart and smiled at each other as they drowned in each other's eyes.

"Ahem!"  Mitsui cleared his throat, waking the pair of lovebirds.

The two blushed and turned to their friends.  Seeing Ying in her dress, Hisae gasped.  "You look great Ying!"

"You think so?"  Ying smiled happily, as she held Hisae's hands.

"Yeah!"  Hisae replied, equally happy.

"You did well out there Hisae-chan."  Mitsui complemented with a smile.

"Arigatou Mitsui-kun."  Hisae smiled at him as Ying snubbed the scarred boy.

Sensing the tension between her best friend and her boyfriend, Hisae took a step back and asked Kogure quietly, "What happened between them?"

"Long story.  But to cut it short, Mitsui went a little far with their bickering this time."  He answered softly.

"I see…"

"Hisae-san, congratulations on the performance tonight."  A cold, familiar voice sounded from their right.

They turned and saw two tall males whom they were very familiar with, a red head and a raven head.

"Sakuragi?  Rukawa?  What are you two doing here?"  Mitsui asked the younger boys in surprise.

"Our mothers dragged us here."  Sakuragi grumbled.

"Our?"  Mitsui asked again now in a confused tone.

"Our mothers are sisters."  Rukawa snorted.

"What!?"  The four seniors gasped in unison.

"You mean, you two are related!?  You are cousins!?  Then how come you two are always at each other's neck!?"  Mitsui gawked.

The two juniors shrugged without reply.

"Man!  What's the world coming to!?  We just found out Hisae's a piano prodigy and now you two, the team's troublemakers are cousins!"  Mitsui grunted weakly while the two juniors ignored him.

"Thank you for your compliments, Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun."  Hisae said softly after she regained her poise.

The two younger boys blushed slightly and scratched their heads mindlessly.

"Eeto, we need to get going.  Kaa-san and obasan are looking for us.  Ja matta ne."  Sakuragi said hurriedly while Rukawa nodded at the seniors emotionlessly.

"Ja ne."  The seniors said at various intervals.

The two younger boys hurried to meet up with two women in their late forties.  They then left the backstage area together.

"Ne, should we go join the others?"  Hisae asked her friends.

They nodded at her and walked into the after-show cocktail that was being held at the convention hall of the auditorium.  Just before they entered the convention hall, Kogure halted his steps.  Kogure signaled for Ying and Mitsui to go ahead without them.

Hisae looked at him questioningly as their friends disappeared behind the doors.  "Doushita?"

 "Betsuni."  He smiled at her.  "Just want to let you know that you were amazing tonight, and you're beautiful."

Hisae blushed slightly and smile.  "Doumo arigatou.  You don't look too shabby in the tuxedo either."

He stifled a small laugh and pulled her into an embrace.  "I know I haven't told you this before, but…aishiteru Hisae, honto."

"Kim-kun!"  She gasped happily.  "Watashi mou!  Aishiteru Kim-kun."

There under the pale moonlight, Kogure confessed his love to Hisae in the corridor of the national auditorium.  He tilted her chin upward gently and lowered his head to plant a soft kiss on her ruby lips…

o        o        o        o        o

"Hisae-chan, please?  I am begging for your help.  We really need you to help us."  Shohoku music club's president, Morinaga Chitsuko bugged Hisae for the nth time that week.

Hisae looked at her classmate apologetically.  "It's not that I don't want to help you Chitsuko-chan, but the rules have it that I'm not allowed to help you.  No high school music competitions can incur the help of a professional musician.  Besides, if I do help you, it'll be unfair to the other schools.  Gomen."

"But can't you help us a little?  Just a little?"  Chitsuko continued to plead.

Hisae shook her head.  "My comments will not matter as long as you and your members do your best.  You will be fine."  She said with a smile.  "Ganbatte ne.  I will go and watch the competition with Kim-kun, so don't disappoint us, k?"

Chitsuko sighed and nodded.  "OK," She said downheartedly.  "I guess I was really annoying for the pass few days huh?"

"Iie.  You were just doing your job as the club president, wanting the best for your club."

"Thanks for understanding, Hisae-chan.  I promise you that we will do our best."

"Hai.  That's the spirit."  Hisae smiled encouragingly at her friend.

"Mou, ja matta ne.  I need to go and practice then."  Chitsuko said and headed to the music room.

"Ja."  Hisae replied with a smile.

Ying who had been eavesdropping on the conversation from the corner popped out.

"You've finally got rid of her."  She smirked at Hisae mischievously.

"Don't be mean Ying; you would've done the same if it were you."

Ying shrugged and pulled Hisae along.

It was more than a month since Hisae's identity was exposed, and the students had got used to having a piano prodigy in their school.  Although this caused some hustle bustle in the first couple of weeks, but the hyperactivity soon died down when the students accepted her as just another student.  However, after the performance at the national auditorium, some pesky journalists followed her around which irritated the nerve out of Ying.  Ying gave them all a piece of her mind when she grabbed one of the journalists and crushed his precious camera in front of his eyes.  Other than Ying, Eien was not a smooth person to deal with either.  He kicked a few journalists' butts and warned them to stay away from him and his sister.  Therefore, other than the occasional journalistic appointments, their lives were pretty quiet and peaceful.

"How are you and Mitsui-kun?  Have you forgiven him yet?"

Ying scowled upon hearing her so-called boyfriend's name.  She told Hisae what happened between Mitsui and her before the concert after the after-show cocktail.  At that time, she was so furious and somewhat hurt by the indigo head's foolish words.  Thus, she and Mitsui had not been speaking for the past weeks.  She knew Mitsui felt sorry for what he said to her unintentionally and his mood had been down because of her snubbing him, and refusal of his apologies.  Albeit this, she herself wasn't feeling crash hot at making him suffer either.  So, her mood had also been on the foul side lately.

"Ying, when are you going to stop hurting him and yourself?"  Hisae asked in exasperated concern.

"I know Hisae, but…those words really hurt ne.  How could he be so nasty?  He of all people!"  Ying blurted desolately.

"He's really sorry for what he said Ying.  Everything he had done lately shouted out his apologies loud and clear.  Why don't you talk to him Ying?  That will help you two solve out your problems."  Hisae said with a sigh.  She really couldn't stand seeing two of her closest friends fighting this meaningless cold war between them anymore.

"I don't know, Hisae.  All these are making me think that maybe he and I aren't supposed to be."  Ying said weakly.

"Ying, how could you say that?"  Hisae gasped in shock.

"Think about it Hisae, when have you not seen us fight when we're together?"

"Demo, have you not thought about why you two always fight?  To me, I don't think you two are fighting at all.  The fights you two have are just a way to express your feelings for one another."

"Nani?"  Ying stared at Hisae, dumbfounded.  "You're kidding right?"

Hisae shook her head.  "Iie, I'm serious Ying.  Think about it, ever since you two have been together, have you or he said anything to each other about what you feel?"

Ying shook her head.

"No right?  But without those words, you two are still together.  Although you two throw nasty words at each other, you two still walk together hand in hand.  Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I…"  Ying was speechless at Hisae's detailed analysis of her relationship with Mitsui.

"Go and talk to him, Ying.  Solve your differences and you two will be the jolliest couple in school ne."  Hisae winked at Ying playfully.

Ying smiled and hugged Hisae thankfully.  "Thanks Hisae, for stopping me from further blinding my eyes at the situation."

"You're most welcome.  Now go and talk to the poor guy?"  Hisae said and hugged Ying back.

When they separated, Ying walked towards Class 3 – 3.  She had her heart set on talking to the scarred boy and clear the mess they're in once and for all.  If he didn't listen to her, she'd just beat the crap out of him until he listened.  Hisae smiled as she watched her best friend stormed into Class 3 – 3 with renewed vigor.  Go get him, Ying!

Suddenly, Hisae was pulled backwards into a familiar embrace.  Her olfactory system was drowned by the person's fresh scent immediately.  He leaned his chin on top of her head lightly.

"That was quite a speech you gave."  His uttered with his gentle, velvety voice.

She smiled and turned around, facing him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "Impressed?"  She said mischievously.

"Very."  He chuckled.  "I never knew my girlfriend had it in her be to a relationship consultant.  And here I thought she's only a piano prodigy."

"Well, guessed you've just discovered something new about me then." 

"Hai."  Kogure laughed quietly at Hisae's rare playful behavior.  "Let's go ne?  Lucian's waiting for you to buy him his dinner and…to safe him from Eien-nii's wrath?"

"I don't understand why Lucian likes nii-chan's violin so much…"  Hisae frowned and sighed as she thought of the Birman neko's funny behavior.  "Of all things, why does he have to play with nii-chan's violin and scratching it furthermore?  No wonder nii-chan almost skinned him last time."

"He is a playful one isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so…"

The pair disappeared into the setting sun as they walked to Setsuge-ka En hand in hand.

o        o        o        o        o

Etienne was playing with the Birman cat that was lying on his lap whilst Eien was staring daggers at it from the other end of the room.  Nagisa rolled her eyes at her husband's childish acts as she watched. 

"Papa!  Kaa-san!  What are you doing here?  I though you've gone back?"  Hisae exclaimed after she and Kogure entered her condo.

"Welcome home sweetheart."  Etienne smiled at his daughter warmly then nodded at Kogure.

Lucian meowed and jumped off Etienne's lap and ran next to Hisae, circling around her feet.

"Konbawa ojisan, obasan."  Kogure bowed and greeted Hisae's parents.  He then turned and nodded to the expressionless Eien.

"Come and sit down you two.  We need to discuss something with you."  Nagisa said in a solemn tone.

Hisae and Kogure looked at each other as they exchange a clueless look.  Hisae picked Lucian up into her arms and walked over to the lounge with Kogure.  They sat down on the sofa in front of Nagisa together.

"What do you want to talk to us about, kaa-san?"  Hisae asked as she stroke Lucian's fur absentmindedly.

Nagisa glanced between the pair and opened her mouth.  "How serious are you about your feelings for Nicole, Kiminobu?"

Hisae blushed at her mother's question to Kogure.  She was about to say something then Kogure stopped her but holding her hand still.  He too was stunned by the question at first, but he regained his composure quickly and looked directly at Nagisa.

Etienne observed the bespectacled boy's reaction closely and nodded in approval.  A smile grazed his face as his purple eyes glistened with delight.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at the boy's courage, for not a lot of people dared to look at her with such straightforwardness.  Her lips curled slightly.

"I am more serious than you think obasan.  I've made Hisae a promise and I intend to keep that promise for as long as I live."  Kogure said solemnly.

"Let me ask you this.  How do you intend to keep your alleged promise?"  Nagisa smirked.

"Kaa-san…"

"Stay out of this Nicole."  Nagisa snapped at her daughter.

"Demo…"

"I said stay out of it!"  Nagisa said sternly.

Hisae cringed at her mother's harshness and lowered her head as her eyes began to redden.  She hugged Lucian tighter as a form of comfort.  Kogure's eyes softened at the sight of her.  He looked back to Nagisa again and smiled politely.

"I have expected this, but never this early.  However, I am still glad that you have sought me out obasan."  He said gently.  "I know I cannot convince you of my feelings for Hisae with mere words.  Therefore, I ask of you to allow me the time to prove my feelings for her to you.  I am not the sole heir to my family's fortune, and I don't intend to join my family's business enterprise when I graduate.  I will be striving for my own goal of being a medical practitioner, which I have full confidence at achieving.  Therefore if you are worrying about our **future** together, I can guarantee you that there is no need for such distress."

Nagisa was quite taken aback by the young man's words.  However, a smile soon broke out on her face, softening her features.  Hisae's head shot up at her boyfriend, as she was rendered speechless by his speech.

Smart kid and one who isn't afraid to speak his mind and heart. Nagisa thought as her smile broadened.

You've planned everything, haven't you Kim-kun? Hisae's mind asked softly.  "You've planned everything already?"  She raised an eyebrow at him.

Kogure smiled and nodded at her and her mother.  "Although it may take some time, but it will be worth it.  I promise you."

"Very well then.  I shall wait and see how you will **proof** yourself to Nicole and us."  Nagisa said while trying to hide her satisfaction.

Etienne smiled gladly for what he'd heard.  He was happy for his daughter; for she had found someone, she could depend on in years to come.  As for Eien, his reactions were a hopeless grunt and rolling his eyes back at his mother's foolish piece of work.

"You have something you want to say, Alexis?"  Nagisa shot her son a glare as she sensed his wayward acts.

Eien scowled and snorted, "Yea, what you did was meaningless.  Totally unnecessary.  It's dead clear that those two are head of heels in love with each other, and here you are saying this and that.  What for?  Intimidate the kids?  Per-lease mother, they're old enough to think for themselves and know what they're doing, so will you just butt out of their affairs?"

Nagisa's face greened at her son's words.  "Alexis Eien De Laquerre!  How dare you speak to me like that?  Where are your manners?"

"Whatever!"  Eien rolled his eyes, stood to his feet, and went into his room.

"You get back here, young man!"  Nagisa demanded, but was only to be answered by the closing of her son's bedroom's door.  "The nerve of that child!"

Hisae sweat dropped at her brother's behavior as she watched her mother's face turned from green to red.  Etienne burst out laughing and Nagisa stared daggers at him.  He coughed a couple of times to regain his composure, and then walked over to his wife, pulling her into his embrace.  He leaned closed to Nagisa and whispered something into her ears, which caused her to smile and forget about their son's disobedience.

Hisae tugged Kogure's sleeve and make a gesture for them to leave her parents alone.  Therefore, she and Kogure went into the study to start their study session with Lucian following them.

The date of the winter examinations grew closer with each day's passing, which indicated the shortening of their time together…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Hmm…writing this chapter told me one thing.  My music knowledge has become extremely rusty; think I can scrap the flakes of rust off my system too easily.  *sigh* That just goes and shows how lazy this neko is!  LOL~ =^.^=_

_Anyways…if you've got this far, why don't go a little further and drop me a review ne?  ;)  Doumo Arigatou!  ^_^_

_The lazy neko signing out~ =^.^=_


	10. Spring, Season of Renewal

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**Thankies to the reviewers!  =^.^=**

**Hikaru Itsuko:           *Bows* Thanks for reviewing again ne ^_^ Enjoy this chappy ne :D**

**Frozenfemale:            Oh…you like Alexis, aka Eien huh?  Hahaha…  But, who can blame you?  He is attractive :P hahaha…  ;)**

**Tensaispira:               Huh?  Where are you then???  O.o   Anyways, enjoy reading when you get back from where ever you are now lor.  Cheers~  :)**

**Fiery-chan:                 WB!!!  :D  Wow~ another Eien fan!  Hahaha…  Ano, what are you doing staying up till 4am in the morning arh??  You being naughty again!?!??!  Hmmm???  :P hahaha…   Anyway…enjoy this chappy ne ^_^**

**MoonGlow:                If you're continuing to read this fic, hope you'll like the ending ne :)  I'm missing you already, but I know you need to do what you need to do, so…ganbatte ne and good luck!!  ^_~  Btw, you know where to find me when you need to. :) Cheers & take care of yourself ne.  =^.^=**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

**~*~*~*~*~      Merry Christmas Everyone!!!          ~*~*~*~*~**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 9 – Spring, Season of Renewal**

Winter.  Since the first snow fell, everything was covered in white.  After the new year, it was time for the university entrance exams.  The time when hundreds and thousands of senior students strived toward their goals or ambitions one last time.  

Kogure, Ying, Mitsui, and all other senior students in Shohoku were faced with the same dilemma.  Everyone was doing their best to get into the university they aimed for.  Consequently, all of them were studying night and day for the exams.  However, Hisae was not caught in this turmoil since there was no need for her to sit the exams.  She would be going to Vienna in the coming spring, to the Conservatorium of Music in Vienna, where she would study the prestigious arts of music composition.  Although she did not have to participate in these exams, she still stayed with her friends as they studied.  During these stressful times, she would make small treats for her friends to lighten their moods and tensions.

Today was the last day of the exams and Hisae was playing the piano in Shohoku's music room as she waited for her friends.  Just as she finished the last note of the piece, the music room's door opened and in walked Kogure and Ying.

"How did it go?"  She asked her friends as she closed the piano's cover.

"Don't ask!"  Ying grumbled as she slumped herself onto one of the desk in the room.

Kogure walked over to the piano and planted a soft kiss on Hisae's forehead.  "It's not too bad."  He said with a smile.

"How can you say it's not too bad!?"  Ying boomed as she shot up from her slumping state and glared at the smiling Kogure.

"Eeto…cause it wasn't that bad?"  Kogure blinked innocently.

"Oh!  I give up!"  Ying threw her hands into the air submissively.  "How can you stand such a nerd, Hisae?  His head only contains formulae and numbers!"

Hisae smiled.  "Was it really that hard, Ying?"  She asked her a question instead of answering the questions Ying threw at her.

"Well…sort of.  The last two questions were just so damn mind boggling!  Argh!"  Ying groaned.

"Kim-kun?"  Hisae looked from Ying to Kogure questioningly.

Kogure nodded.  "The last two were quite a teaser."

"Sou."  Hisae walked over to Ying and placed a hand on her shoulders.  "Don't worry ne.  You'll do fine.  Don't stress over something that is done, k?"

Ying smiled weakly at her purple-eyed friend.  "Guess you're right.  What's done is done.  Can't do anything about it now."

Hisae nodded and smile.  "Ne, where's Mitsui-kun?"

"He's gone to shoot some hoops."  Ying rolled her eyes as she talked about her boyfriend's whereabouts.  "He said three weeks away from the courts was too much for him to bear, so he's gone to the gym straight after the exam."

"Talking about basketball, I haven't played for a while too.  I think I should go and join Mitsui."  Kogure said contemplatively.

"Why don't we go to the gym together then?  We can all go to dinner together afterwards to celebrate the end of the exams ne."  Hisae smiled happily at her friends.

"OK.  Let's go then!"  Ying said as she nodded her head.  She then grabbed Hisae by the arm and stormed out of the music room leaving Kogure smiling at her brash behavior.

o        o        o        o        o

"He shoots, and he scores!  Yes!"  Mitsui pumped an arm into the air as the ball arched and went through the basket beautifully.

"Care for a one on one Mitsui?"  Kogure asked as he and the girls entered the gym.

Mitsui turned and smiled at the ex-vice-captain.  "You're on."

Kogure took off his jacket and white shirt.  He walked onto the court wearing his white t-shirt and school pants.  He caught the ball Mitsui threw to him and dribbled as he started his offense.  The two boys played their game whilst the girls sat and chat at the sidelines.

"Hisae, can I ask you something?"  Ying said softly.

"Sure.  What is it?"  Hisae looked at her friend as her eyes softened.

"Ano, you are really going to leave us in March aren't you?"

"Mm."  Hisae nodded heavily as she bit her lower lip.

"Have you thought about what's going to happen between you and Kogure-kun after you leave?  I mean, your relationship is…"

"Kim-kun said he'll wait for me."  Hisae smiled and cut off Ying's words.

"But can you be absolutely sure that he'll wait for you?  I'm not trying to pry or anything, just that…I don't want to see you hurt."

Hisae turned and smiled positively at the shorter girl, and hugged her.  "Arigatou Ying.  Thank you for caring so deeply for me, I'm really glad to have you as my friend."

Ying hugged her back and grunted.  "What do you mean glad?  Shouldn't you be thanking the heavens above for sending me to you?"

The girls pulled apart and laughed.

"Yeah.  I should thank kami-sama for sending me someone as bold and as rogue as you to be my best friend shouldn't I?"  Hisae teased.

"Ooi!  Watch your words there."  Ying pulled a pretentious angry face.

Hisae blinked and laughed at Ying's scowling face.  Ying followed her in laughing soon.  The boys turned to look at their girlfriends then exchanged a clueless look.  Women… They thought and went back to their game.

When the girls finally stopped laughing.  Ying persisted with her earlier question again.

"Honestly Hisae, are you sure about this eventual long distance relationship?"

Hisae nodded affirmatively.  "Hai.  I believe we can pull through it together."

"Well, since you put it that way, I can only wish you good luck with it then."  Ying said smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks Ying."

"I'll keep an eye on him for you when you're away to make sure that he behaves himself ne."  Ying winked at Hisae mischievously.

"Are you sure you'll have time to do so?"  Hisae raised an eyebrow at her playfully.  "Aren't your hands full with Mitsui-kun?"

Ying blushed immediately and Hisae laughed.  Teasing Ying could be so much fun sometimes.

"Hey!  I offered you my help and you teased me about it!  What kind of friend are you?"  Ying pouted.

Hisae glanced at her and continued to laugh.

The boys had finished their game and came over.

"What are you two laughing about?"  Mitsui asked as he took a swig of Pochari Sweat.

"Nothing.  It's a secret between Ying and me."  Hisae smiled at up at the indigo head.

Hisae got up, took Kogure's towel from him, and started to wipe his perspiration for him.

The bespectacled boy smiled at his girlfriends gentle gestures.  "What were you two talking about?"  He whispered.

Hisae shrugged.  "Himitsu desu.  So, I can't tell you."

"Is that so?"  He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeaps.  And you'd better go take a shower, 'cause you stink."  Hisae wrinkled her nose at him.

"You two should go get a room somewhere."  Mitsui snickered at the half hugging pair.

"Ooi!  Don't be a hentai!"  "Mitsui!"  "Mitsui-kun!"  

Ying, Kogure, and Hisae shouted in unison.  Kogure and Hisae were blushing furiously at Mitsui's words.  The indigo head just burst out laughing at the bespectacled pair.

"Hahahahaha!  You two blush so easily."  Mitsui said between laughs then winked naughtily at Kogure.  "Don't tell me the little red devil that works alongside your conscience's angel hasn't told you to do more than just hug Miss Dainty here ne?"

Kogure and Hisae were now redder than the ripest tomatoes, especially Kogure.

Ying slapped Mitsui on the arm and glared at him.   "For your information, Kogure's not a hentai like you!"

Mitsui grinned and winked at his girlfriend.  "Oh, just how do you know I'm a hentai?  Takes one to know one huh?"

"Mitsui Hisashi you jerk!"  Ying blushed and shouted at the scarred boy.  She swung a punch at him, but he avoided it easily and pulled her into his arms instead.  Next thing she knew, she was being kissed senseless by her ex-gangster boyfriend.  The kiss blew her mind away and she limped in his arms.

Hisae and Kogure looked away, pretending not to have seen anything.

"Kim-kun, I'll wait for you by the main door?  You go and shower ne?"  Hisae said awkwardly while she blushed furiously.

"Eh, yea.  I'll be quick."  Kogure mumbled red-facedly.

The two then headed off in different direction, while the kissing pair continued to kiss, oblivious to their friends' departure.

o        o        o        o        o

There were no classes after the exams; therefore, the senior students were off on a two-week break before the exam results were released.  Within this time, the student council prepared and organized the senior prom.  The prom was to be held on the night of their convocation, which was only a month away.  This also meant that there was only a month left before Hisae would leave her friends…for a long time.

Hisae and Ying had gone prom dress shopping.  They were now in a boutique that catered exclusively for evening/ball dresses, Intangibles.  Hisae sat on the sofas provided outside the fitting room, waiting for Ying to try the dresses.  She already had a dress for the prom, thus she was shopping with Ying for Ying only.  Her dress was tailor made.  A full length, silver diamonte strapped, dark red suede silk satin dress that had a thigh-length slit on the left and a medium tailing.  The bodice of the dress was linked by criss-crossed silver diamonte, adding more elegance to the dress.

Ying had found three dresses to try on.  The first one was a full length, dark green velvet halter gown that had a heart shape neckline.  Second, a full length, maroon colored silk satin gown that had gatherings at the waist, which gave it a dreamy look.  Third, another full length dress in electric blue; a silk chiffon gown that came with a shawl and was quite body-hugging with a shoelace back instead of the conventional zipper.

When Ying put on the first two dresses, she and Hisae both shook their heads.  However, when she put on the third dress and stepped out of the change room, both of them nodded.  The dark blue color accented Ying's now paled skin tone perfectly.  She looked exquisite in the dress.  Therefore, they called for the shop assistant to help with the pinning of the dress for the alterations required.  After paying and setting a date to collect the dress, the girls walked out of Intangibles to meet their boyfriends for lunch.

The two weeks of holiday passed quickly and the day for announcing the results for the university entrance examination.  The main notice board in the main hall of Shohoku was crowded by hundreds of student since early morning.  All were waiting anxiously for the posting of the results.

Ying had stayed over the night before and she had dragged Hisae out of bed early that morning to come to school.  Ying had been nervous and couldn't keep still.  All Hisae could do was patted her friend lightly on the shoulders in reassurance.  However, it wasn't of much use since Ying was still pacing around, non-stopped.  Hisae finally gave up and leaned onto her boyfriend's side.  She dozed off soon to catch some more sleep.  Kogure smiled down at her sleeping form as he pulled his jacket over the two of them.

After waiting for a few hours, the results were finally posted.  Everyone swamped the notice board to check his or her marks.  Within fifteen minutes, the students had experienced emotions ranging from nervous to great joy or great sadness.  Many broke down into tears of despair on the spot after seeing his or her result, whilst others heaved a heavy sigh of relief and smiled for the first time after the exams.

Kogure smiled when he saw his name on the ToDai's list of accepted students.  His best friend, Akagi also made it into ToDai.  Ying felt a heavy weight lifted off her chest when she saw her name on the ToDai list.  Mitsui on the other hand didn't see his name on any of the lists.  Just when he was going to growl in defeat, Kogure pointed to him that his name was on the scholarship list.  Mitsui had been accepted into ToDai based on a basketball scholarship!  The scarred boy stood there gawking in disbelief like a statue.  Akagi and Kogure congratulated him and teased him about being able to stay with Ying through their university years.

Hisae was happy for her friends and she smiled brilliantly at them.  But deep down inside, she was beginning to feel the despair of leaving.  Only three more weeks before she had to leave her friends for a long time.  She looked away from her friends as she squinted back a falling tear.  She looked up at the winter skies and caught the budding sakuras at the corner of her eyes.  She turned and saw the young leaves that had grown on the bared branches.

Spring is coming… She thought and sighed silently.

"What are you thinking about?"  A soft, gentle voice accompanied the gentle hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"Betsuni."  She said softly without turning back; keeping her purple orbs on the still bared sakuras.

His warm brown eyes followed hers and saw what she saw.  "They're growing back again after the cold months."

She nodded.  "Yes they are…"

"Just like you will come back after you've done what you need to do in Vienna."  He said softly with a smile.

She turned around and her gaze met his.  "Kim-kun…"

"We've talked about this many times haven't we?"  He let himself drown in her purple pools that were now tinged by the shadow of sorrow.  "My answer will always be the same Hisae; I will wait for you here in Japan.  I'll wait for you to come back to me."

"Kim-kun," she whispered and crushed herself against him.  She choked as she sobbed, "I don't want to leave you, all of you, but I have to.  It hurts.  It hurts so much."

Kogure stroked her back gently in shooting motions.  "Shh…I know, I know…"

Kogure closed his eyes as he held her.  He sighed helplessly as her tears wet his jacket…

o        o        o        o        o

Prom night.

The senior students had just had their convocation in the morning that day and received their high school certificates.  Kogure was the valedictorian and he gave the farewell speech to the school on behave of all the seniors.  After the convocation assembly, everyone mingled to have their yearbook signed and had their photographs taken together in their school uniforms for the last time.  This was followed by the individual preparation for the night's event.  The prom.

Kogure and Mitsui came to pick up Hisae and Ying at Setsuge-ka En in the evening.  Both were stunned by how beautiful their girls looked, although both girls portrayed totally different qualities.  Hisae was quiet and elegant, whilst Ying was vibrant and definitely classy.  As they walked out of the door, Eien shot a glance at Hisae hinting something only known to the siblings.  Hisae nodded at her brother then walked out of the door.  Kogure noticed the exchange of looks between the siblings but did not question them.  However, the looks they gave each other unnerved him.

The basketball gym was transformed into a stylish location for the occasion.  They even arranged for the local band to play for them.  Oddly enough, amidst the band stood the baby grand from the music room.  Although so, no one asked any questions about this setting since they set out to enjoy themselves this night.

When Kogure, Hisae, Ying and Mitsui arrived, the prom had already started and most of the students were dancing to the band's music.  Mitsui pulled Ying onto the dance floor immediately and the two danced the night away.  Kogure and Hisae sat by the side and watched their friends dance until a slow song was played.

Kogure stood from his seat and bowed courtly at Hisae.  "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Hisae put her hand on his offered hand.  "Of course you may, dear sir."

She stood from her seat and smiled at him.  Kogure led her onto the dance floor and their feet moved synchronously to the music as the band began to play Utada Hikaru's First Love.  Hisae leaned into Kogure's embrace and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeats.

"I will always remember this song."  Hisae whispered as she smiled contently at Kogure.

"Let this be our song?"  He smiled at her and asked.

She nodded.  "I'll play this song for you one day…when I return."

"All right.  It's a promise then.  You'll play this song for me when you come back from Vienna."

"Hai.  Yakusoku."  She said with an affirmative nod of her head.

Time flies when you're the happiest.

For Hisae and Kogure, time had flown pass them without them noticing.  Not before long, it was already nine.  Hisae noticed the time when she looked up at the large clock hung above them.  She pulled herself away from Kogure and walked to the stage.  Kogure watched as she went off.  He did not stop her for he knew she had something she wanted to do.

Hisae nodded to the band and they moved away.  She walked to the microphone and tapped it a few times to get the attention of her fellow students.  She smiled and bowed to the students when they all looked her way.

"Konbawa minna-san.  Thank you for your attention everyone.  I have called for you to look my way because I have a few words I needed to say to you all.  I want to thank you everyone here tonight for accepting me as a fellow student, and more importantly treating me as a friend since I came to Shohoku.  Doumo arigatou."  Hisae bowed at them courteously.  "As you all know, I am a pianist.  Therefore, tonight I will take this opportunity to play twp pieces on the piano as a thank you and farewell present.  I know not many of you like classical music, but please bear with me since classical music is the only type I know.  The first piece I will be playing is called Forever Yours, a piece of music I composed.  I dedicate this piece of music to my most heartfelt friends Zhi Ying, Kogure Kiminobu, Mitsui Hisashi, and Akagi Takenori.  The second will be a classical piece called Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.  Hope all of you will enjoy this little gift from me to you."

Hisae took a step back from the microphone and bowed again before she stepped over to the baby grand and opened its covers.  She sat down and placed her slender fingers on the keyboard.  Closing her eyes, she began striking the ivory keys gracefully, playing Forever Yours.  This piece was written as one that was sweet and light.  However,  the weight of her heart's sadness brought this piece down with her.  Even though the sweetness remained, the lightness was replaced by the lead of despair.  Tears began to fall from her closed eyes as she played, and Kogure knew she was leaving them that night.  For he could feel the sadness in her music.

Everyone clapped when the melody ended.  Not turning to look at anyone, Hisae began to play Moonlight Sonata.  The heart wrenching melody of Moonlight Sonata filled the vast gymnasium immediately.  When Moonlight Sonata finally ended, Kogure hurried to her side, pulled her into his arms, and held her dearly.

"Gomen.  I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier.  Gomen…"  She sobbed in his arms.

He shook his head and said croakily as he fought back his tears.  "No.  Don't be.  I know it's your way of not hurting us more by leaving suddenly."

They held on to each other as everyone watched in silence.  Ying bit her lip to force back her own tears.  Mitsui noticed this and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't force yourself to hold back.  Cry if you want."  The indigo head whispered into Ying's ears.

Ying immediately turned and sobbed in Mitsui's embrace.  Hisae was leaving, and she won't be able to see her best friend again for years.  The thought hurt so deeply that she could not stop herself from crying.

The gym doors opened as a purple-eyed, male gaijin walked in.  All attention turned to the new comer immediately.  The majority of the females gasped dreamily at the sight of Eien.  He walked to the stage as he nodded at Mitsui.  

"Nicole, it's time."  He said flatly.

Hisae and Kogure pulled apart slowly, unwilling to lose each other's warmth.  The gentle ex-vice-captain of Shohoku's basketball club wiped her tears away gently and smiled warmly at her.

"Go.  Take flight and spread your wings.  I will be waiting for you here.  For you to come back and rest your wings by my side, in my embrace."  He said gently.

"Kim-kun, aishiteru."  She said as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, kitten."  He smiled and kissed her back.

Eien waited for his sister to bid her goodbyes to her boyfriend, then her friends silently.  When Hisae nodded to him in gesture that she was ready to go, he nodded back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked out of the gym together, without looking back.

Ying cried herself until all her tears ran dried in Mitsui's arms, while Kogure stood and watched the siblings take leave stonily.

Come back soon Hisae, come back to me ne, my kitten… Kogure said silently as he watched them got into the waiting car.

The early spring breeze blew across the land and brought new life to all living things.  As it blew, the first sakura bloomed fell, and Kogure caught it in his palm.  He looked at the pale pink flower and smiled.  Spring.  A season that meant renewed life forces, a season for new beginnings…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_Getting there, almost there…  ^_^_

_So…what are your thoughts on this chapter?  Drop me a review?  Onegai!! :D  Thanx ^_^_

_The Lazy Neko signing out~  =^.^=_


	11. Epilogue Yoriwomodosu

_Disclaimer:      I do not own Slam Dunk!!  *boo hoo!* And, I certainly do not own Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata!  ~_~ Life is just so unfair isn't it??  *pouts*   _

**Thankies to the reviewers!  =^.^=**

NB:      …                Thoughts

 "…"                Character's speech

**~*~*~*~*~      Again…Merry Christmas Everyone!!!  \\^o^//        ~*~*~*~*~**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****

****

****

****

****

**Epilogue – Yoriwomodosu**

"Kogure senpai!  Can you help us with some of the lecture notes?  We don't really understand them."

A group of third year, female medical students surrounded Kogure as he entered ToDai's refractory before he had time to react.  He smiled weakly to himself and shook his head slightly as he sat down and started another 'Kogure-senpai-help-us-session'.  He pushed the nose piece of the pair of new rimless spectacles that he just got himself and took out a pencil to start solving his kohais' questions.  While he was concentrating on the questions asked by the girls, the girls surrounding him gazed at his physique dreamily.

Yes, the well mannered and gentle nature of Kogure got him the way into the hearts of many girls when he started medical school in ToDai.  As the years passed, he became more matured albeit his baby face and his temperaments drew many of the opposite gender to him.  However, his heart was already given to one person many years ago, and that person had claimed residence of his heart ever since.  Therefore, he was dubbed the silent heartbreaker by many in ToDai, a label he could only laugh weakly at since he did no such things.

Maki walked into the ref and saw his future cousin-in-law in 'dire straits' again.  He snickered at Kogure's predicament as he walked over to rescue the bespectacled boy for the umpteenth time.

"Kogure, here you are!  I've been looking all over for you!"  The current captain of ToDai's basketball team said in a grateful tone.

Kogure looked up and heaved a sigh of relief silently.  Arigatou kami-sama!

"Maki!"  Kogure exclaimed thankfully.

"Maki senpai!"  The girls turned and swoon at another one of the most sought after males in ToDai.

"Hi girls."  Maki smiled at them, making all of them sighed dreamily.  He turned to Kogure and said in pretended exasperation, "Let's go Kogure; you don't want us to be late for our tutorial ne."  

Kogure nodded and got up from his seat quickly.  "Sorry girls, have to run.  Bye."

"Run Maki."  Kogure said quietly as he grabbed hold of Maki's arm and dragged the latter out of the ref quickly, as if running for their lives.

"Ja Kogure senpai, Maki senpai."  The girls wailed from behind.

When they were outside the ref, Maki broke into a laughing fit.

"That's not funny, Maki!"  Kogure grumbled solemnly.

"Haha…ahem…hehe…I'm sorry…hehe…"  Maki tried to apologize with utmost sincerity between laughs.

Kogure frowned at his friend and sighed.  "Now I know how you and Rukawa felt when surrounded by your fans."

Maki grinned.  "What do you expect?  You think we bask in their adorations?"

"Fine, fine.  Anyways, thanks for bailing me out again."  Kogure said weakly.

"Hey, don't sweat it.  I'm just protecting Nicole's property."  Maki grinned wider.

Kogure's eyes softened at the mention of the name.  Hisae…

"Have you heard from her lately?"  Kogure asked eagerly.

Maki's eyes widened suddenly and pointed downward.  "Why don't you ask him instead?"

"Huh?"  Kogure's gaze followed his friend's finger and gasped.  "Lucian!"

"Meow."  Lucian purred as he circled Kogure's feet.

Kogure bent down, picked up the Birman neko and stroked its fur gently.  "Why are you here Lucian?  You're supposed to be with Eien-nii ne?"

"Meow."  Lucian meowed again.

Then realization struck both Kogure and Maki.  The looked at each other and gaped.  "She's back!"

Kogure looked at Lucian incredulously.  "Where is she Lucian?  Take me to her."

He lowered Lucian onto the ground and they followed Lucian in the general direction of ToDai's amphitheatre.  As soon as they neared the site, mesmerizing piano music could be heard.  They looked at each other again then dashed into the theatre and stood motionless at the view before them.  Lucian ran and jumped onto the stage, sitting himself at the foot of the bench and meowed softly at the pianist.  The pianist looked in the guys' direction and flashed them a gentle smile as her purple eyes sparkled under the autumn sun.  She turned her attention back to her playing and with a change of tone; the touching melody of First Love rang into the air.

Kogure gaped and he walked toward her slowly.

Maki smiled.  Well, at least he doesn't have to bear with that accursed title those girls gave him anymore.  Welcome back Nicole!

He stopped when he was next to her, standing there waiting for her to finish the piece.  She looked up at him and smiled tenderly, letting her eyes meet with his warm brown pools.  Silent words were exchanged between them at that moment.

I promised to play this song for you when I returned ne. She smiled.

Hai…and you upheld that promise. He returned with a warm smile.

She nodded and turned back to concentrate on the piano.  Kogure stood next to her while she finished the piece.  To those present, mostly ToDai's music students wondered what's going on between their new professor and one of the most sought after guys in their university.  Do they know each other?  What's their relationship?

Hisae closed her eyes as she strike the last note.  "I'm home."  She whispered.

Kogure smiled at her words and waited for her to stand up.  As soon as she stood, she was pulled into his familiar embrace and she let herself crushed against him.

"Kim-kun…thanks for waiting."  Hisae spoke softly with her face buried in his chest.

"Okaerinasai Hisae.  Thank you for coming back to me, kitten."  He said as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her long brown hair.

The two stood embracing each other deeply on the stage, oblivious to the rising racket around them.  Other than wondering about the new professor and one of ToDai's heartthrobs, the female students were much displeased about the situation since it pointed in the direction of losing one of their heartthrobs.

Maki walked onto the stage when the two finally pulled apart.  He put a hand onto Hisae and Kogure's shoulders.

"Welcome back Nicole."  He smiled warmly at his cousin, and then turned to Kogure, "Congratulations Kogure."

"Thank you Shinichi-nii."  Hisae smiled and hugged her cousin happily.

Kogure smiled at the cousin pair and said, "Thanks Maki."

"Hisae!"  Ying's chirpy voice shouted as she ran into the amphitheatre.

Hisae pulled away from Maki and looked in her best friend's direction.  She ran to the other girl and they hugged each other dearly.

"My god!  You're back!  You're finally back after all these years!"  Ying said happily.

Hisae nodded and the happiness she felt made her eyes glistened.  "Hai."

"And you grew your hair back!"  Ying gasped thrillingly then pouted.  "Hey, what happened to the I-be-gone-for-three-years-at-most promise!?"

"Oh that, well…I was offered a place in the music fellowship in Vienna, so I stayed for three more years to become a member of the fellowship."  Hisae explained, slightly guilty about not keeping her words.

"You made us wait three more years ne!"  Ying continued to pout.

"Yeah, because of you I have to wait a few more years to tie her down."  Mitsui said sulkily from behind.

Hisae smiled at the indigo head.  "Hi Mitsui-kun.  Hisashiburide, o genki desu ka?"

"I'd be better if you had come back when you promised."  Mitsui grunted.

"Sou…hehehe…"  Hisae sweat dropped.

Ying hit her boyfriend on the arm.  "Ooi!  Be nice, or else you can wait another six years before I say yes to you, you big oaf!"

"OK, ok."  Mitsui rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air submissively.

Hisae smiled at the pair.  They haven't changed a single bit…

A pair of strong arms encircled Hisae from behind and she smiled up at her captor.  "You're not going away again anytime soon, are you?"  He asked her.

"Not that I know of."  She replied softly.

He smiled.  "Marry me, Hisae?  I know I haven't graduated from med school, but I will soon.  I really can't stand parting with you again.  I…"

Hisae's eyes widened at the surprised question at first, but she soon smiled and turned around to face him.  She put a hand on his mouth to stop him from saying further.  "You don't have to say anymore Kim-kun.  My answer is yes."

"Really?  You'll marry me?"  Kogure's heart was bursting with happiness.

"Hai."  Hisae nodded her head affirmatively.

Kogure broke out laughing happily and lifted Hisae off her feet, swinging both of them in circles.

"Wow!  That's the simplest proposal I've seen and heard, yet it's so effective."  Maki gawked.

"Why does he get all the luck!?"  Mitsui cursed under his breath.

Ying poked the indigo head in his ribs.  "Shut up will you.  Unless you want to walk down the aisle by yourself!"

Mitsui was stunned by Ying's words.  His eyes bulged.  "Did I hear you correctly?  Are you finally saying yes to me?"  He asked Ying as his grin widened.

Ying blushed and punched him in the arm.  "Shut up!"  She turned and walked away as Mitsui chased after her.

"O…ooi!  Chotto!"  The indigo head shouted after his 'fiancé'.

"Kim-kun, stop!  I'm dizzy!"  Hisae said between laughs.

Kogure finally stopped swinging both her and himself in circles and smiled down at her.  "I love you, kitten."

"I love you too, my big teddy bear."  Hisae winked at him playfully.

"Since when did I become a teddy bear?"  Kogure raised an eyebrow at her name for him.

"Since now."  She smiled.

Kogure laughed and looked into her eyes, drowning himself in those purple pools.  He lowered his head as she tipped her toes slightly.  All the worries and yearnings over the pass six years were dissolved by that single kiss.

Maki turned to the shocked audience and shouted.  "Nothing to see people, show's over!" 

The tall basketballer turned and smiled on the kissing couple.  He picked up Lucian and stroked its fur as he left.  "Don't think they'll notice you from now one ne, so do you want to stay with me from now on?"

"Meow~" Lucian looked up at him with its blue eyes and purred.

The still warm, early autumn's wind blew, picking up the withered leaves, making them dance by their feet…

**~*~*~*~*~      OWARI          ~*~*~*~*~**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_akane __の teahouse…_

_*Bows* Thank you for tuning in minna-san.  Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.  ^_^  The final words here is that anyone can change from a negative phase into a positive ones, as long as they have their loved ones and their friends along their sides.  :)_

_Also, one last note is, I want to dedicate this fic to **Moon Glow, who had helped me along the way ever since I started writing this fic.  Most of all, she contributed to the fic as Ying, the character that brought out the life of the fic.  So…thank you Moon-san.  Hope you excel in whatever you are doing now and I will miss you!  *hugs***_

_Okies then…that's about all from me…for now~ :P hehehe…_

_The lazy neko signing out~  =^.^=_

_P/S:  Drop me a review please!!!  I want your opinions about the fic!!!  :D  Doumo arigatou~  ^_~_

_Pp/s:  Oh, and if you're wondering about what the title of the epilogue meant; it means "Together Again".  Cheers~  ^_^_


End file.
